<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night that turned everything upside down by flowerseverywhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471340">A night that turned everything upside down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerseverywhere/pseuds/flowerseverywhere'>flowerseverywhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>manuel neuer - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Sexual Content, Work Contains Fandom Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerseverywhere/pseuds/flowerseverywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and clever girl Alyona Maleeva, 25 y. o., lives in Novosibirsk and came to Munich to visit her friend Marina, who has already lived in Germany and studied at the University of Munich for some time. Alyona came to Munich not only for visit, but also to try to enter the university there. Marina was a big fan of FC Bayern Munich and the German national team. Alyona was not interested in soccer at all and did not even know who Manuel Neuer was... until that very day …<br/>*** The story contains quite detailed descriptions of sexual scenes and it's not suitable for underaged readers.<br/>*** This work is also published with pictures here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/larduvsbfan<br/>*** Этот фик также есть на русском на Wattpad и ficbook.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuel Neuer / Alyona Maleeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona was sitting in the bar drinking one cocktail after another. She didn't care how she would make it home.</p><p>She lived next door anyway, down the street. Or rather she was visiting Marina and stayed at hers, a good acquaintance from her native Novosibirsk, who has been studying at Munich University for two years now. Alyona applied for admission to the university a month ago and was waiting for an answer. She hadn't had much hope though. The competition was huge and then her German knowledge might not have been enough, although she had just become a happy owner of a C1 German certificate. But she was a perfectionist and she took every opportunity to improve her knowledge and skills. It doesn't matter what. She was a good tennis player and had been doing this sport since she was 15. And then she was constantly honing her technique. Alyona was perfectly fluent in English. She had loved this language since childhood and had just graduated from university in her homeland, having just acquired the profession of a teacher. In Russia, she even had received a good job proposal related to it.</p><p>Until today, everything was going really well. But now she was sitting in that damn bar and crying. She tried to get a job here in Munich, like in many other cafes and bars in the city, but was refused. Mainly because she did not yet have the appropriate visa or residence permit in Germany, but also because of her lack of work experience in such locations. That's the way it happened in this bar too. Alyona was very upset. She wanted to live, learn and work in this wonderful country. She liked the Germans and their culture. And then she got a message today from a friend in Novosibirsk that her next boyfriend was shamelessly cheating on her with a distant acquaintance while Alyona is in Germany. This news finally knocked her out. She always felt that such a cute boyfriend wouldn't be just only hers and she felt sad that she was gradually starting to become disappointed in men in general.</p><p>There were some football players in this bar besides her. They were celebrating something loudly and none of them noticed a young woman sitting on the sidelines. The event was closed and no one else was there. Alyona stayed there after the interview and just was drinking in her bad luck. She looked at the laughing and noisy players of Bayern Munich and was jealous of their good mood. Only one very attractive player was not having fun. In front of him, too, there was a cocktail and empty glasses. Alyona wondered why he alone was sad and not having fun with the others.</p><p>Soon this football player got up to go to the toilet apparently and, passing by Alyona, noticed that the girl was crying. At first he wanted to pass by, thinking it was none of his business, and then his famous status was not quite there to help too, but rather the opposite. But when he saw that the girl looked at him indifferently, when he leveled with her table, he was very surprised that she did not show at all, that somehow recognized him at all. Nothing flashed in her eyes or in her mime. He was drunk, but he had enough sense to realize that he was struck by it. Everyone recognized him! It was just everybody. And maybe because it intrigued him and maybe because he himself was in a lousy mood, he somehow sat down at the table in front of her and looked at her carefully, waiting for a surge of emotion on her part:<br/>-Entschuldige. Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein? Ist irgendwas passiert? -Sorry. Is there anything I can do? Did something happen?Alyona raised her tearful eyes and looked at him in surprise. She immediately liked his blue eyes, so warm and attentive. She thought he was even more handsome up close. The drunk footballer, who was none other than the captain of FC Bayern and the number one of the national team of Germany, Manuel Neuer. It flashed into his eyes that the girl was incredibly beautiful. Blond as shiny as gold, probably till feet long hair, brown big eyes, small nose and very pretty, somehow tempting lips. -Und warum musst du das wissen? Was geht dich das an? -Why do you need to know that? Why do you care? - She answered indifferently, with her head down on her hands again and holding them against the table.Manuel froze on the spot, it was not funny and he almost sobered up, forgetting where he was going. No woman had ever talked to him like that before! What shocked him most was that this girl didn't seem to really know who he was!!! And he really liked it and it intrigued him a lot. He hurriedly told her drilling with his glance the one sitting in front of him:</p><p>-Ich bin Manuel Neuer. -I'm Manuel Neuer.-Schön. Und ich Aljona Maleeva. -Lovely. And I'm Aljona Maleeva. - She boringly answered and added: -Ist das alles? -Are you done?Manuel went crazy again and at first he couldn't even find an answer. Although Alyona had a couple of cocktails, she realized there was something wrong with this handsome man. So she asked:-Hast du auch Probleme? -Do you have a problem, too?Manuel expanded his eyes and answered uncertainly:-Nein. Oder... eigentlich schon... -No. -Or... as a matter of fact, yes...Alyona laughed:-Du bist irgendwie komisch, weißt du das? Wenn du Sex haben willst, können wir das gerne machen. Du siehst gar nicht so schlecht aus. Ich wohne hier um die Ecke. -You seem weird, you know? If you want to have sex, we can have a fuck, no problem. You don't look so bad. I live almost around the corner here.</p><p>Manuel opened his mouth in astonishment and apologized that he had to go to the toilet, he literally ran there, feeling that he was really stuck. There he was standing and trying to come to his senses from that girl. She knocked him off his feet and he had to admit to himself that besides her beauty he liked her for something else. Did he want to have sex? And then again, he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't mind. But she was upset about something and for some reason he wanted to know why.When he came back, he just wanted to open his mouth to ask Alyona why she was crying, like the girl first asked him:-Du hast dort mit den Jungs auch nicht so wirklich gefeiert, eher im Gegenteil. Deswegen habe ich auch gefragt, ob du Probleme hast. -You weren't celebrating much either there with the guys, rather the opposite. That's why I asked you if you were in trouble, too.Manuel looked down and answered without understanding why he was giving it all to this completely unknown girl:</p><p>-Ich habe mich von meiner Frau getrennt und das ist nicht gut gelaufen. Sie leidet und lässt mich leiden und kommt damit nicht klar. -I separated from my wife and it didn't go well. She suffers and makes me suffer and she can't handle that I left her.And then he carefully asked her when he saw that she too had turned her glance down, apparently thinking about something painful:<br/>-Und bei dir? Du hast geweint... -And you? You've been crying...</p><p>Alyona made another tear and hid her face in her hands:-Mein Freund betrügt mich, mit einer guten Bekannten und ich habe hier keinen Job bekommen, und überhaupt bekomme nirgendswo einen Job. Ich bin so schlecht! -My friend is cheating on me with a common acquaintance. And I didn't get a job here, and nowhere else do they hire me. I'm not fit for anything! - and she sobbed.</p><p>Manuel was drunk, but he felt somehow sorry for her and offered her:</p><p>-Komm, wir gehen mal in die frische Luft! Dann geht es dir bestimmt besser. -Come on! You need to get some fresh air. You'll probably feel better there.Alyona, not knowing why, but listened to the handsome football player and barely moved to the exit. Manuel noticed that she was walking a little hard and decided to support her by her arm a bit. The fact that he left the place, apparently none of the team noticed. They thought Manu had gone home because he wasn't in the mood to celebrate anyway.On the street, Alyona had to lean on him better. Manuel was afraid that they might be seen together and wondered:-Hast du nicht gesagt, du wohnst hier irgendwo? -Didn't you say you lived nearby?Alena nodded sadly.<br/>-Dann begleite ich dich besser nach Hause. -Then I'd rather accompany you home. - Manuel told her.<br/>Alyona didn't care. On the way she felt sympathy for this tall hottie and told him:-Zuhause bei mir ist keiner. Du siehst auch nicht so aus, dass du Auto fahren kannst. Oder möchtest du Taxi anrufen? -I have no one at home. And you don't look like someone who can drive right now. Or do you want to call a taxi?Manuel only shaken his head negatively and when they reached her house, he wanted to stand with her a bit and ask her something, to say something for comfort, but met her eyes and they seemed to him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her lips enticed him again and he himself did not understand how he had suddenly leaned on them with his lips, hoping for an answer. Alyona first froze on the spot. A strong desire gripped her, whether from the fact that she liked him or from the alcohol in her blood, or from the sadness of her heart she wanted to piss off her friend to have fun with this handsome man and she greedily answered him with a hot kiss. Manuel was lucky that it was already very dark and there was practically no one on the street, even though he was so drunk that he probably did not care at the moment whether he would be seen or not. He gladly deepened his kiss, making it clear to the girl that he wanted more. Alyona smiled faintly and took his hand, leading him into the house. Marina went away for two days to see her friend and she was alone. "Was machst du Idiot? What are you doing, idiot?" - only flashed in his head when they came in the house, but he didn't want and couldn't stop. Only the door closed behind them, he passionately drew her to himself and began to desperately stick his tongue in her mouth, asking for an immediate answer. Soon his tongue penetrated boldly and rashly into her mouth and greedily caressed her tongue, while his hands were walking all over her back and impudently bullied her blouse. "Oh, he's so good! So sweet!" - a naughty thought flashed through her head. Having received a sweet moan from Alyona in response, Manuel took it as a signal to action and not thinking long picked up her already falling in his arms and himself swinging he went to look for the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manuel woke up in the morning with a terrible headache and saw a sleeping girl next to him, almost twitching and shouting in fright.<br/>That's when he remembered what happened last night and he wanted to hit himself painfully. Or rather he tried to remember something from what happened. He didn't even really understand how he got here and mentally scolded himself badly for what he had done.<br/>Although he was lying down next to her, not even covered by a blanket, as apparently it was hot for her, he had to confess to himself that he had not really regretted what had happened. The girl whose name he had forgotten all along and for which he was ashamed was unusually beautiful. He had noticed it already in the bar, and then he could - not without pleasure - to see also her magnificent shape, almost perfect and for a minute or two he could not take his eyes off her, brazenly looking at her from head to toe and enjoying it. He tried to remember their hot night and only a few fragments flashed through his head. But what kind of fragments!!! He hadn't had that kind of hot sex in a long time and he still had amazing memories of this experience. He remembered that it was incredible, even though alcohol had also done its job and erased some details from his memory. He still heard her excited moaning in his ears and thought that he would love to make out with her again.</p><p>But he immediately dismissed the thought and frowned at his eyebrows, angry again at himself for this mistake, and decided to quietly leave while she was sleeping. Silently, slowly and almost soundlessly Manuel got out of bed, looked for his clothes and began to dress gradually, looking at the still sleeping Alyona from time to time. Again he caught himself thinking that he didn't want to leave, but the duties called him and he saw with fright on his watch that he might even be late. And so he quietly, tiptoeing, but resolutely went to the door. And as soon as he took the handle to open the door, he heard from behind him:<br/>-Haust du immer so ab, wenn du mit einer Frau geschlafen hast? Oder nur wenn das dir nicht gefallen hat? -Do you always go off like this if you've slept with a woman?  Or only if you didn't like it? - Alyona asked standing in the doorway of the bedroom and folded her arms on her chest. She was already wearing a light robe.<br/>Manuel sighed, turned to her and said with a guilty face:</p><p>-Bitte entschuldige... -Aber ich muss sehr schnell weg. Ich bin schon zu spät... Und... das war wirklich schön die letzte Nacht. -Excuse me... But I'm in a great hurry. I'm already very late... And... last night was really beautiful.<br/>Alyona sighed and turned away and wanted to go back to the room, dropping the words over her shoulder:<br/>-Dann gehe, ich halte dich nicht auf. -Then go, I'm not holding you back. - and she started crying. She was so hurt that this handsome football player, just like all men, got what he wanted and left right away.<br/>Manuel couldn't stand women's tears and you must say he liked that girl. And although he was not planning to start a relationship with her, he still offered her, either out of pity or out of sympathy, approaching her and touching her shoulder:</p><p>-Pass auf! Gib mir bitte deine Telefonnummer und ich rufe dich an. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Die Jungs warten auf mich beim Training. -Listen! Give me your phone number and I'll call you. I really have to run. The guys are waiting for me at practice.<br/>Alyona first pulled her shoulder away, she didn't like the fact that he wanted to leave so easily first and not even say goodbye. But she really liked this guy somehow, whose name she had already forgotten, and she didn't want to lose track of him. So she quickly took a piece of paper and wrote her number on it, handing it over to him with a slightly offended face. Manuel took it, smiled, kissed her slightly on the cheek, and quickly left the apartment, saying goodbye softly to her:<br/>-Das war wirklich schön. Und bitte niemandem erzählen! -It was really nice with you. And please don't tell anyone about it!<br/>After lunch, Marina came back home. By that time Alyona had already cleaned up, even prepared lunch and was looking forward to telling Marina about her adventure. From the moment the footballer left, she was thinking about him almost without any break. He really had a crush on her head. So tall, blue-eyed, handsome and muscular. Her friend in Russia didn't do sports at all and, accordingly, there was no sporting figure there at all. She even disgusted to think about him, how she could have anything with him until this very day and decided that it was over with him, especially after his cheating.<br/>Alyona wondered if this football player would call her. His blue eyes, this look in her memory before her eyes, did not leave her without hope at all. As she understood it, she sensed some interest in his eyes, even if it may be quite small.<br/>There was a ringing of the doorbell and the mailman came by. He brought a package for Marina and a letter from the university addressed to her, Alyona. She opened it with trembling hands and knew that there was an answer to her request to go there to study. After reading the letter quickly, she jumped up with joy. She was informed that she had been admitted to the University of Munich and could start studying at the Faculty of Economics in September. Now the important question was: Where can she get the money from? It was urgent to continue looking for work, at all costs. And she was happy and wanted "to live" again!</p><p> </p><p>When Marina arrived, Alyona immediately attacked her with her joyful news.<br/>-Well, that's wonderful! Then I won't live here alone anymore. It's more fun together. Don't worry, there's still time to get a job. Well, at first I'll help you. - good-hearted Marina said joyfully. Alyona was excited and told her:<br/>-And I spent a wild night with a football player.<br/>Marina sat down in astonishment:<br/>-With a football player? Where did you pick him up? Which football player?<br/>-I don't know which one. I forgot his name. I got so drunk out of grief last night, I didn't get hired at the damn bar, there's a lot I don't remember. He's tall, handsome, with blue eyes, great kisser. I brought him here, I hope you don't get mad.<br/>Marina was sitting with her mouth open, and then laughed:<br/>-Come on, Alyonka! Don't you even remember which club he came from?<br/>-Well, they were wearing some red T-shirts, but I don't know what they are. - Alyona answered a bit guilty. And then she spoke quietly and proudly:<br/>-He asked for my phone number when he was leaving this morning.<br/>Marina even whistled:<br/>-So it's someone from the Bayern Munich club! Wow! The only question is from which team?</p><p>Alyona suddenly made a noise, remembering that he asked her not to tell anyone about it. But it was already late and she very quickly decided to change the subject.<br/>When Manuel appeared at the training, he was immediately pestered by the guys about where he had disappeared so abruptly last night without even saying goodbye. Apparently, no one noticed that he left the bar not alone, which was quite satisfactory to Manuel. He gave the guys an excuse just telling: "I wasn't in the mood and I was pretty drunk, so I called a taxi and went home. I didn't even have the energy to say goodbye." His teammates only strangely looked over, but did not dare to further question their captain. Only Joshua Kimmich whispered in Thomas Müller's ear: "And I saw him leave with that sad blonde girl who was sitting there in the far corner bar." Thomas nodded, apparently he saw it too, but made it clear with such a glance that he did not want to discuss it.<br/>And that same girl from the bar didn't get out of Manuel's head. Except for the hot night and the fact that she clearly did not know who he was, there was something about her that appealed to him and he was seriously thinking throughout the whole training whether to call her or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manuel hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted to call this girl because he liked her. On the other hand, after the end of his marriage to Nina, he wanted - as many have advised him - not to immediately get into a new relationship, but to think about what he actually wants in this life from women, and in particular, whether he wants a lasting relationship. In general, Manuel was confused and did not know what he wanted! And that's also why he didn't dare to call Alyona. Somehow now, having met Alyona, he suddenly realized that he no longer wants to hurt anyone, breaking another woman's heart. And he didn't call her. He plunged his head into football and focused on the progress in his still great career. To the delight of the fans and the supporters.</p><p>********************************************</p><p>Alyona had to admit she was waiting for a call from a handsome football player. And every day realizing that she was waiting for nothing, she was getting more and more upset. She didn't want to confess, but she really liked him. She liked everything about him: his gorgeous shape, beautiful face, blue as the sky eyes - in which you can drown - a manner of speaking and a pleasant voice, and of course, impressive sex. Alyona remembered with pleasure the passages of that stormy night, while blushing.</p><p> </p><p>There were a couple of weeks left before the start of the academic year at the university. Alyona still had a few more things to settle in Russia and left there while she had time.<br/>There she found solace in the arms of her friend, even though he disgusted her. The only joy in recent weeks was the news that she had found a job in a bar, a cafe and even in a babysitting family. So now she had some money in sight for her life in Munich at first and one problem was solved at least</p><p>And then those weeks flew by and Alyona is already a proud student of the University of Germany. One day, when she was coming home after school to have lunch and go to work in a cafe, her smartphone rang and she saw an unknown number on the display, or rather none. The display showed the words "Number unknown". Alyona never answered the phone when she saw such calls and did not respond this time. But the caller didn't seem to want to leave her alone and the phone rang again. Alyona didn't respond to the call one more time. To her delight, the phone was soon silent.<br/>Marina wasn't home yet and Alyona started to cook them something to eat quickly, because her friend was about to show up every minute and they both had to go to work in the afternoon. And then her phone rang again and again it was anonymous. Alyona wondered who was pushing for her so hard, and her curiosity won. She answered the phone:<br/>-Hallo? -Hello?  - ...she said with a touch of uncertainty.</p><p>-Alyona?  - she heard back a voice that was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to.<br/>-Ja. Das bin ich. Wer ist das bitte? -Yes. It's me. Who is it? - Alyona  was wondering.<br/>-Äh... das bin ich... äh... Manuel... -Uh... it's me... uh... Manuel.<br/>Alyona didn't understand at first, but the young man added, seeming to understand her confusion:<br/>-Wir haben uns mal im Bar kennengelernt und äh... danach zu dir gegangen... -We met once in a bar... uh... and then we went to you...<br/>Alyona immediately remembered an almost forgotten scene and joy filled her soul. However, she suddenly answered him sharply:</p><p>-Toll, Manuel! Das ist ja sehr nett, dass du erst jetzt anrufst! Echt! Ist das dein Ernst??? Das ist fast 3 Monate her!!! -Amazing, Manuel!  ( finally she remembers his name) It's very nice of you to just call me now! Really! Are you serious ?! It's been three months since then!! - she yelled at him in anger and hung up. The phone rang again, but she didn't answer, thinking in a rage: "What only this bloody football player allows himself! He thinks I'm just sitting there waiting for him?" The truth is, she had to be honest with herself that she was really waiting for it. But her self-respect did its job and she rejected him, which she really began to regret. Because there wasn't another call from him, not in a minute, not in an hour, not days later...</p><p>Manuel was in yet another shock from Alyona. Hardly anyone's ever knocked him out like that, of women. He wasn't used to... let's say mildly, such treatment. But even with an afflicted ego, he knew deep down that she was right. Nevertheless, he was in terrible pain now, and, the worst of all, he wanted to meet Alyona even more than before.</p><p> Alyona decided not to say anything about this call to Marina. "Why?" - she thought. - "The train left anyway. It's not coming back".</p><p>One or two days later Marina was sitting and watching football in the living room, and Anita was cooking them dinner. Football, as we know, was not her thing and she loved to cook, so she was standing, cooking and singing one of her favorite songs in the kitchen, trying to chase away the negative and hard for her soul thoughts and memories of the word "football". Every now and then Marinka was shouting something out of joy there. Apparently, her favorite team was winning or something. Alyona finally prepared everything, tasted it and was very satisfied with the taste. Then she took one plate of food to take it to Marina. When she walked into the room and gave a dish to a friend, she begged her saying:<br/>-Oh! Thank you, sweetheart! Well, please sit down and watch with me for a while. Our team is winning. Oh, that's so cool! And it's against the French!<br/>Marina didn't want to sit alone and watch. Usually she would watch football with friends.  Alyona sighed tired and answered, bending with disgust to the screen, where a bunch of fools - in her opinion - for some reason were chasing one ball:<br/>-Okay, then. Well, even though I don't really understand anything about it, okay. I'm just going to get my plate now.<br/>And with these words, she walked out, rolling her eyes from a slight irritation.<br/>Returning to the room with the second plate, she unwittingly looked at the TV screen, as Marinka frantically screamed at that moment:<br/>-Hurrah!  Bravo Manu! That's a nice save! Manu is the best! - and clapped her hands like a freak.<br/>Alyona, standing in the middle of the room, dropped the plate from her hands, completely forgetting that she had it in her hands, she was staring at the screen. There was HIM!!! Him!!! She recognized him immediately, just instantly. He - her love of that one hot night - was standing in the goal! There was a repeat of the save Marinka had just mentioned on the TV, and Alyona was gazing at the screen in a mesmerizing way. Marinka cried out with dismay when she saw what had happened. The plate broke and there's no need to talk about the food.</p><p>-What the fuck is it, Alyona?! What are you doing? - she asked in fright a friend who was still gawking at the screen and now she was pointing her finger at the goalkeeper.<br/>-Who's that? - Alyona asked in a trembling voice. - How did you say...? Manu?<br/>Marina rushed to pick up what was broken and answered with a smile:<br/>-Manuel Neuer is the goalkeeper of the German national team, the best goalkeeper in the world, in person. Why? He looks great, doesn't he?<br/>Alyona forgot how to breathe and did not answer, kneeling down and joined to clean the floor. She wouldn't look at what she was doing, but looked at the screen. He was no longer shown on the screen, only sometimes from a distance. And she was looking eagerly at the screen to see him again.</p><p>-What's wrong with you, Alyona? - Marina was surprised to ask.  <br/>And then they showed him briefly in close-up and said about his super class. Alyona freaked out when she finally recognized him for sure:<br/>-That's him! It's really him! - and she closed her mouth with her hand, widening her eyes.<br/>-What do you mean "Him"? Explain! - Marinka asked her.<br/>-God, who, who! Well, that football player from the bar... - Alyona answered irritably, and seeing that Marina opened her mouth and understood nothing, she added: - Well, who I was here with three months ago, he slept over here and so on.<br/>And after these words, she covered her mouth with her hands and kept looking at the screen.<br/>Marina looked at her friend in shock, and then laughed and asked:<br/>-Aren't you mistaken? Maybe you got something wrong. It wasn't last week after all. And It isn't just anybody! It's our number one of Germany, our captain of the national team and of the Bayern Munich football club.<br/>-No. I'm not mistaken. And I recalled his name. He told me his name at the bar. And... - and then she started crying bitterly.</p><p>-Come on, Alyona! Calm down! -If it was really him, you should be happy! It's such an honor! - Marina, who was dumbfounded, was wondering.</p><p> </p><p>That evening and all night Alyona kept Marina awake. She forced her to tell everything about this goalkeeper, went all over the Internet about as much information on him as possible. She watched a bunch of videos of him with his saves on YouTube.<br/>And when she realized who she'd turned down, she bitterly regretted it, crying. However, she told Marina the following:<br/>-Good riddance! This once again proves that all these stars-football players are bastards.<br/>Marina just shook her head. And Alyona cried even harder.<br/>-Come on, calm down, Alyona! This guy's not your caliber anyway. Be glad you had one night with him! Even if you don't remember it very well.<br/>Alyona spoke through her tears:<br/>-Marina! No, I'm a complete fool! Aaaaaaaaaaah... I fucking sent him to hell. I mean, he called me the other day, recently! You know what I mean?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Сan't take it anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manuel was certainly very happy that they have beaten France and he managed to keep clean sheet, and that even against such a strong opponent.<br/>But his recent call to Alyona still gave him a hard time. He was tired of all the women eternally trying to hanging on him from all sides. He realized he didn't need them all anymore. This Alyona just knocked him out. He started sleeping badly, eating irregularly and was afraid that this would soon affect his performance in his favorite sport. So he decided to "win" this girl by all means, and so he had to call her again.</p><p>Immediately the day after the match, he dialed her number again. Nobody answered his call once again and he wanted to throw his phone in the corner as there was a knock on the door of the hotel room.<br/>Manuel reluctantly responded:<br/>-Ja? -Yes?<br/>-Manu! Komm zum Frühstück runter. Wir müssen bald los. -Manu! Come down for breakfast! We have to leave soon. - Jerome's voice was heard at the door.<br/>-Frühstückt ohne mich! Ich habe kein Bock. -Have breakfast without me.  I have no appetite. - Manuel shouted back annoyingly.<br/>-Hey, Alter! Was ist los? Komm! Du hast gestern einen Super-Spiel abgeliefert! -Hey! Old man! What's the matter? Come on! You showed such a great performance last night!  - Jerome wasn't giving up.<br/>And Manuel let him into his room so he wouldn't make any more noise in the hallway. Then he sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>Boateng, seeing his colleague, immediately realized that something was wrong and sat down next to him, gently asking:<br/>-Hey! Kann ich irgendwie helfen?  -Hey! Is there anything I can do?<br/>-Ich glaub nicht. -I guess not. - Manu answered without looking at him. -Oder wirst du zu ihr gehen zu sie überzeugen, dass ich kein Arschloch bin und wirklich ein Interesse habe? -Or do you want to go to her and convince her that I'm not an asshole and that I'm really interested in her?<br/>-Ach! Liebeskummer? - Ah! The throes of love? - Jerome guessed it. -Nein Alter! Du musst das wohl selbst diesen Schritt tun, wenn sie dir wichtig zu sein scheint. -No, buddy! You have to take this step yourself, if you care about her. - Boateng gave him a firm answer.<br/>Manu suddenly slammed him on his shoulder and said he was ready to go to breakfast, got up and headed for the door. He made a decision.</p><p>Alyona was in bed the whole next day and tears did not dry out on her face. She watched until pain in her eyes YouTube and browsed the Internet and knew Manuel Neuer's biography by heart. But she didn't really feel like to go on living. She fell so in love with him that now she was ready to kill herself for how she could blow him away just like that. Every now and then Marina tried to calm her down and somehow distract her, but it was all for nothing. She even had to take Alyona's smartphone and laptop away from her so that she could stop staring at Neuer's photos and videos without end.<br/>-So you can go crazy, sweetheart! And you have to finish university and build your life. - She said it in a straightforward way.<br/>But Manuel's words were in Alyona's ears when he called her, and she couldn't calm down.</p><p>Early Monday morning Alyona found out when she was about to leave home to go to university that she had forgotten to charge her smartphone and frantically threw it into the corner instead of connecting it to the charge. She didn't care. Whether somebody calls her or not. Someone she wanted to call more than anything in her life wouldn't call anyway, she thought. And she didn't care about anyone else's calls.</p><p>Two days after the match after training, when he got free, Manuel tried to call Alyona again. But she had an answering machine turned on and he went straight to her, muttering "I can't take it anymore", though he did not remember where she lived exactly. He remembered the bar they were in that day and decided to try to find her that way. The trouble was, he didn't remember at all which one of the three streets adjacent to the bar he and Alena went long that night. And after he walked through the two "wrong" streets, the third one brought back memories to him and he realized that he was going the right way. He remembered how impudently he embraced her by her thin waist, breathing in her pleasant smell and enjoying the closeness of this beautiful girl. And that's when he saw it! That very door, the door of her apartment! He stopped in front of it like he'd gotten imbedded in the ground and he didn't dare to ring the bell.</p><p>But then the door opened itself and Marina stumbled nose to nose at the great goalkeeper.<br/>-Oops! -She screamed out of surprise.<br/>Manuel was also frightened, but thanks to his first-class reaction he quickly put his hands forward without letting the girl fall on him.<br/>Seeing who was standing in front of her - and she instantly recognized him - her eyes turned into two soccer balls, her jaw loosened to the floor and she froze in place as dug in. Manuel was also puzzled, as he was 99% sure that Alyona lived in this apartment. So he hesitated to ask:<br/>-Verzeihung! Ich dachte hier wohnt Alyona? -I'm sorry! I thought Alyona lived here?<br/>Marina just nodded and still, in shock, showed with her hand inside the apartment. When he entered the apartment, he found her in the kitchen washing dishes. Alyona couldn't hear his quiet steps and was singing a song. He stopped for a moment in the doorway and admired her figure and scattered hair on her shoulders, then sighed and said in a low, quiet voice:<br/>-Hallo Alyona! -Hello, Alyona!</p><p>She shuddered, turned around and froze in place, somehow immediately looking into his eyes. Her legs were getting week and she even swayed. She grabbed quickly at the edge of the sink, but since her hands were wet and the sink was also wet, it turned out to be a bad support. The more reliable support was Manuel who jumped immediately to her.<br/>-All in Ordnung? -Are you all right?  - He looked her in the eyes when he held her by the shoulders. She immediately drowned in his eyes, all shuddered with excitement, recollecting and well aware of who was standing in front of her and only nodded, smiling. She did not want to show him that she now knew who he was, and it was extremely difficult for her to cope with it.<br/>All her anger waved away and she stood like a mesmerized woman, keeping her eyes on him. His hands unwittingly descended from his shoulders to her waist. That' s why she shuddered again in some pleasant anticipation.  "He came, he came, he came to me..." she thought, smiling at him and answered quietly and gently, timidly putting her hands on his shoulders:<br/>-Jetzt ja. -Now, yes.</p><p>Marina had forgotten where she was going and after recovering a bit from the shock came back to the apartment to see what was going on.</p><p>Manuel saw something in her eyes that he could not remember from the last time and a kind of "invitation" and he did not think long, took one hand off her waist and put it on her cheek, starting to caress it and a little bit of her lips with his thumb. Alyona's belly was trembling with desire, sweetly drowsy and she unwittingly closed her eyes with pleasure. At that moment she felt his lips hesitatingly touching her lips and unable to cope anymore, wrapped her hands around his neck and responded all in a trembling to his kiss. Manuel was very happy, and for a moment broke away from her to smile and drew her to himself, greedily clinging to her lips again. "Oh My God!" - Alyona thought, drowning in the delight of hunger for more, "How awesome he can do this! He's not just great to catch and hit balls."</p><p>But then they heard an involuntary staggering of Marina at the kitchen door and both pulled away from each other at once. Marina just mumbled fast:<br/>-Entschuldigung... -Sorry! - and flew out of the apartment like scalded, and the two couldn't even react.</p><p>Suddenly Alyona pushed Manuel away, as if to wake up and said strictly:<br/>-Wenn du glaubst du hast damit alles gut gemacht, was du veranstaltet hattest, du irrst dich gewaltig! -If you think you've fixed everything you've had messed up with it (she means the kiss) again, then you're deeply wrong!</p><p>But in her eyes there was audacity and the way she reacted to his kiss made him realize that everything was not so bad, and he answered with a smile:<br/>-Das glaube ich auch nicht. Ich möchte mich für alles entschuldigen. -I don't believe so too. So I want to apologize for everything.<br/>-Ja, ja, das sagt ihr ja alle. -Yeah, yeah. That's what you're all saying.  - Alyona started, already mentally scolding herself for her pride, inappropriately hitting inside her. She certainly did not want to "lose" him a second time, especially after she found out who he was and unwittingly fell in love with him even more.</p><p>-Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, wirklich nicht. Ich musste mir etwas Auszeit nehmen, um etwas über mein Leben nachzudenken. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit so viel falsch gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wer ich bin und was ich will. -I'm very sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you, really, I didn't. I had to take a little time-out to think about my life. I've been making so many mistakes lately, I didn't know who I was or what I wanted. - He answered.<br/>Alina didn't actually have plans to give away the fact that she knew who he was yet, but for some reason, she just let out it, cursing in her head with herself:<br/>-Du bist der beste Torwart der Welt, der berühmte Manuel Neuer. -You're the best goalkeeper in the world, the famous Manuel Neuer.<br/>Manuel was like got hitting by that word. "She knows..." - he thought sadly with lowering his eyes down, but at the same moment he realized that it would sooner or later come out and it doesn't change his interest in her. She still attracted him and there was hope in him that her feelings for him - if she had any - had not changed from the fact that she had found out about his status and that he still had a chance for true love. And he wondered by looking at her anxiously:</p><p>-Ändert das was? -Is it making a difference?<br/>Alyona mysteriously smiled and answered:<br/>-Nicht unbedingt. -No, not necessarily.<br/>Manuel approached her again to resume their interrupted kiss, but then he remembered the girl who had opened the door:<br/>-Wer war denn das eben? -Who was that just now? Habe ich sie irgendwie verschreckt? -Did I scare her somehow? Sie ist eben so komisch weg gerannt... She just ran away so strangely...<br/>-Hat sie dir gefallen? -Did you like her? - Alyona asked jealously without expecting herself to do it.<br/>Manuel liked her reaction and smiled with waving head negatively. Alyona laughed and answered:<br/>-Wir wohnen zusammen. -We're living together.<br/>His eyes expanded and she realized what he thought and laughed again:<br/>-Nein, das ist nicht was du eventuell denkst. Wir sind beide Studentinnen und haben beide keine Familie hier, da wir aus Russland kommen und teilen nur die Wohnung zusammen, wegen Kosten. -No, that's not what you might think. We're both students and we both don't have family here because we're from Russia. And we're sharing this apartment for financial reasons.<br/>Her laughter had an arousing effect on him and he slowly pulled her towards him and joined her lips with a kiss full of desire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do you like more?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is filled with mature content! Not for young people under 16 years old!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time their kiss was not interrupted and they were standing there enjoying each other for a while, taking a short break to catch their breath. Manuel asked playfully, looking Alyona right in the eyes, but so persistently that her soul had gone to her heels:<br/>-Bist du mir immer noch böse? -Are you still mad at me?<br/>Alyona smiled and looked down as she couldn't handle to look into his blue eyes like the sky and thought: " Fool! How can you even be mad at him? Even if he may be a bastard and will abandon me after he gets what he wants, he's magnificent and worth my suffering, even if it's for life!"<br/> And she answered him by raising her eyes at him again and smiling cunningly:<br/>-Das hängt davon ab, was du jetzt weitermachst. -Depending on what you are going to do next."</p><p>Manuel smirked and greedily resumed the kiss, but so passionately and excitingly that Alyona gasped and drowned in the feeling that enveloped her. Their tongues greedily played with each other, exploring each other, enjoying and arousing them both more and more. He pulled away from her again and looked into her dark eyes, as if looking for proof of what he was feeling from her. Alyona saw in his blue eyes tenderness and desire, and hiding her face on his chest and hugging his wide back she thought again: "God, he's going to drive me crazy now and I'm going to jump on him if he continues to do that! What will he think of me then??" But Manuel didn't think anything. He, inspired by the feeling conveyed to him by Alyona, pressed the girl closely against him and again covered her lips with his lips. She again felt his hot rapid breath, his body, his smell, and without breaking away from his sweet lips, tiptoeing, reached out and hugged him by the strong neck, gently caressing it with her thin fingers. Nice goosebumps went over his body. Alena got a little dizzy again (because it was him!) and at the moment she was happy with such a powerful support. The memories of the first hot night flashed simultaneously in both their heads and they realized how much they wanted to do it again and not one day, but right now. The sensations of each other in a sober state seemed even more intense.<br/>His hands were already walking freely on her body, caressing wherever they could.</p><p>Alyona could feel from his breath that Manuel clearly wanted more, and also, how her knees were swaying, weakening and trembling with anticipation of the beautiful. "He is so madly handsome, sexy, attractive, masculine, great," she thought. He was the absolute embodiment of her male ideal. And she didn't understand why she'd never seen him before and where was she? In what dream? She wanted him now with every cell of her body, probably only now, realizing how much she had missed him all these months. And then he interrupted their hot kiss by asking her hoarsely:<br/>-Willst du mehr? -Do you want more?<br/>-Oh mein Gott, jaaaaaa! -Oh my God, yeah! - Alyona whispered, not knowing what she was shaking more from, arousal and desire or excitement ( realizing who was with her), and thought to herself: " Boy, is he crazy to ask such a question?"</p><p>-Dann musst du mich in dein Schlafzimmer bringen. -Then take me to the bedroom! - Manuel said with a charming smile, and swallowed at the same time, which made her head spin even more. He felt her trembling, saw her charming smile at his words, and it made his heart beat stronger and his "battle comrade" ache with a strong desire. Alyona barely pulled herself together just to avoid running. She took his hand and slowly led him to the bedroom. She did not want to seem like the hungry tiger she was feeling right now. He quickly pulled off her T-shirt and cleverly unbuttoned her bra, throwing it all aside, making Alyona shudder even more out of shyness and excitement under his admiring look. Holding her breasts in his hands, he gently massaged them, then leaned over to kiss her nipples one by one. Her breasts seemed perfect to him and he tickled them gently with his stubble, causing her breathing problems. Then he gave her a few kisses on the neck. She was standing there with her head already thrown back from all this pleasure, and he whispered:</p><p>-Du bist verdammt wunderschön! -You're bloody beautiful!</p><p>He unbuttoned her jeans and she trembled even more. With the next move he clung to her lips, pulled her jeans and panties down and caressed her buttocks and thighs for a few seconds, savoring the moment. His hand slid in her groin and began to caress her there. Alyona shuddered, groaned and forgot where she was and who she was. Feeling himself at the limit, he pulled away from her for a second, pulled off her clothes completely, threw a new excited look at her, and suddenly spoke quietly and playfully smiling:</p><p>-Jetzt ziehe mich aus! -Now take my clothes off!</p><p>Alyona rounded her eyes a little and slowly pulled his T-shirt up with her trembling hands. It seemed too slow to Manuel and he ripped his shirt off, ignoring that it cracked. He was breathing abruptly. In front of Alyona was the mighty breast of a great goalkeeper and she unwittingly laid her hands on it and began to caress it with gentle strokes, then she kissed it, thinking: "Oh my God.... How handsome he is!" What she was doing in ecstasy drove him mad, and he closed his eyes with pleasure, with his head thrown back. She stroked his tummy too with the thought: "Perfection itself!" And then he shuddered, intercepted her hand, kissed her on the lips, and then directed her hand to the clasp of his jeans. She held her breath and (again too slow for Manuel) started unbuttoning the jeans with her still shivering hands. Weary of desire, he tore his jeans down and threw them aside, for which she was mentally grateful. No matter how much he wanted her, he still didn't want to appear impolite or too hasty to her. For the first time in years he really wanted to please a girl, not just get it for himself.</p><p>He took her by the waist and pressed her tightly against him, caressing her. When he sat down on the bed, he lay down on his back, pulling Alyona with him, and drawing her to the next hot kiss. Feeling his strong erection she found and stroked him there. He guided her hand into his underpants and she immediately wrapped her hands around his hot tender flesh, beginning to caress it gently. It turned her on even more, especially when she heard him moaning. Alyona liked it and, feeling confident, she continued to caress him. She wanted to taste it and crawled down his body, pulling his underwear off. "He's as gorgeous as his owner," slipped through her mind. She licked his pride a few times and took him in her mouth and became so carried away in such a way that not a minute passed since he had prayed husky to her:</p><p>-Alyona, bitte! Ich bin sehr nah dran... möchte in dich! Jetzt! -Alyona, please!  I'm very close... I want in you! Now!<br/>But at the same moment she made such a movement with her mouth that he could no longer control himself and Alyona suddenly felt her mouth filled with semen. But she wasn't afraid, she swallowed everything and gently sucked him until Manuel, having made a blissful moan, grabbed her head, showing that it was enough. Leaving this activity and hiding her face on Manuel's perfect tummy, she enjoyed the moment smiling satisfied, savoring his taste. He pulled her up to his face, grabbed her face, kissed her, and said nearly weeping:<br/>-Entschuldige... ich... ich wollte... ich mach das alles gut gleich... -I'm sorry... I... I wanted to... I'll fix it now…</p><p>He was terribly embarrassed that he hadn't contained himself in time.<br/>-Shush!" she pronounced softly as she gently laid her graceful finger on his lips, very proud of herself that she had succeeded in her first blowjob in her life. But he wouldn't let her relax for long. He wrapped greedy her finger with his lips and licked it. In her belly, everything went down. He rolled her on her back and landed above her on his strong arms and she only exclaimed "ah". Seeing him like that led her heart to a rabid beating and before she knew it, he leaned against her lips, kissing one then the other and biting them lightly. With the same wonderful, magical, hot lips he caressed her neck and breasts, kissing them, grabbing her nipples slightly so that she was moaning and wriggling under his insane tenderness. When he drew his stubble on her belly, and thus carried a new wave of pleasure through her body, he leaned his mouth between her legs, she shrieked and like flew to heaven on the wings of pleasure, literally immediately reaching her peak. He continued to caress her there while she was trembling and twitching with a strong orgasm that seemed never to end.</p><p>-Oh Baby... - Du bist so süß... -Oh baby... you're so sweet... -he whispered gently in her ear, kissing her on the lips and giving her her own taste. The pleasure he had given her, and in front of his eyes aroused him again. And waiting for her to "regain her senses" and breathe a little, he smiled as he looked her in the eyes and touched her belly with his re-excited cock. Then his phone rang first and then hers. But they weren't both perceiving that. Alyona caressed a little his hot "little friend" with her hand and he gently kissed her, spread her legs and entered her. She shouted his name out and placed her feet on his shoulders and so they moved in a crazy dance of love, carrying them both to the top of all the highs. He was caressing, kissing her legs and his breath was getting more and more irregular. Alyona's brain seemed to shut down because of the overabundance of emotions. She moaned, almost screamed until crazy pleasure filled her body and when she saw on his face and by the goosebumps on his skin that he was coming too, she smiled blissfully.</p><p>For about five minutes they were lying in each other's arms and silent. No one of them wished to interrupt those wonderful minutes.</p><p>Just their phones. They rang almost in unison annoyingly once again. Manuel first reluctantly but tenderly freed himself from the Alyona's hug, saying:</p><p>-Entschuldige Baby... ich muss leider rangehen... -I'm sorry baby... I beleave I should take it unfortunately... -and with these words, he got out of bed and lifted his pants from the floor to get his iPhone out of them. Alyona was clearly enjoying the view in front of her. Naked, he was a quite a sight to admire, and since she didn't know if she'd still be able to see him like that ever again, she was doing so now for her own pleasure, without paying any attention to her literally bursting phone. Manuel did not make it to the phone in time, but saw who had called and got into a panic:<br/>-Scheise! Ich habe einen Termin vergessen! Es tut mir leid, ich muss sofort los! -Fuck! I forgot about one appointment! I'm really sorry, but I have to go now! - and after he quickly typed some words or something on this phone he started getting dressed himself rapidly, which made Alyona laugh. Then her phone rang again and she got up very lazy to check who it was. When she saw on the display that they were calling from work, she realized that she had completely forgotten about her shift today, which had already begun, so they were looking for her.</p><p>-Scheise! Ich muss zur Arbeit! -Fuck! I have to go to work! - she exclaimed by throwing the blanket aside and started to dress like mad too.</p><p>Standing in the aisle before opening the door and gently kissing, however, they did not regret being late for their work and meetings. Manuel caressed her cheek and whispered gently:</p><p>-Ich rufe dich an... Versprochen... -I'll call you... I promise...</p><p>Alyona smiled and asked playfully:</p><p>-Genauso wie das letzte Mal? In drei Monaten? -Same as the last time? In three months?</p><p>-Nein. Auf sicher früher. Ich werde das so lange definitiv nicht mehr ertragen... -No. -No way. I definitely can't take it this long anymore...- he smiled and after a quick kiss he jumped out of the apartment. There was already a car waiting for him. He called Alyona from it in just half an hour and told her:</p><p>-Baby, das hat so viel spaß mit dir gemacht! Ich denke schon wieder an dich! Bitte erzähle aber das alles Niemandem! Das soll unser süßes Geheimnis sein! Du bist mein süßes Geheimnis sein! -Baby! It was so amazing with you! I'm already thinking about you again! Just please don't tell all this to anyone! It must remain our sweet secret! You're my sweet secret!<br/>Alyona was driving in her car to work and feeling like she was born again. The words he had said on the phone were still clearly in her head and she seemed to have learned them by heart, just like all the words he had said to her during their encounter today. She always had a great memory. Her heart was beating like crazy. She really wanted everything Manuel said to her today to be true. After today's  so close intimacy with him, she could not and did not want to imagine her life without him and already missed him madly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When's your next game?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona was working that day after their hot date with Manuel in  cafe, as a waitress. She apologized for being late and blushed when she had to lie about why to hide the real reason. Her boss was a little surprised because she was usually very punctual and she seemed strange to him today. But all he said was: "It happens. I only hope it was the first and last time."<br/>Alena didn't have any single thoughts about the work in her head, of course. It was only Manuel in it and what they had been doing this noon, it was so beautiful! Even she would keep imagining him among the clients. But of course he wasn't there and she was sighed. She was crazy about him, just crazy!</p><p>Unfortunately, while "flying this way in the clouds", she miscalculated several times in the cash when clients were paying, and at the end of the day she had a big disadvantage in the cash register. She bit her lip, but it didn't seem so important at the moment. Of course it was not! She was so stupidly happy! That's the second time she slept with Manuel Neuer! She's lucky one out of thousands! Although his fame didn't really concern her much. She did not quite understand what it was like to be a famous football player, because, as you know, before she saw him, football did not affect her in any single way. And it seemed to her that football players like Neuer were not the same as movie stars or rock stars. Alyona was more interested if Manuel had any more or less serious feelings for her. She fell so much in love with him that she was afraid that she would not survive if he either left her soon, having "played with her" a couple of times, or even after today's time he wouldn't let it happen again. She was even afraid to think about it all.</p><p>Alyona's missing cash was immediately deducted from her income, but she kept smiling, not thinking about how she would cope financially because of the loss of money. At the moment she was in heaven with small happiness. Or rather in the same heaven where she was with him today. With him! Oh, my God! With him! She was feeling dizzy and dreaming of seeing him again. "When will it be? I can't wait that long! I'll fucking call him myself! No, I can' t wait that long. I can't do it!" - She's just having different thoughts in her head. The cafe manager gave her - looking such shining from happiness - a slightly strange look again when she were leaving for home after work.</p><p>And in the evening, Marina came home. Alyona was already there. She had already had dinner and did not clean anything and did not wash the dishes, she was sitting on an unmade bed, blissfully smiling, all in her memories. Her roommate approached her and sat down quietly next to her, apparently afraid to utter a word. They had been sitting so silently for ten minutes, looking at each other from time to time.  Marina's eyes were full of delight and Alyona understood why. Alyona's eyes radiated happiness and Marina understood why. But the latter wanted to know more. With a smile, she wondered curiously:<br/>-Alyona, tell me...<br/>-What?<br/>-Tell me... you... , uh... well...<br/>-Yeah.<br/>-Yeah? Yeah? - Marina jumped from bed, with her eyes wide open and her mouth covered with her hand? Wow! Wow! Whoa! How?<br/>-What how?<br/>-What was it like? Did you seduce him?<br/>-What makes you think that?<br/>-I don't think anything, I'm just asking! Alyonka! Don't you understand? I'm very curious! About all the details! Come on, imagine to be on my place! It's... it's just not anyone!!! It's...<br/>-I understand... -Alyona answered with a smile and lied, because she didn't really understand all the fan stuff yet. - But... Manu (she loved to call him that) asked me not to say anything to anyone, and you need everything with details! - And laughing, she added: - But there's no point in hiding something from you, you saw it... in the kitchen. - And as soon as she said it, she could feel the butterflies in her belly coming from those sweet memories.</p><p>-Alyonochka, please! Tell me, just a little bit, please! - Marina started asking. - Of course I swear, I won't say  a word to anyone! My grave! Not a single word to anybody! I promise, please! What's he like? Gentle or rather...? And how does he kiss?<br/>Alyona smiled, hugged her friend and said:<br/>-I'm so fucking eager to share it with somebody! You'd even imagine! I don't just know where to go with emotions and feelings. I'm even more in love now, and for real.  Well, who else do I have to share it with besides you?<br/>Marina nodded understandably and smiled with anticipation and envy in her eyes.<br/>And Alyona told her briefly what happened when Marina left the apartment this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Marina was completely shocked and delighted to listen to Alyona and kept looking at her friend the same way when she finished.<br/>-I wish he'd called you again!‖ At least, huh?! How cool, Alyonka! I can't believe it! You and him! I didn't quite believe you 100% until today, when he was suddenly at our door. I almost died on the spot myself! I've never seen him alive before! And here, sorry, to fuck with him! No, come on, huh? Alyonkaaaaaaah! It's such an honor to be sitting here with you, damn it!<br/>Alyona shrugged her shoulders thoughtfully, still smiling. She was thinking about him, still almost feeling his hands on her body and the warmth of his skin. Suddenly, Marinka would scream:<br/>-Wait! What? Weren't you on that bed...? On the same bed, right? Wow!<br/>And she threw herself on the bed and the pillows, trying to smell some unfamiliar smells. And it looks like she smelled something, because she immediately exclaimed:<br/>-Here it is! Smell it! That's what he smells like, isn't it? I don't recognize that smell.</p><p>Alyona rolled her eyes thinking, "Fan!" But in her head immediately flashed a scene of their love act and her body was like thrown into the heat.  Her friend didn't let go and pulled her by the hand to the pillow. She had to inhale that smell and confirm that it belonged to Manu. Alyona became dizzy again and she was filled with longing and strong desire to see him again and feel his closeness, his lips and breath, his everything ...</p><p>And then Alyona suddenly started crying, as if she "woke up" and remembered - and now realizing that she lacks the whole 50 euros from today's salary!<br/>Marina was scared and asked:<br/>-Alyona, what is it? What's wrong? Why the tears? I mean, he said he would call. Or don't you believe it? He looked at you that way that I personally believe he'll call!<br/>The last words made Alyona smile and wait with hope.<br/>Alyona told Marina about her working day and Marina hugged her friend understandably.<br/>-Don't get upset! It's gonna be okay. We' re make it somehow. The important thing is that he calls you! Well, that's a shame of course, with the money. We' re gonna have to save money on something. Again to postpone, for example, the buying of a membership card for the Bayern Munich Fan Club.</p><p>Manuel was all over his business meeting, which he was also a little late for. His agent kept "bringing Manuel back to reality" when he was asked for some kind of reply. He smiled confusedly and asked again what they wanted from him. In the end, and thanks to his agent, the meeting ended successfully. But it was costing a lot of nerves to his agent.<br/>-Was ist mit dir heute manu? Du bist irgendwie nicht bei der Sache gewesen und wirktest so... so... aufgeregt. -What's with you today, Manu? It's like you were absent in a meeting and you seemed pretty excited about something.<br/>Manuel only smiled, apologized, thanked his agent for a good job and said goodbye heading quickly home. He felt that he fell in love again and was shining with joy.</p><p>-Let's go to the next Bayern match. - Alyona offered to Marina. - I want to see him play and as much as possible. And I read something about open trainings...<br/>The girl laughed very loud and said:<br/>-That means, dear, no idea, no clue at all. Ha-ha-ha-ha!  Alyona! You think it's that easy to get to their match? I'd go to every match like this. And God bless you, if you're lucky enough to get a ticket, it's one ticket a year. For training, yes. You can get in if you don't have a lot of people coming there. We'll do it. I've been there a few times, but Manu was either absent that day or had never been close to me in such a way that I only saw him from far away.</p><p>Alyona was a little discouraged right away. What she wanted most in her life now was to see him play live and, frankly, better not miss any such opportunity at all. But she knew that she probably wanted a lot.<br/>And that's when Manuel called! She held her breath, inside the bottom of her stomach everything suddenly tightened, like when he first kissed her today. With excitement and joy, she was first afraid to answer the phone, frozen on the spot and looking at the display, not believing her eyes that he was really calling her again!<br/>-Alyona! - Marina a kind of woke her up with her voice. - Your phone! Though Alyona put his number in her contacts, she was afraid to name him somehow (what if anyone would see). That's why the display was only showing "?" Then she just couldn't think of a good name to give it.</p><p>The phone rang persistently and before Manuel hung up thinking "She doesn't want to hear anything about me again. I was such a miserable lover" Alyona took control and repulsing her fear she answered:<br/>-Yes. It's Alyona.<br/>-Hey! Das ist ja toll, dass ich dich noch erreiche! Wie war dein Tag? - Hi! It's great I could still reach you! How was your day? - Manuel asked being happy, judging by his voice.<br/>-Hey! Alles gut. Und bei dir? - Hey! It's okay. What about you? - Alyona replied shyly with a rabid heart beating in her chest enjoying his voice.<br/>-Gut, aber längst nicht so gut wie das Teil des Tages mir dir. -Okay, but not like the part of the day that was with you. - he said, smiling at the phone. Alyona thought she even felt his smile and smiled back, not knowing what to say. She had a lot of thoughts. Actually, she just wanted to yell at the phone that she was going to go where he wanted to be with him, only him, to belong to him.<br/>Instead, she asked:<br/>-Wann ist dein nächstes Spiel? -When do you have your next match?<br/>-Morgen. Warum? - Tomorrow. Why do you ask?<br/>Alena thought, " Fuck, why warum??? Stupid cutie!"<br/>-Ich würde gerne dich beim Spielen sehen. -I'd really like to see you playing the match.<br/>-Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für Fußball? Ich hatte zumindest den Eindruck.  -I thought you weren't interested in football? At least I got that impression. - he was surprised.<br/>-Ja, das stimmt. -Yeah, that's right. - Alyona responded, but Marina suddenly shoved her painfully into her side, looking at her like she was crazy and Alyona quickly corrected: - Ich meine, doch, ich interessiere mich für Fußball, jetzt. Aber du hast schon irgendwo Recht, ich spiele eher gerne Tennis. - I mean, that's not exactly true. I'm interested in football, now. But you're right in some respects, I like to play tennis more.<br/>- Tennis? Das ist ja cool! Ich spiele auch gerne Tennis. Dann können wir ja mal eventuell eine Runde spielen irgendwann, oder? - Tennis? This is awesome! I like to play tennis, too. Maybe we should play a game sometime, another day, or what do you think?</p><p>Alena almost burst with joy. Of course, she had nothing against it, she was glowing with happiness and would have run to the courts with him right now. However, in Munich she has not yet had the opportunity to sign up for tennis, because it was very expensive and not yet in her budget.</p><p>-Du kriegst keine Tickets mehr für morgen. Und weißt du was? Ich möchte dich auch so gerne beim Spiel dabei haben, das Gefühl haben, dass du in der Nähe bist und zuschaust. Deswegen kann ich dir ein Ticket organisieren. -You're not getting tickets for tomorrow. And guess what? I'd love for you to be at the match, to feel you there watching. So I can get you a ticket.<br/>Alyona almost died on the spot and fell to her bed from too much excitement. "Wow"? Can he really do that? Will her new dream come true so soon?" - she thought only and she wanted to thank him, like Marina put in here:<br/>-Zwei! -Two!<br/>At first Manuel kept silent, apparently amazed that someone else was listening to their conversation, but remembering that Alyona did not live alone and at this time of day, her flatmate must be at home:<br/>-Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigung, für deine Freundin auch eins. - Yes, of course. I'm sorry.There's one for your girlfriend, too. - and heard Marina's grateful squeals in return, saying something like " Thaaaaaaaaaaank you so much." In German.</p><p>This time Alyona kicked Marina's side with her elbow, jumping up on the bed again from what she heard and hurriedly began to apologize:<br/>-Manu, es tut mir leid... Marina ist hier. Sie hat zufällig nur mitbekommen, dass du anrufst. Sie ist ein großer Fan von dir und von dem ganzen FC Bayern München und... Manu, I'm sorry... Marina is here. She accidentally heard you calling. She's a big fan of yours and of the whole club of Bayern Munich and...<br/>-Und sie weiß es mit uns, stimmt? -And she knows about us, doesn't she?- Manuel finished what I didn't want to do, but still, I was going to say.<br/>-Sie hat uns gesehen... in der Küche... -She saw us...you know... in the kitchen... -I started quietly, but Manu changed the subject quickly:<br/>-Heute kann ich nichts mehr machen, aber morgen kümmere ich mich darum und ich schicke dir die Karten aufs Handy, Ok? -I can't do anything today, but tomorrow I'll take care of it and send you tickets to your smartphone, OK?<br/>How could you say that something is not OK here, probably only a madman knows. That's why Alyona almost already shouted "Of course it's Ok!", but she got together in time and calmly answered:<br/>-Natürlich. Vielen Dank! Ich, äh, wir freuen uns schon so sehr und hoffen, dass ihr gewinnt. -Sure. Thank you very much! I, uh, we are already looking forward to the match and hope you win.<br/>-Das hoffe ich auch. -I really hope so, too...<br/>It felt like he still wanted to say something before saying goodbye, but he didn't, and Alyona knew why, and she somehow subconsciously understood, hearing his breath through the phone, what he wanted to say to her about. And it made her heart go to her heels and a pleasant warmth spilled all over her body. She felt foolish again, but the urge to rush immediately to look for him, throw herself on his neck, kiss him and not let go of him for a second. "What if he is no longer a single? - she thought suddenly biting her lip. - "Even though he told her at the bar that he broke up with his wife, it's not necessarily that he's not seeing anyone else..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Do I happen to be not sleeping?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manuel hung up the phone and smiled. He was very happy that Alyona wanted to attend his match and of course he would be delighted to arrange tickets for her and Marina. It wasn't a problem for him. One call to the manager and tickets are ready even for VIP area. That's where, by the way, he wanted Alyona to be sitting, because he knew where to look for her with his eyes.</p><p>And he was also thinking about how to see her again, in person, alone. Playing tennis would be a great occasion to meet and have a good time for both. All he had to do was to find time and offer her it. He certainly wanted to get to know this attractive girl better. Since sex with her was amazing in those two dates, he naturally wanted more. "We'll play tennis, then I'll invite her to some hotel for coffee and ice cream, and it's not far to the hotel room," he dreamed while smiling. He had one such quiet place where he was sure that they would be discreet and that the next day no pictures would appear in the press.<br/>It wasn't just sex that was important to him now. He was looking for a life partner and wanted to finally be with a woman who loved him first of all as a person, not his fame and money and not just to show herself and her outfits to the world every day, as many girlfriends and wives of football players did. This kind of relationship he has already had more than enough and he was tired of constantly new relationships, and the consequent failures and disappointments.</p><p>"Manuel fucking Neuer!" - told him Sven Ulreich, Robert Lewandowski and many others of his friends and teammates. - "You're a great professional and I don't know what we'd do without you in the team, but in your personal life, I'm sorry... You need to finally get wise and start a solid family with a loving wife and children! Years go by, old man! And then, there's nothing better than having your son or daughter first say "daddy" to you and smile at you."<br/>Manu was in the end already in his thirties, and he himself wanted constancy, family and a strong, loyal, but at the same time not blind fan love too.<br/>That's why he wanted to know as soon as possible what kind of person Alyona Maleyeva was. It seemed to him that she was not like all the girls he had met so far. She was somewhat like Kathrin, but not visually (and that was good so, as it would only remind him of the still painful break-up with his ex-girlfriend, which was also his own fault).<br/>Alyona's eyes - and yet all of her - radiated some kind of sincerity, kindness, sympathy and interest. She was simple and at the same time mysterious. Her interest in him seemed similar to that which he felt for her himself. He knew that all these illusions could crumble in one day into ashes, as it often happened with his ex girlfriends and he would again be left alone with his dream: to be completely happy.<br/>However, he was ready to take a new risk with this Slavic beauty. Yes, yes, there was some special Eastern European beauty in her, which he also noticed when looking at the girls there, being in Russia during the World Cup in 2018. The Slavs had some other features that attracted him somehow.  <br/>After the first contact with Alyona, which came straight after his breakup with his wife, he was no longer in any relationship (except for two short, one-night-stands, which he did rather in despair, because Alyona was not answering his calls). He didn't plunge immediately, as he usually did, into a new long relationship, taking a break and finally realizing what he wanted.</p><p>The next day was Saturday and Alyona woke up just by lunch time, as she practically couldn't sleep all night. She was thinking about Manuel. It seemed as if her heart no longer belonged to her and she was horrified, realizing that she hardly knew him and was already in love.</p><p>-Alyona, get up! Stop sleeping, you lucky girl! Your smartphone made the sounds of life. Maybe something from Manuel came? Aw! I still can't believe it! Check it out, please! It's the day of the match! - Marina was rattling her sleepy friend.<br/>Alyona immediately jumped up, remembering the match and Manuel's promise with tickets and ran to look for her phone. How happy she was when she could indeed see a message from Manuel asking for her email address to send her today's tickets.<br/>-Did he send it? - no less excited Marina asked.<br/>-Yes! Joyful Alyona answered, not believing her luck, when she opened his just sent tickets and thought smiling very brightly like almost to her ears: "Soon I will see him again! Oh, my God! I'll see him at the stadium!"</p><p>Marina immediately started dancing all over the apartment, hopping with joy. The match of the Bayern Munich football team is always like a rare holiday for her. For Alena it was her debut at all and she had no idea so far what awaited her. She wrote a message to Manuel quickly trembling with excited hands, thanking him and saying that she would be only looking at him at the match. To her great regret, she saw no reaction from him.<br/>-How impatient you are! - Marina told her with a slight reproach in her voice.</p><p>Half an hour later, when she and Marina were sitting at breakfast (or rather at lunch) and were lively discussing how they would get to the Alliance Arena and what time it was better for them to leave the house, Alyona's smartphone suddenly rang so loudly that they both almost jumped up on chairs. Alyona was very afraid not to hear if Manuel suddenly calls and set the maximum volume on her phone.-Hey, ich bin's Manuel. Hi! It's me, Manuel.<br/>Everything inside Alyona's body went down somewhere at once very quickly. His soft voice acted on her fascinatingly. She was madly glad to hear him. Her heart rate increased and she smiled.<br/>-Hi! -She shyly answered. - Danke schön für die Tickets noch mal! -Thank you very much again for the tickets!</p><p>-Gern geschehen! -Pleasure. - he answered with a smile and added: -Ihr wisst, dass ihr rechtzeitig da sein müssen? -Do you know that you have to be there on time?<br/>-Ja. Ich würde am liebsten schon jetzt da sein, um nicht zu verpassen, wann du dort ankommst. -Yes. I'd love to be there by now so I don't miss it when you get there. - just flew out of her and she was already regretting saying it.<br/>Manuel must have liked it because he laughed and answered:<br/>-Jetzt ist es noch viel zu früh. Das Spiel beginnt erst um 18.30! -It's too early yet. The match starts at 6.30 pm! Und das wird sowieso schwierig mich vorm Spiel dort zu treffen. Ich komme mit dem Team im Bus dort an. And it will still be quite difficult to meet me there before the match. I'll come there with the team by bus.<br/>"Whoops!" - thought Alyona realized that she must have said the stupid thing and had to "roll her lip back up" what concerns her wishes, but it didn't upset her too much though. And suddenly she heard from him something that made her feel pleasantly dizzy and she had forgotten about everything in the world.</p><p>-Aber ich weiß wo du sitzt und kann dich dann sehen. Und... ich wollte dich fragen... ob du danach noch Zeit hast. -But I know where you sit and see you then. And... I was wondering... if you have time after the match.<br/>Alyona got speechless. "Manuel wanted to meet her after the match? Oh, my God!" And she was already dreaming of how tenderly she would kiss him or maybe he would kiss her first as she heard his impatient voice coming out of the phone:<br/>-Alyona?<br/>She came to her senses and answered joyfully, without even thinking:<br/>-Ja. - Yes.<br/>-Ausgezeichnet! Hast du die Möglichkeit zu einem Hotel zu kommen? Da werden wir mit dem Team ein Ereignis feiern und da werde ich auch übernachten, wie die anderen auch. -Beautiful! Do you have the opportunity to come to one hotel? We're going to celebrate one event with a team there. And, uh, I'm going to spend the night  there like everybody  else from my team.</p><p>Alyona was crazy with happiness. But then Marina, who was just like "grazing " again nearby and could hear everything, as Alyona's phone loudspeaker was on again, just screamed:<br/>-Alyonka! You've been working at the bar since 10 p.m. tonight! - and she immediately closed her mouth with her hands from shock.<br/>Alyona instantly stopped shining and bit her lip already feeling frustrated. "I forgot all about it! Blimey! What do I do now? I so wanted to see him after the match!"<br/>-Manuel! - she started quietly.<br/>-Ja? -Yeah?  <br/>-Das tut mir leid. Ich habe das total vergessen, aber ich muss heute direkt nach dem Spiel zur Arbeit. -I'm very sorry. I completely forgot, but I have to go to work today right after the match. - Alyona said almost crying now.</p><p>-Wo ist das denn? Deine Arbeit. - And where's your job then?<br/>-Das ist im Bar "Call Soul". - It's at the Call Soul bar.<br/>-Ach ich weiß wo das ist! Bis wie viel Uhr musst du dann arbeiten? -Ah! I know where it is. How many hours do you have to work there? - He asked.<br/>-Bis 2 Uhr morgens diesmal. - Until 2:00 in the morning this time. - Alyona answered wondering why he was asking. But in fact, she was madly pleased that he was interested in knowing where and how she worked. And then Manuel suddenly said:<br/>-Was hältst du davon, dass ich dich dort abhole und... dann... verbringen wir noch ein paar Stunden danach zusammen? -How are you looking at me picking you up after work and... then... we'll spend a couple of hours together?<br/>Alena almost started crying again, but this time from joy. Her heart was racing and she was ready to scream in the phone "Yes!", but she restrained herself so that he wouldn't imagine that he could so easily win the girl (which he probably already took for granted) and answered:</p><p>-Ich weiß es nicht... Du solltest ja deine Feier genießen und ... Ist das nicht zu spät dann für dich? -I don't know, really... You should enjoy your party and... Wouldn't it be already very late for you?<br/>Marina, all freaked out about her mad friend shouting at the phone again:<br/>-Manuel, eine super tolle Idee! Sie muss nämlich dann mit dem Taxi nach Hause. Ich bringe sie hin, aber dann fahre ich selbst mit dem Auto nach Hause. -Manuel! That's an amazing idea! She'll have to take a taxi home otherwise. I'll drive her there, but then I'll take our car because I have to go home myself.</p><p>-Nein. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, Alyona! Ich hole dich gerne ab. Taxi kommt gar nicht in Frage! Außerdem wird meine Feier auch schon vorbei sein. -No. It's not a problem at all, Alyona! I'd be happy to pick you up. No taxis! Besides, my party will be over by then. - he tried convincingly to persuade her, not believing or being even a little offended that Alyona seems to refuse to spend time with him. With a sigh, he added softly:</p><p>-Das würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du ja sagst. -I'd be very happy if you'd say yes.<br/>He wanted to tell her that he missed her so much, that he wanted to take her back in his arms as soon as possible, to burn her beautiful lips with a hot kiss and a lot more other beautiful things. But since Marina was there, he wouldn't do it.<br/>And for some reason Alyona felt again what roughly he wanted to say and blushed with embarrassment, only imagining how such words would have sounded from his mouth. And she just answered him laughing:<br/>-Na gut. Wenn du darauf bestehst! -Okay, then! If you insist!<br/>-Nur wenn du möchtest... ich meine, mit mir die Zeit wieder verbringen... -Only if you want... I mean, to spend time with me... -Manuel inserted suddenly, holding his breath.<br/>"Ha-ha!" - Alyona thought at once, "I wish I could see someone who wouldn't want it!"<br/>Even though she was a little angry at herself again, that she had already completely "given up" before him, she thought angrily: "That goalkeeper makes me just a real weakling, willing to do anything for him!" - But still she smiled at the following thought: "Well, let it be so! Ah! He's so good-looking, such a man! Even if it's my last night with him... if it's ever gonna happen at all..."<br/>-Ja, ich möchte das. Das ist total lieb von dir. Ich freue mich schon auf den ganzen Abend! -Yes, I do! That's very nice of you. I'm already looking forward to this entire event! - she answered by giving a damn about everything which was speaking inside her against it.<br/>Manuel smiled and hurried to say goodbye:<br/>-Super! Ich freue mich auch sehr! Ich muss jetzt leider los. Bis nachher! -Super! I'm really very glad, too! Unfortunately, I have to go now. I'll see you later!<br/>-Bis nachher! -See you later! - whispered almost Alena and hurriedly added: -Vielen Dank nochmal für die Tickets! -Thank you so much again for the tickets!<br/>-Ja, gern geschehen! -Yes, it's my pleasure! - she heard the answer of laughing Manuel.<br/>-Alyonka! Yeah! That's greeeeeaaaat! - Marina told her admiringly looking at her. - I have such a cool friend in your person. I never would have thought I was so lucky! You're gonna spend a night with that cutie again tonight! Do you even realize that? He's gonna pick you up with his car from work! Him! Manuel Neuer! Not anybody! Do I happen not to be sleeping?</p><p>Alyona was smiling. That's the question she was asking herself as well. She was madly in love and happy that the object of her love seemed to be indifferent to her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First time at the match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona's first match in her life made a really deep impression on her. Before that, she could not imagine that football could give her so much pleasure. She had never experienced such emotions before. There' s excitement and experience and good mood and delight and fear and happiness all in one pot! Alyona thought that she would explode from too many feelings. That's what she also looked like, sitting there in the VIP area, in line with these immense feelings, with a smile on her face and a stunned look. Marina was making fun of her: "I told you it'd be great! You'll never forget these emotions and you'll want more and more!"<br/>And Alyona thought, " Oh my, God! Where was I before that? How was I living? For what?"</p><p>Right at the beginning, when the players came to the field for warm-up and she found Manuel among them, she thought she would go crazy and could not even resist shouting his name. There was music playing in the stadium and he could hardly hear it, although she saw that he was looking over the stands. Alena kept her eyes on him and soon he looked in her direction and she waved to him with her lingering breath. What a joy she felt when he waved back at her with a bright smile.<br/>-He smiled at you, Alyona! Have you seen that? And how! It's not just a smile, it's an admiration! - Marina shouted in her ear too enthusiastic and terribly pleased. She was very proud to be  at the Bayern Munich match again and especially about where they got the tickets from.<br/>Alyona was smiling, jumping on the spot, even squealing as the warm-up was going on. She greedily watched Manuel's every move, every save and everything seemed masterly to her.<br/>If she only knew at that moment what real masterpieces he would still show at this match. They would be saves from which the fans feel breathtaking and after which a flurry of applause would fall and his teammates would emotionally throw themselves at their goalkeeper, thus thanking him for saving them from a goal.</p><p>The match turned out to be thrilling. Bayern Munich played against RB Leipzig and won with a score of 3-0. The girls were jumping with joy and singing "FC Bayern Forever Number One" hugging. Alyona realized that she was now a fan of football, and particularly of Bayern Munich. She had an excellent memory and almost immediately remembered the names of all the players. When Manuel was leaving the pitch applauding the fans, he found her with his eyes again and waved to her, smiling because she had waved back to him. It was breathtaking for Alyona. She couldn't believe that she had recently talked to this hero of the match on the phone personally and even less that she would soon face him. She thought it was some kind<br/> of a fairy tale and it wasn't going to happen.<br/>-Yes, Marina, he'll just party there with his teammates, have a proper drink and forget about what he had suggested or just will not want to go anywhere in the middle of the night. Why would he want to do that? Why would he want me? Couldn't he find a woman better instead? There's a stack of stacks of them in there, he just needs to choose. - Alyona said, who's already got a little sad from those thoughts. After the match, she totally and completely fell in love with Manuel and prayed to herself that her words would not turn into the truth. She madly wanted this date tonight, madly wanted to feel his tender but powerful touches again, his kisses and listen to his voice. And any thought of another woman with him made her feel desperate and awakened in her wild jealousy.</p><p>-No, not at all! I don't think Manuel wouldn't do what he had promised. I don't think he's that kind of person. Wait till 2 a.m. and you'll see I'm right. - Marina replied with her glowing eyes. She always believed in happy end and was generally optimistic.</p><p>But Alyona didn't have to wait for two o'clock in the morning to see her beloved one. She almost dropped her tray when she was serving one of the tables and saw HIM arriving at the furthest table of the bar! That's him.  She widened her eyes from surprise and smiled, but immediately turned away and regained her composure by force. After all, she was serving the clients! He was dressed in a black turtleneck that covered his perfect body tightly and skinny black jeans. Alyona was feeling a little dizzy, again. She still had about half an hour to finish her work and Manuel was already here. She saw a colleague of hers approach him to take an order and bit her lip. Of course she wanted to be in his shoes now. But since she was with other guests of the bar, her colleague went to Manuel. "He came! He really did come! Oh, my God! And how cool he looks in all black!" Her heart was pounding rabidly in her chest and she could barely cope with herself not to jump for joy or faint. Her already good mood after the match improved twice as much. And she was afraid to even think about what would happen after she finished the job. "Or maybe he just really wanted to see where I work and take me home because it's late?"</p><p>Alena hasn't been able to approach Manuel in those half an hour. She was busy, but he was also being well serviced, so it was okay. She only smiled at him a couple of times and he winked at her, which caused a beautiful wave of feelings inside her.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half before:</p><p>Manuel was sitting at the team's party. He decided not to drink alcohol because he knew he still had to drive. And soon he got bored. His thoughts were about Alyona. He was happy to see her at the match and didn't want the day to end just like that. Some of the players had already parted on their rooms and after looking at his watch he decided that he should go too.  In fact, he wanted to see Alyona as soon as possible anyway. He missed Alyona already, although they had seen each other not that long ago, only two days earlier. But it seemed like an eternity to him.</p><p>He found this bar easily and when he entered it, he immediately saw Alyona what he liked very much. Stunned again by her beauty, he even froze on the spot for a moment. But he quickly regained his composure and remembering his status, and being afraid that he would be quickly recognized if he remained standing at the entrance like a stone, he looked around and saw a free table in a secluded corner and decided to take a seat there, having hope that she would soon approach him. "Verdammt ist sie schön und sexy! - "Damn how beautiful and sexy she is!" - the thought slipped through his head while he literally drilled her with his eyes. Alyona was wearing quite short denim shorts and a short red shirt that opened up her flawless belly a little bit. Her long, slender, beautiful legs were clearly not only attracting his attention and when he thought about it he felt jealous: "What if she has a boyfriend? That's not surprising at all with her shapes and pretty face. He saw that she noticed him and smiled at her quite a bit, driving away the last thought quickly.He liked the way she reacted to his smile: a slight embarrassed smile and eyes down right away.  And how upset he was that she was busy and couldn't take his order and another waiter approached him and recognized him and paid him back.And how upset he was that she was busy and couldn't take his order and another waiter came up to him and also recognized him and immediately spread-eagled in front of him for his service.  He seemed to even be ready to lick his client's ass if required and it seemed to annoy Manuel a little. But he politely placed the order and continued to star at Alyona again and to devour her with his eyes, dreaming with a smile about what he would do to her after she finished working.</p><p>So before Alyona could even blink, she was already released from her work. Her shift ended and she nervously looked at Manuel, who nodded at her and gestured that he would wait for her outside. When Alyona went to get her things, she was already shivering with excitement. " Oh, my God! Oh, my God... I'm not really myself! I'm crazy about him! How can that be?" All she did was take her bag and without changing her clothes, she went outside through the back door and slowly walked to the general entrance of the bar. There was Manuel waiting for her, who said smiling:<br/>-Hi!  -And quickly kissed her on the cheek. Alyona sensed his perfume and it  charmed her. She didn't want to be even an inch away from him. She replied quietly and smilingly to his greeting and their eyes met. Alyona wanted this look never to be interrupted, but he took her hand (which caused a kind of electric current walking in her body) and asked:<br/>-Zum Auto? -To the car?<br/>Alyona nodded confusedly and they left. Manuel was still holding her hand and she liked it very much.<br/>-Wie war deine Arbeit? -How was your job? - he asked.<br/>-Langweilig. -Dein Spiel war viel viel besser! -Boring. Your match was much better! - Alyona answered, smiling at him.<br/>Manuel also smiled when he heard it and asked lively:<br/>-Hat dir das wirklich gefallen? -Did you really like it?<br/>-Ja! Das war absolut fantastisch! Du warst großartig! -Yes! It was absolutely fantastic and you were brilliant!<br/>Manuel answered still smiling:<br/>-Das freut mich. -It pleases me. - and he said after a short moment: -Und du bist eine tolle Kellnerin! -And you're a terrific waitress! Dein Chef ist bestimmt sehr begeistert. -Your boss must be delighted.  <br/>Alyona didn't get a chance to answer. They reached Manuel's car. It was a chic black Mercedes and Manuel opened the passenger door for Alyona, inviting her to sit down. She got into this lovely car with her breath away and could not say a word out of admiration. Manuel sat down next to her and took Alyona's hand again. She automatically crossed her fingers with his and looked at him. "Oh my God! His eyes!" - she thought and just drowned in them. His wonderful blue as a sea eyes were looking at her lips and before she knew it, she felt his hot lips on her own and could not but respond to his tender greeting, from which butterflies started flying in her belly and she left for the  heaven from happiness. </p><p>-Wo fahren wir hin? -Where are we going? - he asked with a smile.<br/>Alyona smiled and answered:<br/>-Es ist mir egal. Hauptsache mit dir... -I don't care. What matters is that would be with you...<br/>In response to this, she was given an even hotter kiss during which she unwittingly put one hand on the back of Manuel's head and rubbed his hair. And he did the same thing to her luxurious blond curls. When he broke away from the kiss, he said hoarsely:<br/>-Dann würde ich vorschlagen... - ...zu mir ins Hotel. -Then I would suggest... to me... to the hotel. - and after kissing Alyona briefly again, he started the car engine. Her heart was racing and she just smiled back at him.<br/>-Ich nehme an, dass das ja heißt. - I assume that's a yes. - He said also smiling and added: -Wenn natürlich dein Freund nichts dagegen hat. - Unless of course your boyfriend has anything against it.<br/>Alyona rised her eyebrows in surprise and answered:<br/>-Welcher Freund? Ich habe keinen. -Which boyfriend? I don't have any.<br/>Manuel kept quiet, smiling. Not knowing yet whether to believe her or not.<br/> Alyona decided to ask shyly too, but in a playful way:<br/>-Was sagt dann deine Freundin dazu? - And what does your girlfriend think about that?<br/>-Wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich eine habe? -Who told you I had one? - He was surprised at that.<br/>- So ein toller Mann wie du hat doch sicherlich eine Freundin... -A gorgeous man like you must have a girlfriend. - Alyona objected. She really couldn't believe he might be a single.<br/>-Ich bin glücklich, dass du mich toll findest. -I'm happy that you find me amazing. - he said, smiling even wider. - Ich dich nämlich auch. -Because I'm finding the same about you. - he said and added a little later: - Und unsere beiden ersten Begegnungen auch. -And our first two encounters, too.<br/>And with these words he gently took Alyona's hand in his hand and kissed it, immediately returning attention to the road. "Oh, my God!" - she just thought during which a pleasant warmth and excitement spilled over her body.<br/>Suddenly, right in front of them, a cat ran across the street and Alyona cried out in fright:<br/>- Katze! -Cat!<br/>Manuel was already slowing down sharply, apparently seeing the animal too. The cat was safe, but the back of the car had got a nasty blow. And Manuel stopped.<br/>-Verdammt! Mir ist anscheinend einer rein gefahren. -Damn it! I think my car was hit from behind.- He said tiredly, irritably hitting the wheel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manuel:<br/>-Bleib bitte hier. Ich gehe schauen wie schlimm das ist und mit dem Fahrer zu reden.  -Please stay here.  I'll go see how bad it is and talk to the driver. - I said to the frightened Alena and got out of the car.<br/>A bright blonde girl rushed out to me with a frightened face and her face expressed even more fright when she recognized me.<br/>"Scheise!" "Shit!" - I thought. -"Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt!" That's exactly what I need right now!"<br/>-Oh mein Gott! Manuel Neuer! Oh mein Gott!!! Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir wirklich so leid! Sie haben scharf gebremst und ich gestehe, ich war zu nah an Ihrem Auto dran. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich bezahle alles! -Oh, my God! Manuel Neuer! Oh, my God!!! I am so, so sorry! You slowed down sharply and I confess I was too close to your car in the back. I'm sorry, please. I'll pay for everything! - the girl started talking in a panic.<br/>"Sie sieht ja gar nicht so schlecht aus" - "She's quite pretty." -  a thought slipped through my mind. And one more thing: "Verdammt, Alter! Du musst dich etwas zähmen, was Frauen angeht!" "Bloody hell, old man! You've got to tame yourself a bit with regard to women!"</p><p>Taking my eyes away from the blonde panicking, I quickly examined my car and then the girls' car and saw that nothing particularly terrible had happened to any of us.<br/>-Keine Panik, Lady. -Don't panic, lady. - I said to her, raising my hand.<br/>-Nina.  - she suddenly  put in with a smile and I noticed she had quite a pretty smile.<br/>That name ( so was the name of my wife, from whom I was just about to divorce) gave me an inside twitch, but I still tried not to show my irritation and even smiled back at her, continuing:</p><p>-Ich glaube, wir regeln das ohne Polizei, oder? Ich bräuchte nur die Daten Ihrer Versicherung und Ihre Telefonnummer für alle Fälle.  -I think we'll figure out all the issues without the police or what do you think? I just need your insurance details and your phone number just in case. - I smiled again at my last words, and I was already regretting what I had said by cursing myself mentally, because the girl's eyes opened even wider at first and then she blurred out in a charming smile. It made me feel uncomfortable and I sensed that I had gone too far. Nina pulled the documents out of the car and making eyes at me handed me the documents along with her card, saying back:<br/>-Sehr gerne. Vielen Dank! Ich freue mich, wenn Sie mich anrufen würden. Und noch mal Entschuldigung. - With great pleasure. Thank you very much. I'd be very glad if you could call. And once again, I apologize.</p><p>I smiled, took her insurance and took a photo of it. Suddenly she said frightened, when she saw the door of my car from the passenger seat opening and Alyona rushed out of there, running along the street into nowhere:<br/>- Oh! Ich glaube Ihre Begleitung hat sich auf den Weg gemacht... -Oh! Looks like your company is going somewhere...<br/>I turned around and screamed: - Alyona! Warte! Wo willst du hin? -Alyona! Wait! Where are you going? - I left everything at once and ran after my passenger:<br/>Alyona:<br/>When Manuel got out of the car to look at it from behind, how much damage had been done to it, I was carefully examining his face and realized from the look that not everything was so bad. In the side mirror, I also saw who was responsible for the accident. A very pretty girl in a mini skirt came out to meet Manuel, apparently also coming back from some party. They both were standing against each other sideways to me and I noticed with pain and disappointment that Manuel, instead of being angry with this girl, just smiled at her and looked at her several times with interest. Jealousy gripped me, even if I realized that I was no one to him to be jealous at all, in fact. But I couldn't put my feelings anywhere or banish them, and I just couldn't do it any other way. " Fool!" - I thought about myself with disappointment: - "Well, must you be so naive? Really? To think that he really needs you! That's funny!" When I saw enough of those two smiling at each other, I didn't think long to get out of the car and run to where my eyes were looking not yet knowing how I was going to get home.</p><p>-Alyona! Warte! Wo willst du hin? -Alyona! Wait! Where are you going? - Alyona heard her subject of her miserable love catching up with her. Manuel, of course, evened out with her at three counts and grabbed the girl by the sleeve of her jacket.<br/>-Lass mich! Leave me alone! - She shouted pulling her arm out of his grip and when she looked at the road, she saw a taxi approaching.</p><p>-Taxi! -Taxi! - she shouted and waved to the slowing car, letting the driver know in such a way that he stops.<br/>-Alyona! Was ist passiert? Warum Taxi? Ich bin doch hier. Wir wollten doch zu... -Alyona! What happened? Why a taxi? I'm here. We wanted to go to... -Manuel started, but before he knew it, Alyona just jumped into the taxi that just stopped without even looking at him, and slammed the door.<br/> He swung his hands and grabbed his head.</p><p>-Verdammt! -Fuck! -It came out of him and he was rushing to his car to follow Alyona. But then he remembered what time it was and hit the roof of his car with annoyance, when he reached it. "Mann! Und sie ist doch dort nicht alleine!" - "Shit! She' s not the only one there!" - he thought of Marina.<br/>-Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein? Es tut mir sehr leid, schon wieder... Ich wollte nicht... äh... ich hoffe, das ist nicht meinetwegen oder so... -Is there anything I can do to help? Ugh... I'm sorry, again... I didn't mean to, uh... I hope this isn't all because of me... - Nina said, who approached Manuel quietly and has been watching what just happened from far away.<br/>Manuel looked at the girl sadly and it came to him:<br/>"Alyona ist eifersüchtig geworden?! Sie hat irgendwas bemerkt? Das, was nicht ist? Oder doch? -Alyona was jealous ?! Did she notice something? Something that isn't? Or is there still something?</p><p>Manuel became confused. He was tired and didn't really understand anything. He hastily took his iPhone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Alyona's number, but no one answered his call. And he already wanted to throw his phone on the pavement, as Nina stopped him:<br/>-Überlegen Sie, bevor Sie das tuen. Vielleicht ruft sie doch zurück und Sie haben dann kein Handy. -Think before you do that. Maybe she'll call back and you won't have a cell phone.<br/>Manuel looked at her in surprise without answering anything, and sighed. And Nina continued, suddenly feeling courageous and gently touching his hand:<br/>-Ich kann doch Du sagen oder? Wir sind ungefähr eines Alters. Wenn du möchtest, leiste ich dir gerne Gesellschaft. Du siehst ja super heiß aus, Manuel, und ich könnte dich sicherlich ganz schön verwöhnen, alle möglichen Wünsche von dir erfüllen. Du wirst das nicht bereuen. -Can I say "you", can I? We're about the same age. If you wish, I'd be happy to keep you company. You look very sexy, Manuel, and I can certainly please you, make all your wishes come true. You won't regret it.<br/>She decided she had nothing to lose. And if she doesn't say it now, then maybe she won't have a chance later.</p><p>Manuel first looked at Nina with big widened eyes and wanted to send her to hell, but when he saw how charming she smiled at him, made eyes at him and licked her lips, he swallowed and answered:<br/>-Nur wenn, du hier in der Nähe wohnst und das nur unter uns bleibt... -So only if you live here nearby and it stays just between us…</p><p>-Du kannst mir hinterher fahren, ich wohne 5 Minuten entfernt von hier und wir werden sehr diskret sein. Selbstverständlich bleibt das nur unter uns. -You can follow me, I live five minutes away and we'll be in complete secrecy. Of course, it'll just stay between us. - Nina answered, not believing in her happiness and gently stroking Manuel on the neck, who immediately answered:<br/>-Okay. Lass uns los. -Okay, then let's go.<br/>Sitting in the car and following Nina for three minutes, Manuel was frowning and suddenly he was struck by the following thought: "Was zum Teufel tust Du jetzt, du Idiot!? Du sollst zurück ins Hotel und zwar zügig! Keine Abenteuer mehr! Das reicht! Du willst doch vernünftig werden!" - "What the hell are you doing now, you idiot!? You must go back to the hotel, and fast! Enough with the adventures! That's enough! You wanna finally come to your mind!"<br/>And he turned the car around without any hesitation for a second and drove towards the hotel.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>Alyona was sitting in a taxi and crying. She turned her smartphone off, she didn't want to hear anyone or anything. She was heartbroken again. She remembered the warmth and taste of his lips, the smell of his body and longing filled her body and soul. She fell so in love with this goddamn goalkeeper that she didn't know how she was going to live and not think about him anymore. "That fool made eyes at him and he melted at once!" - she thought with irritation and bit her lips and did pain to her elbows thinking about why he was like that. "Why is he so fucking handsome? And why can't he be a normal man?" She thought she finally met the man she was looking for, thought her intuition hadn't let her down, telling her he was a good guy. "Apparently all men are just bastards," she thought, sobbing.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>The taxi driver stayed very quiet all the way, but when they arrived to the place where was her apartment, he asked carefully:<br/>-Entschuldigung! Es tut mir sehr leid, da Sie anscheinend sehr traurig sind... Aber ich bin sehr neugierig. War das eben nicht Manuel Neuer? -Excuse me! I'm sorry, because you seem very upset. But I'm very curious. Was it Manuel Neuer?<br/>Alyona rolled her eyes and replied as indifferently as possible while paying for the trip:<br/>-Ja das war er. Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen! -Yes, it was him. Thank you. Goodbye!<br/>As she got out of the car, she caught a glimpse of the taxi driver's mouth open in surprise, but she didn't make it visible that she saw it.</p><p>Quietly opening the door with the key, she sneaked into the room, quickly undressed and collapsed into bed. Marina didn't even wake up. She always slept like a dead person. Alyona really couldn't sleep. She wiped her tears, thinking that Manuel was no longer worthy of her tears and tried to think only good things about him. For example, remembering today's (or rather yesterday's) match or their hot first night on the day they met, or when he came to her in the day before her work... She was thrown into the heat from the emotions that immediately covered her and she went to take a cold shower. Tears started to roll down her face again...</p><p>Tired without even taking his clothes off, sad Manuel collapsed on the bed and thought:</p><p>-Verdammt! Warum musste mir diese Frau und ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht reinfahren!? Es lief alles so gut... Nina... Warum kann ich diesen Namen nicht einfach vergessen?! ... Und jetzt sollte eigentlich wunderschöne Alyona neben mir liegen und wir hätten schöne Sachen miteinander getrieben... Fuck! -Fuck! -Why did that woman have to crash into me that night!? Everything was going so well... Nina... Why can't I just forget that name!? ... And now there should be a beautiful Alyona next to me, and we would do wonderful things together... Damn it!</p><p>Manuel was determined to go straight to Alyona tomorrow morning and return her affection at all costs. "Ich habe sie noch nicht einmal richtig kennen gelernt, und ich fürchte, ich habe sie bereits verloren! Nein! Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Auf keinen Fall!" "I haven't even gotten to know her yet, and I think I've already lost her! No! I can't let that happen! Absolutely not!" - he thought and soon the sleep overcame him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I like YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona:<br/>Vitaly, my ex-boyfriend from Novosibirsk, started often call me in Munich.  During my trip to my home country, before starting my studies in Germany, I allowed myself to be comforted in his arms, being upset at that time that Manuel did not call after that "accidental" but hot night.  As a result, weeks and months passed and Vitaly really missed me and admitted that he still loves me and cannot live without me.  That means, that from the former boyfriends he wants to turn to a real one again.<br/>Therefore, he started to look for work in Munich and even found it. He was a programmer and quite good one.  On such specialists there was a demand in Germany and even if he just only was able to speak English he quickly found a job. <br/>-I already learn German! - he said proudly to me on the phone.<br/>"The only one I have missed here is you!" - I thought about that angrily, when he told me about his "joyful" news. For me, Vitaly was already in the past and after I went to Munich, I put the mark "ended" on our relationship. Therefore, I didn't want to see him in Munich at all. Especially after I met Manuel ... And even if this Manuel has broke my now my love-in heart into pieces now …</p><p>In the morning next day after the match and her ending of the night with Manuel, going home by taxi, Alyona woke up from surprised Marina's: -Alyona! What are you doing here? Aren't you ..? <br/>-No. - Alyona interrupted her. - I left home on a taxi.<br/>Marina was surprised and opened her mouth saying: <br/>-But, hasn't he  ...?<br/> - He picked me up, but .. - and Alyona began to cry again, stopping telling<br/> The feelings overwhelmed her and she was not able to continue telling what happened.<br/>-Omg! Calm down, dear! Everything will be fine. - Marina, who started getting worried, tried to comfort the girl. - It doesn't matter what happened, everything will be fine... <br/>Marina did not ask further questions.<br/>Suddenly, they ringed at their door. She looked at the clock. It was 10 am. <br/>-Who is it so early at a sunday morning? - She said surprised, and went getting quickly dressed. Alyona was still sitting in bed and looking ahead of her sobbing, not even having heard the ringing. Her thoughts were only about Manuel.<br/>-Ich bin gleich da! Einen Moment Bitte! -I'll be with you right now! Wait a second please! - Marina shouted at the door, while dressing. When she opened the door, there was no one around. But before the door there was a huge chic bouquet of flowers, in which a small card was embedded.<br/>Marina was hardly breathing caught by such surprise and beauty. She took the flowers with her trembling hands and looked around several times to see if there was anyone nearby who brought these flowers.  But nobody was there.  She closed the door and took the card out of the bouquet.  When she read what was written on it, her eyes rounded:<br/>“Liebe Alyona, ich möchte mich bei dir für das was gestern passiert ist entschuldigen. Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall den Eindruck machen, was du anscheinend von mir bekommen hast. Ich möchte dir versichern, dass ich kein Interesse an dieser Frau habe. Ich mag DICH und ich möchte dich sehr gerne näher kennenlernen. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme noch eine Chance… Manu.”<br/>"Dear Alyona, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to give the impression of what you seemed to get from me. I want to reassure you that I have no interest in that woman. I like YOU and I would like to get to know you better. I hope I still get a chance... Manu." </p><p>-Alenka!!! Alenka!  Aaaaaah!!!!!   What the hell is going on here????  It's even almost a love confession!!!! And look at all these beautiful flowers!  - Marina screamed at the surprised Alyona, who lazily raised her eyes.  She lifted her eyes and immediately "awoke".  The flowers were really beautiful.  She took a card from Marina's hands and read it.  A smile appeared on her face, but she was afraid to believe what thought she had at that moment.  It would have been too beautiful to be true she thought too.  <br/>And then her smartphone rang.  Alyona looked at the display and saw that it was him, Manuel.  At first she didn't want to  answer the call because she was still a little angry with him.  But she decided to thank him for the gorgeous flowers which she could barely hold in her hands, because there were so many of them and they were so big and just really chic. And so, she answered indecisively and quietly:<br/>-Hallo...  Vielen Dank für die Blumen.  Sie sind wunderschön.  Das hättest du nicht machen müssen!  Oh mein Gott! <br/> -Hello... Thank you very much for the flowers.  They're beautiful.  You shouldn't have done that!  Oh, my God!</p><p>Manuel was glad he could do something nice and said:</p><p>-Sehr gerne!  Du bist aber noch tausendmal wunderschöner.  Wie sieht es aus?  Habe ich noch eine Chance bei dir?  -With great pleasure!  But you are a thousand times more beautiful.  How's are things now?  Do I still have a chance?<br/>Alyona couldn't just say no, even if it was still painful for her to remember his flirting of yesterday.  But when she heard him say it, she melted.  And for say no to Manuel, she was too in love with him and she answered with a smile:</p><p>-Und wenn das so wäre? Was schlägst du vor?  -And if I said yes, what would you offer? </p><p>Manuel closed his eyes for a second from the relief that covered him and said:</p><p>-Hast du Zeit?  -Have you got time?</p><p>-Wann?  -When?</p><p>-Jetzt?  -Now?</p><p>-Jetzt sofort?  -Right now?  - Alyona<br/>asked  almost laughing.<br/>-Am liebsten ja.  Aber heute Nachmittag würde es auch okay sein.  -The best would be if yes, now.  But this afternoon is okay too.  - Manuel answered with a smile.  He was so excited.</p><p>-Ja.  Ich habe Zeit nachmittags.  -Yes. I have time in the afternoon.  - she answered smiling too.  She wanted to, of course, right now, not waiting even a minute.  She had almost forgotten about his flirtation of the previous night and clung to this thread of saving her poor soul in love, the thread of hope that Manuel had given her now.  The thread that connects her to her possible future happiness.<br/>-Wunderbar.  Dann möchte ich vorschlagen, dass ich dich um 15 Uhr abhole und wir fahren zum Tennis spielen.  Da können wir noch Eis essen und Kaffee trinken, wenn du möchtest.  -Lovely.  Then I want to suggest the following: I'll pick you up at 3 p.m. and we'll go play tennis.  We can still have ice cream and coffee there if you want. </p><p>Alyona almost jumped for joy.  She hasn't played tennis for  so long!  So even that's why she laughed immediately into the phone:</p><p>-Ja.  Gerne!  -Yeah.  I'd love to! </p><p>- Das freut mich!  Dann bis dann!  -That makes me very happy!  I'll see you then!  - Manuel said being no less pleased then her. </p><p>When they said goodbye and Alyona almost jumped on Marina's neck with joy, Marina said:</p><p>-Alyona, I'm so glad it's all right.  But will you explain to me later sometime what happened?  Okay?<br/>Alyona nodded joyfully.  She didn't want to remember the unpleasant moments.  And then Marina said the thing that made her terrified:</p><p>-And do you have a tennis uniform? </p><p>Alyona closed her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened.  No tennis form, no racket.. That were exactly things  which she didn't have.  She didn't expect to play tennis in Germany, because she found out it was very expensive here.  So she didn't bring anything for it with her from Russia. </p><p>-That's it.  I see.  No. You haven'tgot anything.  - Marina answered, thinking about it.  - Okay.  We'll look for the right store.  It's like an emergency.</p><p>-Which store?  It's Sunday!    - Alyona exclaimed almost crying.  She absolutely didn't want to call Manuel and to cancel play with him.  She was already in a state of euphoria from anticipation of this date.  She had a panic on her face.  Suddenly Marina said:</p><p>-I know a place that's open today.  Get dressed quickly.  Let's go!</p><p>Alyona had got ready in a minute and a hope has arisen in her heart.</p><p>Two hours later the friends left the sports goods store, where they managed to buy the necessary things and where they left like a sea of money.  Or rather Alyona did. </p><p>-Thanks to God.  I am saved.  Even though I'm in a deep pipe what concerns financial situation.  - Alyona said with a light smile and thanked her friend.  - What would I do without you, Marinochka?</p><p>She just shrugged her shoulders and said:</p><p>-Whatever I wouldn't give to be in your shoes, Alyona.  Manu is worth it. </p><p>Alyona smiled and asked:</p><p>-Do you love him? </p><p>-I guess not like you, but...  -  Marina answered thoughtfully.    - But I adore him.  I adore him really.   You can't tell me you love him already?<br/>Alyona shook her head, saying:</p><p>-I don't know... but all my thoughts are with him.  His bottomless eyes, his lips, his tender caresses, his manhood, his majesty as a goalkeeper.  All this I feel with every cell of my body when I think of him.  I want to get to know him better as a human being.  I think he has a heart of gold. </p><p>Marina smiled and said:</p><p>-That's love.  And suddenly she said loud:</p><p>-And now go home quickly!  You still have to get ready.  Look at you in the mirror!  You're are looking terrible<br/>It's like you were driven around to exhaust last night!</p><p>-Well, it was almost like that.  - Alyona answered laughing and they ran to get in to the car.</p><p>Manuel was terribly pleased.  "Wow! Das hat ja erstaunlich schnell geklappt.  Ich habe mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet.  Aber das ist doch toll.  Jetzt möchte ich sie unbedingt besser kennenlernen und möglichst wieder mit ihr ins Bett.  "Wow, that was amazingly fast.  I expected more resistance.  But it's great.  Now I'd like to get to know her better and sleep with her again if possible."  - he thought while drinking coffee, smiling.  Then he got up to go home and pack up for tennis.🎾</p><p>At 3 p.m. exactly, the doorbell rang.  Marina - with a slight note of envy -  pushed Alyona to the door, saying:</p><p>-You open the door.  This is for you.</p><p>She hesitatingly opened the door and he was standing in front of her.  Her heart started racing and she smiled. </p><p>-Hey! -Hello! - the smiling Manuel told her.</p><p>-Hey! -Hello! - She replied and realized that she was feeling completely lost because of being so in love. </p><p>-Wollen wir?  -Well, shall we?  - he asked, still smiling and pointing at his car. </p><p>- Ja.  -Yeah.  - she answered and took her tennis bag.</p><p>Alyona noticed he had a different car and asked:</p><p>-Neues Auto?  - New car? </p><p>-Nein.  Ich musste ja den anderen Wagen in die Werkstatt bringen.  Das ist mein Dienstwagen.  -No. I had to bring another car to the repair shop.  This is my company car. </p><p>And they got into the black beautiful Audi.</p><p>There, Manuel suddenly kissed Alyona on the cheek and said:</p><p>-Danke!  -Thank you. </p><p>Alyona got red and was surprised to ask:</p><p>-Wofür?  For what?</p><p>-Dafür, dass du ja gesagt hast.  - For saying yes.  - he replied and smiled at her charmingly. </p><p>-Bitte entschuldige mich noch mal.  Ich wollte wirklich nicht den Eindruck erwecken…<br/>-Please forgive me again.  I really didn't mean to make an impression...  - Manuel started by putting his hand on hers. </p><p>Alyona, smiling, put her eyes down, then rised them on him again.  He was still looking at her with those blue eyes bottomless like sea.  She couldn't take her eyes away from them.  And he - from her eyes.  Then his gaze went to her lips and after a moment his lips were on her lips and kissed them gently.  Absolutely gently, demanding nothing, even a little bit shyly.  Alyona delightedly returned the kiss the same way.  Soon his fingers were in her hair on the back of her head and he gently pulled her head closer to him.  Alyona embraced his neck with her trembling hands and put her hand on the back of his head.  Their kiss became deeper and more passionate.  "God! I'm melting..."  - she was just thinking.<br/>Inside her, everything was feeling burning with desire, the desire for a new intimate experience with him.  Their last two dates flashed through her head and she felt dizzy from those memories. </p><p>Then they broke away from each other Manuel stroked Alyona's hair and asked her gently still being very close to her:</p><p>-Frieden? Peace? </p><p>And she answered in whispers as if intoxicated while touching his lips gently with her finger:</p><p>-Jaaaaa. Yeaaaah.<br/>But suddenly she seemed like to have come to her senses and asked, regretting it at once:</p><p>-Hast du die Nacht alleine verbracht?    -Did you spend the night alone? </p><p>-Ja.  -Yes.  - He answered honestly by looking her in the eyes.  - Und ich habe dich sehr bei mir vermisst.  Glaub mir.  Bitte.  -And I missed you so much on my side.  Believe me.  Please. </p><p>-Ich dich auch.  -I missed you, too.  - Alyona whispered softly with a smile and her eyes down.<br/>He smiled, too, and started the car engine.  They went to the tennis courts. </p><p>-Und ich mach alles dafür heute, dass du dich gut mit mir fühlst...  -And I'll do anything to make you feel good with me today... -  he said smiling when they left for the main road. </p><p>Alyona's heart was beating like mad in her chest again and she looked out of the window, smiling, thinking, "I'm already feeling good, like in heaven".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The best tennis in the world ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*** Attention! This chapter contains material for persons older than 16 years!  (sexual content)</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona:<br/>-Seit wann spielst du Tennis schon?  - How long have you been playing tennis? - Manuel suddenly asked sitting next to me and driving a car.<br/>-Seitdem ich 10 Jahre alt bin. Und du? -Since I am 10. And you? -I answered and immediately asked.<br/>-Ungefähr auch so. Aber zwischendurch habe ich gar nicht gespielt. Also wundere dich nicht, wenn ich so schlecht bin. -That's about the same. But I didn't play at all in between, so please don't be surprised if I play bad today.  - He answered.</p><p>I laughed and said:<br/>-Ich bin eher schlechter. Du bist in Allem toll! -I'd rather play worse. You're terrific at everything!<br/>-Woher weißt du das? Du kennst mich ja noch nicht so lange!  -How do you know that?  You don't know me that long, do you? - flattered Manuel was surprised.-Ich habe viel über dich gelesen... - I' ve read a lot about you... -I answered modestly with my eyes down and smiled.<br/>-Ok. Aber ich hoffe, du weißt es, dass es nicht immer alles stimmt, was über mich in der Presse steht? -Okay. But I hope you know that not always everything that stands in the press is right? - Manuel asked with his eyebrows up, as if looking for confirm his question.<br/>I laughed again and answered:<br/>-Natürlich. -Of course. - And then I immediately asked: - Und was stimmt denn alles nicht, was in der Presse so steht? -And what is all wrong that stands in the press about you?<br/>Manuel smiled and answered:</p><p>-Einiges. Aber das kann man nicht so in einem Gespräch erzählen. Das werden wir mit der Zeit klären. Ich hoffe, dass wir diese Zeit füreinander haben, oder? -Well, a few things. But you can't tell that all in one conversation. We'll figure that out in time. I hope we'll have that time for each other? Or do we?<br/>I was surprised to look at him and smiled at him...<br/>-Wenn es nach mir geht, ich würde diese Zeit finden. -When it comes to me, I will find that time. - I answered and added: -Ich würde dafür gefühlt mein ganzes Leben verbringen. -I'd spend my whole life on it.</p><p>When I said that, I quickly put my eyes down and blushed. "God! What the hell am I saying here?" - I scolded myself mentally. - "He'll also think I'd do anything for him!... Although... It must be almost like this... I'm just crazy about him!"<br/>And I looked at him sneaking around, but I saw him smiling, slowing down the car and turning right. Having smiled then, too, I knew I'd probably said the right thing.</p><p>-Wir sind da, Alyona. -We're there, Alyona. - Manuel said a little smiling when he drove into the parking lot in front of the luxurious tennis courts, which I did not even know existed in Munich. It took my breath away when I saw what I saw and I couldn't say anything.<br/>He looked at me as if he wanted to make sure I understood that we arrived and that it was time to get out.<br/>-Wir können aussteigen. -We can get out. - he said as if bringing me back from sleep to reality. When I "woke up", I smiled at him and we left the car.<br/>He took his and my bag out of the trunk and took them to a building near the courts. I went next to him, trembling like a leaf of aspen. I wanted so badly to show that I was really good at playing, but for some reason, all my composure and confidence was gone.</p><p>We were met at the door by a court clerk, we said hello to him, and he showed us the way to the locker rooms. Manuel nodded and walked with confidence in the direction indicated.<br/>-Warst du schon hier? -Have you been here before?  - I asked to break the awkward silence as we were walking down the hall.<br/>-Ja. Einige Male schon. Leider habe ich nicht viel Zeit dazu um öfter hier zu sein. Deshalb bin ich in den letzten Jahren hier eher selten. -Yes. Several times. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to be here more often. That's why I haven't been here much in the last few years. - There's been a reply from him.</p><p>I nodded understandably. We reached the locker rooms and Manuel gestured at my door, saying with his charming smile:<br/>-Dann treffen wir uns gleich auf dem Platz. -Then we will meet on the court in a moment.<br/>I nodded and answered him with a smile too. In the locker room, I began to worry that the uniform I had bought today did not fit so well, that I would often fail, that I could not even make a normal submission and I sat down for a minute and said to myself:<br/>"Stop! Just don't panic! You're gonna make it! Forget who you're playing with. He's not a tennis pro after all, and why should you be worse than him? Be glad you're so lucky. Not everyone gets that chance and so on..."<br/>And really, when I went out on the court and took a sip of water before the game, it was as if I took a sip of confidence and finally got over it. For a while, we played great with each other. Manu smiled and showed signs of approval for my game. I replied the same way, because I have to admit, he played really well. When we took a break, and that's what I told him:<br/>-Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Du bist echt gut drin! -I'm really impressed. You're a great player!<br/>He smiled and answered:<br/>-Aber weit nicht so gut wie du! Du bist eine Ecke besser. Das ist toll. Du solltest öfter spielen. -But not like you! You're so much better. And this is great! You should play more often.<br/>-Das ist relativ teuer hier. Ich kann mir das noch nicht leisten... -It's very expensive here. I can't afford it yet... - I answered a little shyly, feeling great pleasure from the game and added: - Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast! -Thank you for bringing me here.<br/>-Gern geschehen. Das macht mir auch viel Spaß. Ich spielte früher wirklich sehr gerne Tennis. -Pleasure. It's a great pleasure for me, too. I used to really enjoy playing tennis. - and then he added: - Und außerdem freue ich mich, dass wir das zusammen machen. Jetzt. -And besides, I'm glad we're doing this together. Now.<br/>I looked at him and blushed from his look with such lovely eyes. We were almost alone on the courts, I don't know why. And I guess that's why and because we were sitting on a bench next to each other and he made a faint move to my lips. I almost did the same thing. He was so enticing, so handsome. He smelled amazing, even though he was just doing sports.  But I came to my senses on time and jumped up quickly, afraid the few people who were there would still see us. I thought, "God! Did he forget where he was?"<br/>-Manu! Wir sind hier nicht alleine! -Manu!  We are not alone here! - I laughed and said it. He smiled and, getting up to continue training, responded with a mysterious look:<br/>-Stimmt! Ich hoffe, wir können nachher das noch irgendwo fortsetzen. -True. I hope that we will continue this afterwards somewhere.<br/>I just looked down and smiled. "If you only knew how much I'd like to do it!"<br/>After an hour and a half of great mutual fun, we went to the locker rooms.<br/>-Das müssen wir mindestens noch einmal wiederholen. -That we must do at least one more time. - Manuel said on the way. I smiled and nodded saying: -Das war sehr schön, wieder spielen zu können. Und dann noch mit dir! Vielen Dank! -It was very nice. Be able to play again. With you, even! Thank you very much!<br/>-Sie haben hier sehr leckeres Eis und Kuchen und sehr guten Kaffee. Kann ich dich einladen? -They have very good ice cream and cakes and very good coffee here. Can I invite you in? - Manuel asked me with a smile in response to what I said. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes when we stopped in front of the dressing rooms to split for a moment.<br/>-Ja gerne, aber ich zahle für mich selbst. Du hast mich ja schon hierher eingeladen. -Yes, I'd love to, but I'll pay for myself. You've already invited me here. - I answered with a smile, too, looking into his eyes, looking where I could look for centuries.<br/>-Nein. Ich habe dich heute nachmittag komplett eingeladen. Mit Essen und allem drum und dran. -No. I invited you completely today, to everything. The food and everything included. - he objected by throwing his eyebrows up and looking me in the eye with an unobjectionable look. And I was drowned again in his eyes in front of the locker room door. He smiled, noticing it, and looked briefly at the sides, making sure that no one was there, put his hand on my cheek, and leaned quickly to kiss me on the lips. It was a quick kiss, a shallow but gentle one. I didn't even get a chance to react. After that, our eyes met and putting his hand away and heading to his locker room door, he said with a happy smile:<br/>-Wir sehen uns gleich im Cafe oben. Okay? -I'll see you at the cafe upstairs then. Okay?<br/>I nodded and went to the shower and get changed. It surprised me that I hardly saw any other people playing. Well, maybe two or three couples not more. It was Sunday, and it was supposed to be more people there. "I don't understand anything... It must be very expensive courts and really few people can afford them, or what?"<br/>It was only later that I learned that although they were expensive courts, Manuel had still made arrangements with club's management to minimize today's entry by making something like a closed event, paying for it. He didn't want anybody to bother him or me and no pictures in the press.<br/>In the shower, I was thinking, "What now? After the coffee, are we going to part? I don't want that at all! I want more of his company and more than that. I want... oh, God... I want him!" And I knew that if he suggested it to me, I wouldn't say no.<br/>When I got upstairs, Manuel was already sitting in the cafe with a cup of coffee. He wasn't hard to find because there was no one else there.<br/>-Da bist du ja. -You're finally here! - he said with a happy smile on his lips he and added, getting up and pulling out a chair for me to sit down.<br/>-Danke. -Thank you. - I said it a bit confused and asked: -Wartest du schon lange? -Have you been waiting a long time?<br/>Manuel laughed and answered:<br/>-Nein. Ich bin auch erst seit 5 Minuten da. Alles gut. -No. I only came five minutes ago too. It's okay.<br/>He smelled so good, my head was getting dizzy again. He always had that effect on me. I wanted to stick to him, hang around his neck, but of course I didn't. Eventually, there was this waitress who came right up to us and asked me:<br/>-Was darf ich Ihnen zum Trinken bringen? -What can I get you for a beverage?<br/>-Einfach einen schwarzen Kaffee, bitte. -Just black coffee, please. - I answered with a smile to the waitress, while I looked at the coffee that was standing in front of Manuel. And I didn't want to order anything more expensive. But then his question followed: -<br/>-Möchtest du Eis oder lieber Kuchen oder beides? -Do you want an ice cream or a slice of cake or both?<br/>-Eigentlich nichts mehr. -Nothing else, actually. - was my answer, to which he made a slightly disgruntled and funny face.<br/>-Das Eis hier ist wie gesagt sehr sehr lecker. Du wirst das nicht bereuen. - As I said, the ice cream here is very, very good. You won't regret it. - Manuel told me and immediately turned to the waitress who was smiling at him, seeing that I had bitten my lip, smiling a little and took my eyes to the display case of the cafe in indecision, where all the delicious things were standing, saying to her:<br/>-Für mich und für die Dame bitte ein gemischtes Eis, je drei Kugeln, und ein Stück Apfelkuchen mit zwei Gabeln bitte und ein Kännchen Kaffee! -For me and the lady, please assortment of ice cream, three  scoops each, a slice of apple pie with two forks and a full coffee pot.<br/>The young woman nodded still smiling and left.<br/>-Das wirst du alles alleine essen! -You'll eat it all yourself! - I addressed to Manuel, smiling happily, but with a hint of reproach.<br/>-Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Du wirst mir helfen! -No, not at all! You'll help me! - and he added with a scoffer: -Ich darf doch nicht dick werden! - You know I can't put on weight!<br/>-Na da bist du leider selbst Schuld. -Well, it's your fault only. - I laughed replying.<br/>But soon I could barely contain myself, shoveling a really great ice cream in my mouth at the speed of light. Manuel was eating too and smiled from time to time as he looked at me. And when we were eating the no less delicious apple pie together, I said lustfully closed my eyes:<br/>-M-m-m... Ich habe noch nie sowas verdammt leckeres gegessen! Himmlich! - M-m-m... I've never eaten something as tasty as this before! It's just heaven like!<br/>Manuel was pleased and looked like he was saying: "I told you so!"<br/>We also talked a lot about all kinds of things. He asked me about my life in Russia, my family, my education and who I was studying for at Munich University and why. But I did not feel at all like I was being interrogated or something like that. It was very easy and relaxed to talk to him and of course I saw no reason not to tell him anything. On the contrary. I got so carried away that I even did not notice the way he suddenly was looking at me. Attentively, with kind eyes and something else in them. Something that made my heart beat harder and even blush a little. I shut up with a smile. His gaze went over my lips, and as if he'd come to his senses, he spoke with a smile and a subtle hope in his eyes:<br/>-Ich hoffe, du hättest noch Lust und Zeit heute mehr von mir zu haben und zu sehen? -I hope you still have time and desire for my company today?<br/>I blushed. I was feeling like my body was thrown into the heat thinking what might be happening soon. I've been dreaming about it for hundreds of hours. And I answered with my eyes down:<br/>-Ich habe Zeit. -I've got time.<br/>-Und Lust? -And do you want it? - he asked me carefully.<br/>-Das auch. -And that, too. - I answered even more shyly. And I thought, "Oh, my God! It's like I haven't had sex with him yet. Why am I blushing? Probably because it was so awesome..."<br/>My conversation partner smiled at me and said:<br/>-Dann müssen wir dieses Ort hier jetzt verlassen. -Then we must leave this place now.<br/>"Oh, my God!" - I thought for the next time today. - "He seems to feel the same way as I do..." And in his eyes I saw a desire…<br/>When he did convince me he was going to pay the bill, and we got out of the building and into the car, he stuck to my lips again, pulling me into a sweet, long, begging kiss. "Ah! How his smell and taste drove me crazy!"<br/>-Du bist unwiderstehlich, schön... und heiß. Ich möchte mit dir wieder... -You are irresistible, beautiful... and hot... I want to be with you again... -I heard his tender whispering, feeling that I can't cope anymore.<br/>Then I interrupted him with a new kiss by pulling him closer to me by the neck, letting him know without a word that I want the same thing…<br/>Manuel took me to some little motel. On the way we were almost silent and smiling at each other. He had a key to the back entrance and the room. As soon as we got into the room, he put me in his tight hug and kissing he put me on a dresser to be with me on a level where it was easier to kiss, and we continued our passionate kiss there.<br/>-Entschuldige bitte, ich bin so ungeduldig... - Please excuse me, I'm so impatient."  - he said in a low, driving me crazy voice, adding to my already overwhelming arousal another portion. I only whispered in a pleading voice:<br/>-Weiter... -"Go on…”</p><p>He smiled and kissed me again, breathing noisily. I could feel his desire. And then he took me off the dresser in a flash and carried me to bed.  It took my breath away and I thought I'd go crazy with the new wave of excitement that covered me. I blissfully stuck my face in his chest, but before I knew it, he laid me on the bed and kissed me again. This time he kissed a gap on my neck, gently scratching me with his stubble and the cleavage of my beasts, which he opened to himself by pulling my T-shirt a bit down. I closed my eyes enjoying a new pleasure, while caressing his back.<br/>I wanted his naked skin, and I gently pushed him away, causing a funny perplexity on his face. But as I quickly got up and sat down, I started to pull his shirt up, showing him I wanted to take it off. He smiled and helped me quickly. I sat down in front of him with legs folded and began to caress his chest shoulders and he excitedly caught my hand, immediately kissing my fingers. I gently pushed him to lie down on his back and suddenly he pulled me on top of him to kiss and at the same time he began to move my dress up. As his warm, gentle hands touched my skin I almost lost my mind. Our breath was abrupt every now and then.<br/>He took me by the waist and gently pulled me away smiling, grabbed my dress and took it off almost in an instant. His blue eyes glowed with admiration, devouring me from head to toe. I came close to him and guided my finger along his lips, kissing him on his eyelids and whispering: -Du bist auch so heiß, so gut aussehend, so männlich... You too are so hot too, so handsome, so manly..." He breathed intermittently again, smiling, then he got up, took off his jeans and I involuntarily admired his lower body, which also showed all the great muscles. He lay down on me again, spreading kisses all over my body, making me wriggle with pleasure, feeling each of them and burning like a fire. His stubble made me feel even stronger and I caressed his back, shoulders, hair and as much as I could reach of his wonderful body. To feel his body again was an indescribable bliss for me and I wanted more and more. And he gave me this. Soon I was already completely naked. He just ripped my underwear off and I saw his hot, longing glance, which echoed in me the same way. I lay on him and caressed his face, neck and chest with my tongue. Then I came lower and caressed his gorgeous belly and more lower and taking off his underwear. He moaned with these caresses and could no longer handle it showing with his hands to make me stop.<br/>Then he took my hands and put them in his hair, letting me know what he wanted.I grabbed his hair, the skin on his head, kissed and licked his forehead, nose and put both of my hands on his cheeks, kissing him on the lips.  It all was like a final spark and I could see in his eyes that he had reached the edge of excitement, and I almost screamed from how quickly he turned me over and pulled me up to get me on all fours. I realized already the last time when I had seen him,he wanted to dominate in  bed. As he quickly penetrated me, he began quick almost burning movements inside me, and I forgot all in the world from the new bliss which came over me. Very quickly, his penetration deepened and we moaned both a couple of times. When he made the last, quite strong push, he even grabbed my hair and then gently bit me in the ear when he stopped. -Ich will hier nicht schreien... - I don't want to shout here... - as if he was whispering an apology to me. Fortunately, I came to my peak right away, too. In the moment of his last movements in me, I sank my elbows on to the bed and he reached the right point in me at the right moment,  making me scream in the sheets.<br/>He fell down immediately next to me, asking with a voice that was not expecting any other answer but positive:<br/>-War das schön für dich? -Was it good for you?<br/>-Ja, du warst toll, Süßer! -Yes, sweetie! You were amazing!  - I whispered, gently clinging to him and kissing him on the shoulder, madly happy myself. "He's crazy...", - I thought, - "How could it be different?" When I took a short look at him laying there with closed  eyes which was for a couple of minutes, I saw him smiling and realized that I don't need anything else in life, I just need him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "I've been very busy ;)"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hot content! For adults only!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona and Manu were lying together for a few more minutes, hugging until his phone rang. He reluctantly let Alyona kissing her on the temple, as if apologizing, reached for his jeans thrown by the bed and pulled out his phone from the pocket. "The slave of his phone," Alyona thought gibingly, but at that moment she got the most beautiful view of his naked back and buttocks, and she really enjoyed it.</p><p>-Shit! I have to take this call. - He said with an apologising expression on his face when he saw who " wanted him" and pressed the green receiver symbol on the display of his iPhone, having sat down in bed again.</p><p>-Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call you back... - he answered the phone. - I was very busy. - And he looked at the grinning Alyona, who covered her mouth with a blanket, so she wouldn't laugh, winking at her. - But I have not forgotten about you in the slightest way! I was going to call you a little later. -What's mommy? Am I with someone? - He continued and looked smiling at Alyona again, whose brown smiling eyes could be seen from under her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes. With one lovely young woman. - He answered honestly, keeping his eyes on Alyona and continuing smiling at her. Alyona widened her eyes and smiled back. - What? Yes, of course, Mum! At the very first opportunity!</p><p>After hanging up the phone, he leaned back towards his sweet date, hugging and kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>-Has your mother missed you? - asked Alyona giggling and felt a pleasant flow of pleasure from the contact of their naked bodies.</p><p>-Yes. I promised to call her today, earlier, but ... when I saw you, I forgot everything in the world. - He answered with a smile and a naughty sparkling eye.</p><p>"Those eyes!" - thought Alyona. - "I can look in them all my life and I will never get tired of it..."</p><p> -I'm hungry a little bit, aren't you too? - Manuel said suddenly, continuing to look at her cheerfully.</p><p>-Well, you can say something like that. - She replied  still smiling and never stopped looking at him in his wonderful blue eyes.</p><p>-Let's order a pizza then! - he suggested.</p><p>-Fine! - Alyona answered, but rather automatically. She didn't care what to eat or if to eat anything at all. The main thing was that he was next to her. The whole world and all its little things around her seemed to have disappeared.</p><p>Manuel sensed from her gaze what she was wanting at the moment and gently kissed her on the lips, saying in a meaningful smile:</p><p>-This we can continue a little later. I will call the pizzeria first. They will need some time. Which one do you want?</p><p>-Margarita or something with vegetables. - Alyona answered smiling in pleasant anticipation of the kiss he had just kind  of promised and reluctantly let him out of her arms. She wanted this paradise not to end. But she knew that they didn't have much time left together. She had to work in a bar tonight. And there were some pathetic 2.5 hours left before her shift would start.</p><p>Manuel took his phone and next to him on the dresser there was a pizzeria leaflet lying which was apparently next door to this lovely hotel and dialed the number. Alyona suddenly heard a weak sound and reluctantly took her eyes off Manuel. She looked at her somehow fallen smartphone and immediately picked it up and then heard it ringing louder. She was surprised to see who was demanding her. "Marina" was standing on the display. Alyona knew that Marina would not call for nothing now. After all, she knew who her Alyona was with at this very moment, so she answered the phone a bit frightened.</p><p> </p><p>-Alyon? Please forgive me for disturbing you. Please don't kill me for that, but it's really important. Your boss from the bar called and asked you to come an hour earlier. Someone got sick there and they needed the staff earlier. He tried to call you, but couldn't reach you. So he called at home.</p><p>Alyona thanked Marina and hung up sadly. She had already imagined how she and Manuel would eat pizza together in bed. How she would lick her lips, trying to seduce him, or bite off his pizza while he would bite off hers. In doing so, she would tempt him to have more sex. She wanted him so badly again. And then her happiness was cut back by an hour. She saw on her phone now that the bar had really called. But the sound on the phone was set at quite a low level all that time.</p><p>-What's wrong? - Manuel asked getting serious, noticing a change in her.</p><p>-I have to be at work in 1.5 hours.</p><p>-Oh, it's a pity. But okay. I will take you home and to work if you like. - He answered, talking Alyona in his arms and stroking her blond, long hair. - I have got time today. And I planned to spend it with you anyway and as much as possible, even if we spend part of it in the car.</p><p>-And you don't miss your football? - she asked with a naughty smile enjoying his hug. He frowned briefly his eyebrows, smiled, shook his head negatively and answered:</p><p> -No, not at all. Well, just a little bit.</p><p>Then he took Alyona's face in his hands, greedily looked at her lips and clung to them with a trembling, asking for a response kiss. Alyona did not quite believe what he had just said, but she gladly answered his kiss. By kissing her, he released her face, pressed her to himself and put her hand on his head, making it clear that he wanted to be caressed there. And she put her fingers in his hair with pleasure, gently massaged his head, feeling from his breathing that he was getting more and more aroused. Somewhere in her subconscious, the word pizza was flashing and she was hoping they wouldn't deliver it so quickly. Alyona did not want to interrupt these moments of true pleasure. She pulled away from his lips and kissed his ear by biting his lobe and then walked her tongue down his neck. To her delight, this caused a fire of new passion in him.</p><p> </p><p>The advantage was that they didn't have to take their clothes off and Manuel quickly got out of bed, came close to the edge of the bed and craftily pulled Alyona up by her hips closer to him. She saw that his big cock was already in maximum excitement. Breathing intermittently, he was filled with desire for her. She lifted her hips and he immediately entered her easily. Both simultaneously made a sound of pleasure and for a second their eyes met, full of passion and longing for each other. Alyona put her legs over his shoulders and he began to move intensely in her. Then she laid her arms back on the bed and her brain just like turned off. The peak of pleasure covered her so lightning fast and hard that this time she screamed. Manuel made a couple more deep pushes and also made a deep relieved sound of bliss like a groan, stopping his movements right there. Alyona opened her eyes recovering step by step from the wonderful feeling, and, waiting for him to let her go, she climbed up on the bed and knelt in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on it and breathing in his sent with delight.</p><p>-I'm feeling so wonderful with you, Manu... I don't know, just... You ... you ... - she started to speak softly, barely audible, but before she could finish, he interrupted her too, uttering the words in a low, hoarse voice:</p><p>-Me too... I feel really great with you... And you... - Before he could finish, too, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other confusedly and smilingly.</p><p>-Open up, you, please. Here's the money. - He said and pulled out his wallet from his trousers, taking the banknote out of there.</p><p>-I can pay for it myself. - Alyona objected and reached out to her bag. But Manu said:</p><p>-No. Hurry up! Take the money please and open the door. The doorbell rang again and he shouted with a smile:<br/>-Wait a minute! We'll be right with you. And he whispered to Alyona, giving her an look asking for understanding: <br/>-Please open the door, you! Well, you understand, don't you?</p><p>Alyona bit her lip, but smiled, wrapped herself in a duvet, looked at him a bit strictly, took unwillingly the money from his hands and went to open the door.<br/>The "Pizza Man" was surprised to see a girl wrapped practically in a bed sheet and was somewhat embarrassed.  But Alyona did not care, she was happy smiling. She felt like in heaven. After paying, she thanked and closed the door quickly.</p><p>Soon the two love birds were already sitting in the car and were on their way to Alyona's house. Alyona was eating her pizza and kept letting Manuel bite off his pizza too, stretching a slice to his mouth and enjoying watching him. It was a bit uncomfortable to eat like that, but they didn't have time anymore and for her it seemed like the best pizza she had ever had in her life. She certainly liked to feed that way this cute, satisfied football player sitting next to her, too.</p><p>-Thank you for this wonderful day! - she said by looking gently at him. He took a short glance at her with a smile and turned his attention back to the road.</p><p>-What did you enjoy the most? - he suddenly asked. - Tennis, coffee and cake, sex or pizza?</p><p>Alena laughed out of surprise as she barely had time to swallow her slice when she heard it. She could not cope with all the pizza and had already been eating and chewing very slowly, planning to give the rest to Marina at home, hoping that she had not yet had dinner.</p><p>-Well, all together! - She answered cheerfully. - The main thing is that I spent this time with you.</p><p>-Hopefully we can do it again? - he asked with his eyebrows up and waiting for an answer.</p><p>-It's not up to me. - She answered with a mysterious smile, inside glowing from joy, and looked at him. Manuel smiled even more, stopping the car at the entrance to her and Marina's house.</p><p>-I'll wait for you here. - He said by leaning towards her, taking her hand in his and kissing her on the cheek. It made everything inside her flutter again. She felt so madly happy. </p><p>-Thank you! I'll be there in no time. - And when she looked at her watch, she made a face of excuses and hurried to get out of the car, throwing a short gentle look at him before opening the door.</p><p>-Mariiiinaaaaaaa!  Where are you????  I'm dying here of happiness!  Marinaaaaaaa!  - Alyona shouted at the whole apartment when she entered it.<br/> But her friend was nowhere to be found.  And only then Alyona remembered that Marina also had her shift today.  Only it started earlier and in a different place.  Alyona sighed with a smile of regret, thinking: “It seems I'll have to share my happiness with her later,” and she began quickly change clothes and get ready for work in anticipation of seeing Manuel's blue eyes again in a couple of minutes and drowning in them, even if it would be for a second.</p><p>-Manu! - Alyona started the conversation when she got back into the car to Manuel, who was smiling at her, rejoicing herself that he was really still here waiting for her. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe that he - such a star and such a handsome man that  could have any in his girlfriends or wives - decided for some reason to go out with her, Alyona. And she was curious to know why.</p><p>-To what do I owe your attention?</p><p>-You are special. Not like other women or girls  I've ever met. - He answered with a smile and then said: -Why? Is something wrong? Am I boring you already?</p><p>Alena immediately laughed.</p><p> -No, not at all. I was just wondering. - She answered. And then suddenly she asked, snacking on her lip:</p><p>-What is so special about me?</p><p>-I can't describe it in words yet. - he answered a kind of dreamily. - But one day I will definitely do it somehow. Later on.</p><p>From these words, Alyona was excited to conclude for herself that this one was probably not their last date and smiled. Her heart was racing and she was willing to jump up in the car for joy. But she decided to curb her emotions.</p><p>Soon they arrived at the bar and Alyona decided to ask one last question that had tormented her all day:</p><p>-When will I be able to see you at the match again? I want to see you playing again! Manuel was shining with a happy smile and answered:<br/>-Tell me which match you want to attend and I will take care of the tickets. I would be very happy if you could come. And i would love to see you come to all the matches!</p><p>At the last words, Alyona laughed and rushed to him to hug him hanging on his neck. Time was running out and she quickly kissed him on the lips and said:</p><p>-Bye, sweetie! I will miss you! Thank you again for everything!</p><p>Manuel held her for a moment and pulled her to him holding the back of her head and kissed her again, gently, and again... replying afterwards:</p><p>-Bye, baby! I will miss you, too. I will call you very, very soon.</p><p>Alyona reluctantly got out of his car and headed for the back entrance of the bar. She had absolutely no wish to work today at all. Her head was fully occupied with Manuel and their beautiful date today. She didn't want to part with him at all and walking to the bar she was already dreaming about their next rendezvous.</p><p>Her job time was as usual. There were not so many people in the bar and Alyona was happy that she didn't have to rush around and think about how to serve everyone at the same time, as was the case on other days.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she was called by a man's voice as she was passing by a table with her tray of dirty glasses. Alyona turned around and almost dropped the tray. At the table he was sitting, her ex-boyfriend, but it wasn't Vitaly... It was her very first boyfriend, with whom she lost her virginity when she was 16 years old. Andrey. She recognised him immediately, she would recognise him from millions and even after so many years she immediately recognised him. Is it possible to forget your first love? But she didn't have very pleasant memories of him and she wrinkled her nose. "What the hell is he doing here in Munich? Is this one here too? Wouldn't Vitaly be enough for me here already? Why the hell did he come here too?" - she thought with irritation. "What does all this mean?"</p><p>-I see you recognized me? Good to see you, Alyonushka! - said the young man smiling at her and added: - And you look fantastic! You've become even more beautiful.</p><p>Alyona just rolled her eyes tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Andrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the table in the living room was the huge bouquet of roses, which was delivered to her home from Neuer yesterday morning. It still gave off a madly pleasant fragrance and Alyona, when she was going to leave for the university in the morning, couldn't help but stop to admire these chic flowers again. "Manuel", she thought with tenderness. Then she remembered the reason why he had given her this bouquet and a little frowned. "This idiot woman who crashed into us ruined us at the end that beautiful day. But she immediately smiled, remembering what yesterday was like. And it was beautiful, except for Andrey's appearance at the end of it. Although, in general, it did not spoil her this wonderful day. Andrey has stayed for her in the far, far past. And Manuel was quite in the present. A wonderful present that she wanted to be in her future too. Who wouldn't want to, you ask? Well, there are probably some...<br/>
Marina did not spend the night at home. She had left after work for another friend to help her a little with her studies. So Alyona couldn't talk with someone about her date with Manuel yet. Her emotions were overwhelming. And then there was... this call from him at midnight! But... that Andrey...</p><p>It was that Andrei, then, to whom, at her 16, Alyona gave her girlish heart and lost her virginity with. And two days after the latter she found out that the object of her love was engaged to another woman, and the wedding was already a month later. It was only a month before they met and were together. He was taking care of her, pampering her with nice presents until... he got what he wanted. Alyona, who believed in true love, slapped him and sent him away when she found out what he was hiding from her. Andrey was upset. He liked the beautiful Alyona and was very surprised that she was not at all satisfied with the role of mistress. He considered himself a womanizer and was not used to being rejected or "abandoned" like Alyona did.<br/>
Once he got married he met Alyona again and offered to date him, explaining that his marriage was a mistake, but Alyona had already "burned out" about him and said that she was seeing someone else.<br/>
Although she did not really have another one. She just wanted to get away from Andrey in this way. Alyona had not dated anyone for two years after him. She got stuck into her studies and didn't pay any attention to guys who were running after her. There were a lot of them willing to go out with her. Alyona was very pretty and had the figure of a photo model, and her dark, expressive eyes and blond, beautiful hair complemented her beauty. Only when she was introduced to Vitaly on one birthday she "remembered" again that she was a woman. She was going to be 19 soon. Vitaly was quite attractive at that time, slim, though not athletic, although the latter was what Alena liked about men very much, as she loved tennis and sport in general. And he was also not sticking to her like bees on honey, as mostly men of all ages did, and it appealed to her. She and Vitalik had been together for almost six years, just before Alena left for Munich. It must be said that shortly before that Alyona began to understand that Vitaly is probably not exactly the man she could call the man of her life. She wasn't particularly passionate about him anymore. The initial interest, craving and sympathy had just disappeared. And when he cheated on her with one of her friends, when she was trying to enter at the university in Munich, she decided to end their relationship. Especially since, just a few hours later, after she found out about his cheating, she met this handsome football player, who she managed to get into bed with immediately. As we know, it was Manuel Neuer. And now when he seemed to show further interest in her, there was no room in her heart for another man anyway. Heart. Her wounded loving heart. After Andrey, she was afraid to let anyone else take possession of it. She did not want to suffer any more too. That's why she reacted so painfully to that Nina, the girl from the night's accident. Our Alyona already knew at that night that she fell madly in love with this wonderful football legend.</p><p>- Can we talk after your work? - Andrey asked Alyona.<br/>
- About what?- Alyona asked.  - What are you doing here in Munich, anyway?<br/>
- We can talk, for example, about that. - Andrey answered smiling. - Or when do you have the time? - Sorry, I have work to do. - Alyona told him sharply and continued to serve customers.</p><p>Manuel was lying at home in his bed and smiling, thinking about Alyona and the pleasant moments of today's date with her. Every minute he spent with her was an incredible pleasure. Of course, when he previously spent time with other women, he often enjoyed it too, but the way he felt with Alyona, he probably didn't feel with anyone else until now. He was not yet sure of anything about his real feelings. But he was sure of one thing for certain: he wanted to continue seeing this girl. He imagined her at the evening bar, at work, he remembered her that night, how beautiful she looked like, how men looked at her and he felt jealous. A strange feeling that he had probably never felt until now. For the women he was with before Alyona, for some reason he did not feel jealous. All of them hung around his neck, admired him without end and swore eternal love to him.  But this time it was different. He certainly understood that she liked him too and she was happy to be with him too, but she didn't throw herself at his neck and hang on it only, didn't molest him hard, even after she found out who he was. He liked it.</p><p>Here he jumped up in bed, wondering how Alyona would actually get home tonight?  After looking at the watch, he grabbed his phone and called.</p><p>When she saw that Andrey wasn't leaving, Alyona didn't give it any importance. She didn't care about him at all.<br/>
Although, on the other hand, it was interesting how he was in Munich.<br/>
But she still proudly walked past him to go to the locker room after her shift. At that moment Andrey grabbed her hand and said:<br/>
-Please. Only 5 minutes. Give me only 5 minutes of your precious time. If you want, I will even take you home. Or will your boyfriend be jealous?<br/>
When she heard the word boyfriend, she got a pleasant feeling in her body remembering her date with Manuel and blushed thinking:<br/>
"Although I can't yet really consider him to be my boyfriend, I really like the title."</p><p>Alyona reluctantly sat down in a chair and remembered that she hadn't really thought about how to get home today. Usually, she would be picked up by Marina or she would drive there herself if the car was not needed by Marina. But today Marina was busy. The only thing left was a taxi, which means that half of the earnings will be for her way home. "Good, I started working earlier today and the shift was longer than usual," - Alyona thought.<br/>
-You have a boyfriend, don't you? - Andrey asked, smiling and looking at her with interest.</p><p>- Yes, - she replied, thrilled all inside again, and saw the disappointment on his face. Even if it was definitely too early to talk about Manuel as her boyfriend, and that might not happen at all, she did not want to let Andrey know that he might have any chance with her, because she was absolutely not going to give him any.<br/>
-It's a shame. - He replied sadly. - For me, it's sad. For you, of course,  not. I am happy for you. You know, I got a divorce after all.</p><p>- You left your wife with two children?  - Alyona asked him angrily.<br/>
- We broke up by mutual consent. No one is offended and I often see children. They don't miss their father because of that. - He answered calmly.<br/>
- Listen to me! - He started by putting his hand on her hand. Alyona pulled hers away and suddenly saw a call from Manuel on her phone lying on the table. She was surprised, wide opening her eyes, and did not notice how she said his name aloud:<br/>
- Manuel.<br/>
- Neuer. - Andrey finished for her with a smile.</p><p>It's got all cold inside Alyona. "Bloody hell! Where could he only ...?" - she wanted to know by asking him, but instead she pressed on the display to answer the call and got up to go somewhere quieter, where she said:<br/>
-Manu? Are you awake? It is already very late!<br/>
Her heart was still racing and her body was again filled with pleasant heat when she heard the soft voice of a man who has been occupying all her thoughts recently:<br/>
-I was lying there thinking about you and could not sleep.... you kind of enchanted me.<br/>
Alena smiled, she was pleasantly surprised. Silent for a second, completely unaware at first what to say, she spoke then:<br/>
-I am moved. I will now come home and dream about you, too. It's kind of awkward to do it at work, you know.</p><p>- Are you still at work? Oh, sorry! I thought...<br/>
-No. - She interrupted him. - I've already finished.<br/>
-How are you going to go home? - he asked the question that tormented him.<br/>
-I'll take a taxi. - The girl's answer was.<br/>
-But it's expensive! - Manuel objected.<br/>
-What are you offering me?  - Alyona laughed answering with a question.<br/>
-Pick you up.</p><p>-Manu! By no means! Go to bed immediately and don't be foolish! You have to go to training early tomorrow! - She answered strictly, but with laughter. The chance to see him again was certainly quite appealing, but she didn't want to be the reason for his tiredness tomorrow and for heaven sake for poor concentration on training as well.<br/>
-No problem at all. I'll be able to get a good night's sleep. - He objected.<br/>
-No. You won't make it. - She answered more strictly, but still gently.<br/>
- Shouldn't Marina have picked you up? I thought you had a deal, didn't you?<br/>
-She left after work for her friend, to prepare for a test together.</p><p>-I am already on my way...<br/>
-Manuel!<br/>
-What?<br/>
-I'm taking a taxi! Please! I don't want you to worry. Really. This is not the first time for me.</p><p>Alyona remembered about Andrey and did not want Manuel to see her with him. She told him that she had no boyfriend and did not want any unnecessary questions. From no one, and not now. At half past midnight.<br/>
After a little silence, Manuel talked:<br/>
-Okay. If you don't want to see me now, I will send a special taxi for you. I don't trust anyone to drive you. Don't worry when you get a call from the taxi driver.<br/>
-Manuel! I didn't say I didn't want to see you!!! - Alyona objected, almost shouting out at the whole bar thinking: "What a fool! Are there any people at all who don't want to see you??" - ... I... I... yes, I would... - Alyona did not dare to say: "I would have even come to you on foot right now! I miss you so much already!". So, she stopped. Feeling, however, that on the other end of the line she was expected to continue, she did respond by giving in: - Okay, Mr. Bodyguard.</p><p>-Yes. I am so. - Manuel answered with a pretty grin in the phone,  and added: - Well, if you don't want to feel the kiss of my lips now, then goodbye! I kiss you mentally and on the phone, baby! I will call you tomorrow, or rather today! Have a good night!<br/>
-Bye, sweetie! I kiss you too... Good night to you, too! I'll be waiting... - Alyona replied, rolling her eyes and smiling at his sarcasm. She remembered their sweet kisses, her body got filled with longing and she wanted to tell Manuel that she had changed her mind and would accept his offer number one, but he had already finished the conversation and the display was off ...</p><p>When she returned to the table, she saw Andrey there staring at her head-to-toe with great interest and questioning face. She immediately remembered what he had said before Alyona answered Manuel's call and her heart went to her heels: "Neuer".<br/>
-Manuel Neuer.  - Andrey repeated with a smile all over his face.<br/>
-What is it with Manuel Neuer? - Alyona asked irritated, trying not to lose her temper and not to blush too much. Andrey started getting on her nerves and she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.</p><p>- Ah right! I forgot that you weren't interested in football and apparently still aren't. - Andrey answered, putting his hand on his forehead. - This is ...<br/>
- I know. But it wasn't him. - She sharply interrupted him lying and blushed. Well, she didn't have the skills to lie and then any thought of him would cause redness on her face too.<br/>
Andrey whistled in surprise and said: - Wow! And how does it come that you are now interested in football? There used to be no way to get you into a single match! - And then he added with a grin: - It's not him, of course! That' s clear even to an idiot! It's just that I only know one Manuel. Neuer. I have an interview with him tomorrow, by the way.</p><p>Alyona opened her eyes and mouth wide in surprise. - Interview? - She asked. It has been almost nine years since she broke up with Andrey and she had no idea what he was doing for a living.<br/>
- Yes. I am a journalist and I came to Munich especially for an interview for our magazin. And at one point I was invited by FC Bayern Munich to see Allianz Arena and ... - and then he stopped, and after looking at the person he was talking to a bit suspiciously, he asked her:  - And why did you actually blush by mentioning his name?<br/>
Alena really wanted to answer him something like: "If you know a lot, you will grow old soon" or similar, but she changed her mind and just said with a thoughtful smile:<br/>
-Well... he is a quite attractive man…</p><p>Andrey laughed and asked:<br/>
-Attractive man! Ah! And why am I worse? And then, you have a boyfriend, don't you? - And threatening jokingly with his finger he added: - Or are you saying that this boyfriend is a replaceable case, today he's mine, and tomorrow he's out?<br/>
- I don't want to say anything. I just want to say that I am very tired and want to go home.<br/>
- I can give you a lift. - He answered.<br/>
- Thank you. I called a taxi.<br/>
And with these words she got up and said goodbye to Andrey, wishing already to get some fresh air. Fortunately, her phone rang again and she was told that the taxi had arrived.<br/>
-It was nice to see you, Alyona! - Andrei said, stopping her by the hand and kissing her cheek. He put his card in her hand and said: - You never know... maybe it can be useful... Call me whenever you want. I will wait for you even for the rest of your life…<br/>

Alena smiled awry and left. On the way she thought of throwing the business card in the bin, but for some reason she changed her mind and put it in her bag.
The taxi took her home very quickly. The driver only asked if the address he was given was correct and did not say a word during the entire journey. And how surprised Alyona was, when the taxi driver did not take any money from her at the end. He said that the trip had already been paid. "Manuel!" - she thought again with a slight annoyance. She did not like the fact that he was paying so much for her. - "I have to think of something to thank him. Giving him the money back is clearly not going to work..."</p><p>In bed that night she was thinking about Manuel, and for some reason about Andrey. She remembered the interview that Andrey told her about tomorrow and smiled, shook her head realising how small the world was. She also wanted to take a tour of the Allianz Arena and wondered why she hadn't done it so far. Unfortunately, she still remembered their very distant, then hot love activities with Andrey, which impressed her at that time, as Andrey was already a skilled and experienced lover when they met. But she abruptly repulsed these memories, not wanting to give them even the slightest place in her head. She brought Manuel back into her thoughts and fell asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The raining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyona</p><p>Most of today's lectures I was sitting there only with my body. My mind was mostly in our yesterday's date with Manuel. I remembered our tennis playing, his strong, muscular arms and legs, his cool moves during the action. His laughter, our conversations, his tender blue eyes in which you can drown for hours. The same strong hands, so knowingly and tenderly, and at the same time domineeringly touching me later in the evening, giving me incredible feelings. Ah! What would I give for caressing his body again, every millimetre of it? His pleasant, intoxicating smell, his soft hair, his sweet kisses everywhere that drove me crazy and ...the insane pleasure I have experienced with him is irreplaceable and simply beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>- Really, young lady! Can't you see where you're going? - A woman shouted angrily at me after I ran into her and her glasses fell on the pavement.  Fortunately, nothing happened to them. I rushed towards Marina, who was waiting for me on the way out of the university, as we agreed earlier today. Her classes ended earlier, but she couldn't wait to hear more about my date with Manuel last night, and she joyfully rushed to meet me when she saw me running out of another university building.</p><p>- Oh! Pardon me... I... - I murmured guiltily and rubbed the bruised spot on my face with which I ran into a woman. I gently lifted her glasses and handed them to her. Once again I apologised and finally hurried to my friend, but I already slowed down. Marina joyfully smiled and jumped to hug me.</p><p>- Finally! I'm just dying to know all the details! Well, tell me already how was it?</p><p> </p><p>Happily shining all over my face I showed her my smartphone to demonstrate that Manuel had already called me today. And she just opened her mouth to spill all her excitement as the name "Manuel Neuer" appeared on the display. He was calling me again! This is the second time today he has called me! The first time, I couldn't answer or call back. I had a class. And now I was about to get the courage and nerve to call him back. But, since he is calling me himself... Marina rounded her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't squeal. It was obvious that she was really happy for me.</p><p> </p><p>- Now I know why you are special. - I heard Manuel's voice on the other end of the line, which in such a short time has become so familiar and loved to me.</p><p> Hello, Manu! - I answered, surprised at his rather unexpected greeting. - Thank you for the taxi. And why is it so? - I even made a sound like a short laugh.</p><p>- Hello, Aliona!- he spoke slowly my name, smiling into the phone, of course mispronouncing it.  It was difficult for him to say my name, it was unfamiliar to him. But I did not correct him. I liked the way he pronounced it. - One more special thing about you: your name. And I am very proud of myself that I pronounce it correctly.</p><p>I smiled. - Well, and what is my first feature anyway?</p><p>- Well, you don't call back immediately, as literally all the girls I've had something serious with have done it. Or, better yet, you don't call back at all.</p><p>- Manuel! - laughing, but immediately changing the tone and trying to speak as strictly as possible, I started: - I was attending lectures when you called! I can't call you directly from the lectures! In fact, I ... I..... may I call you back at all?<br/>
At the same time, I immediately thought: "Girls I've had something serious with" .....  interesting ... Does this mean that he also had girls like for one or two nights? And what "category" do I belong to?</p><p>- You can do anything, baby! You can do anything with me! Almost everything! - he laughed brazenly and answered. And then he got a little hurried: - I actually just wanted to tell... I have to run to practice now. I forgot to tell you that today there is an open training session and I would love it if you came. Do you have time?</p><p>- I will do my best. Actually, I have had things to do, but I will do it later. I'll be madly happy to see you, too, and that's at training sessions! - I answered joyfully, impressed by his reply and the pleasant "invitation" to come and see him doing his favourite thing. "He still seems to be interested in me...," - a joyful, heart squeezing thought flashed through my heart.</p><p> </p><p>- Wonderful! Visitors' entry is limited, but if there are any problems, please call me immediately. I will tell them to let you through. Only not later than 14 hours. I will be on the field then. But, Alliona?</p><p>- Yes? - I replied.  - That we know each other shouldn't come out there anywhere, OK? This is our little secret, baby.</p><p>I loved the way he talked to me. God! I adored everything about him!</p><p> - Of course. I understand. Thanks for telling me about training, blue-eyed sweetie. - I said tenderly. He must have liked those words, as he immediately smiled wide into the phone and answered:</p><p>- You're very welcome, baby. I... I... already miss you so much and hope that we can still see each other tonight. I think so much about you, Alejona. This is your third special feature. I don't think about anyone or anything so much except maybe football the last few days.</p><p>I smiled again and my heart in my chest began racing hearing these words. But, whether I was afraid of something or for whatever reason unknown to me, I suddenly said the following: - Today? Unfortunately, I am working again tonight..... so I can't. - My face immediately took on a sad expression and that's clear why. I lied to him, not knowing why, and I already hated myself for it.</p><p>- It's a pity. Very sad. So the day after tomorrow then? - He asked breathing in, with a voice that did not accept any objections.</p><p>- The day after tomorrow? Yes, with pleasure. - I answered joyfully, trying not to overdo it in my tone. Does he really want more?</p><p>- Great! I am very glad. Then we'll discuss this later. I have to go now. My beauty, I am kissing you! And I'm waiting for you at the practice! Bye!</p><p> </p><p>- I also kiss you, my blue-eyed sweety. And I will be very much looking forward to seeing you too! - I added with a smile, all melting from happiness and the words he said. He called me "his!" I understood that it was for no reason. We were not even really together yet! We just met a couple of times and had sex. Only just yesterday we spent a little more time together and got to know each other a bit better. But it felt insanely good to hear from him these gentle words. I still did not understand to which I owed such attention from this famous handsome goalkeeper. My three "special features " that he named, seemed completely banal to me. And I knew that although I was quite pretty good-looking, I still didn't consider myself to be some kind of super beauty. In Munich and anywhere else, there were women who were more gorgeous than me, and they clearly wouldn't have refused him if he wanted to have something with them. I was very flattered and couldn't believe that it was me and all this was happening to me and was feeling like in heaven, unable to think about anything else.</p><p>- Why did you change his name in your contacts from "Manu" to "Manuel Neuer" and also in German? If someone sees that, there will be questions, won't they? - Marina asked me again, when I ended the phone conversation, and then added outrageously: - And do you really work today? Didn't you say it was only on Tuesday, and after university?</p><p>- Mariiiiiiiin! I'm going to go crazy from being so happy! - And I just rushed at her with a hug and even a kiss on the cheek. - Yesterday was really something special! I'm going to tell you everything now. You can't even imagine what kind of man he is! And he just invited me to an open training session today! In just two hours! I can see him again! Do you understand? I caaaaaaaan't anymore, I'm crazy about him, Mariiiiiiiiiina!</p><p>Marina laughed merrily and gave me a big hug too: - How cool! I will go with you! It's so clear to me by the way that you're crazy about him.</p><p>- Of course you'll come with me! - I answered. - And I changed his name because I just wanted to just enjoy and feel all the fascination of the situation, if only for a short while. Who knows how long I've been given this all? I will soon "encrypt" his name in my phone again, hide it from curious eyes.</p><p>- And yet of course you would be crazy about him! Obviously! And what about your answer about working today? Why are you acting so strange...?</p><p>- He wanted to see me again tonight, but I got a little nervous for some reason. And then, let him wait and "suffer" until tomorrow. Why not? - I interrupted her.<br/>
- Come on, Alyonka! Which other one of you two is going to "suffer"? Would you look at yourself in the mirror please? You're not all yourself! You're just looking like crazy from love! - Marina answered and laughed cheerfully, adding: - But I understand you perfectly well, my dear! It's a good thing you didn't say no to him for the day after tomorrow. Oh! How cool everything is! Really! What did you do to him that you got him so interested in, huh? Great sex? Come on, let's finally hear it!</p><p> </p><p>I laughed and said: - I have no idea.<br/>
And on the way home, I told her about Manuel and our yesterday's sweet time together.</p><p>- Wow! How tender, not patient and passionate he is, our number one. - Marina said with a delightful smile at the end. - I am madly happy for you, Alyon. And I would like something very beautiful to come out of it so much.</p><p>I gave my friend a big hug again, saying: - Thank you, my dear. So do I. Because, right now, I feel like the happiest person in the world.</p><p>"Blue-eyed sweety..." - Manuel thought smiling, when he finished talking to Alyona, - "I definitely like it".<br/>
And continuing to smile quite a bit, he started to pack up for training, after which he had yet to be interviewed by a Russian journalist. - "Oh..! What a coincidence. He's also Russian. And soon they will have a friendly match with the Russian national team..... Something a lot of Russian lately...".<br/>
However, he was very pleased with it. Although he was a little sad that tonight he would not be able to see blonde, dark-eyed Alyona in a cozy hotel or anywhere else to spend pleasant moments with her. He immediately remembered her luxurious, long hair falling down on the naked shoulders to the waist and her dark, full of desire, beautiful big eyes, and her half-open in pleasure, beautiful mouth, making moans caused by his, in fact, as he thought, rather moderate caresses.  On the other hand, he thought it might be for the best that she was busy later today. He was afraid that he might overburden her with his impatience and persistence, thinking that if they were back together today, he would definitely want to hook up with her, and then she might think that he was only interested in sex. And there was no way he wanted her to think. Although sex with her was certainly not the last thing he wanted to do. He was very fascinated by those three times with her, even if he didn't remember one of them very well due to his drunken condition. Alyona was interesting to him in all ways: as a woman, as a person. He was impressed by her whole nature and he did not want to lose her. He felt that maybe with her he had a chance for longer lasting happiness in life than he had until now. At the same time, he understood that even only to stare at other women is now a taboo.</p><p>Alyona and Marina successfully passed the control at the entrance to the FC Bayern Munich training complex on Säbener Strasse<br/>
in order to be among the visitors to the open training session of the German multiple champion, and were already standing behind the fences and looking forward to the players' appearance. Or rather, it was Marina who was waiting for the players to come out. Alyona was waiting for only one football player. She didn't even know the names of all the players of the Bayern Munich team yet. When she finally saw him, gentle trembling and various pleasant feelings and memories filled her at once.</p><p>Manuel immediately looked for her with his eyes and seeing her finally smiled joyfully and waved briefly at her while walking by twenty steps away from her onto the field. Two other girls were standing in front of her and they thought that Neuer had waved at them.</p><p>-Did you see, Simone? Did he really wave at us? Does he remember us from the last match? That's crazy! - One of them said joyfully to her companion, covering her mouth with her hands. The other one also widened her eyes from joy and amazement and even jumped in emotions, excitedly answering into the ear of the girl standing next to her, trying not to be heard: - Do you know that he is a single again? - and winked meaningfully.</p><p>Alena saw it all and smiled at first. "It looks like I have a lot of competition." - she thought and her smile disappeared. - "Brilliant! Really! And what did you think, Alyona? Manu is not only Manu, but Manuel Neuer! And you may still have to fight for him."</p><p>Marina watched the team's training lively, while Alyona's eyes remained almost only on Manuel. She was so enthralled by the sight. Matches are one thing. There he would make a couple of saves, kick a couple of times the ball to pass it to another player and the rest of the time he seems to be standing mostly " without to do a thing". And here! It's just a delight! The goalkeeper's coach constantly tests Manu and the other two goalkeepers for "toughness ", trying from different angles and distances to hit the goal at a furious pace, one time after another. And it was only then that she realized how and why Manu is so good, even superior in what she does in life.  She fell more and more in love with him, rejoicing like a child when he occasionally had time to look at her, Alyona, only at her! between his exercises.</p><p> </p><p>- I don't know why but I immediately thought that I would see you again soon, even if your goodbye to me was a bit cold for my taste. But I didn't expect this to happen so soon, and even in a place like this! It turns out that you're pretty into football when you come here. - Alyona suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her, speaking Russian and addressing her, obviously.</p><p>"Shit!" - she thought, she immediately got chilly all inside and rolled her eyes. - "Him! Here. Please not! I didn't say I really need him here! Is he going to come after me now? Why the fuck is he here and now anyway?" - And then she remembered: the interview with .....<br/>
She turned around slowly. Andrey was standing in front of her. The same "yesterday" Andrey, only he was dressed differently. More elegant.<br/>
Marina also turned with interest having heard Russian speech and was surprised when she saw a very attractive young man in front of her.</p><p> 😍 😍 😍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. To Tantris!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Even if I am very fond of soccer, it is none of your business, isn't it? - asked Alyona Andrei as directly as she is and immediately turned back to the pitch to watch Manuel. "How he annoys me!" - she thought, meaning, of course, Andrey.<br/>
- I'm also very fond of soccer, - Marina said immediately, smiling to Andrey, adding: - And much more than Alyona. Marina! - she introduced herself. - And who are you young man? - she asked with curiosity on her face, continuing to smile and making eyes at Andrei. Alyona looked at her friend with surprise and a slightly mocking smile appeared on her face. "Oh, my God! Really?" - she thought.<br/>
- Very nice to meet you, I'm Andrey. - He answered a little chilly, rather out of courtesy. Marina was quite nice, he noticed it, but he was clearly more interested in Alyona. - Listen, Alyona! I have something important to ask you to do. - Andrey started by turning his back to Marina.</p><p>- What is it? I can't have any business with you. - the girl coldly cut off and began to look again on the pitch for her favorite goalkeeper, who for some reason was no longer in the goal.<br/>
- Alyona, please. I will pay you well. I need your help. - Andrey said with a begging look. Alyona has hesitated a bit. She needed the money. She really wanted to play tennis regularly again and sign up for training. And it was quite an expensive pleasure. Suddenly, there was someone screaming nearby:</p><p>- The goat! Manuel Neuer is the goat!<br/>
Alyona shuddered and looked at the screamer, and then the direction where he was looking. People next to him also applauded lively. </p><p>Manu was again in the goal and hit back one ball after another very sharply flying towards him and to his goal, so that some whistled with admiration.</p><p>- Why the goat? Why do they call him so bad? Are they crazy! ? - Alyona began to resent herself, angry looking at the screamer. It seemed that she would now break off and run to slap this type properly. Marina laughed, hearing her friend's words and answered, stopping her with her hand: - Silly woman, they do not mean a goat! Ha-ha! The Greatest Of All Time! - she answered. This is just an abbreviation of the initial letters.</p><p>At first, Alyona was surprised, then blushed and smiled. Her heart beat rapidly. She also believed that he was the greatest... and she felt a little ashamed that she thought it wrong, realizing that she is really still a deep novice in soccer and she still has to sort it out a lot.</p><p>- Alyon, Neuer and I are about to do an interview. - Andrew pulled her out of some kind of trance with his voice. - I told you about it. I need your help. Please.</p><p>- What kind of help? - Alyona wondered, all shivering inside, trying not to show her excitement and not to blush when mentioning her sweetheart's name.</p><p>- Interview? With Neuer? Wow! How interesting! - Marina suddenly exclaimed all filled with excitement and widened her eyes.  Andrey put his finger to his lips and said: - Shush...! Not so loud. No need for extra ears and questions. Even if we speak Russian, these words can be understood.</p><p> </p><p>- Can you come with me to the interview? Please! I will now go and make sure that I have a pass for you. I don't think there will be any problems. - Andrey answered. Alena opened her beautiful brown eyes wide and asked in shock: - Why?? - She thought: "This is exactly what I need now, really! What would Manuel think? He would be quite astonished!"<br/>
- Well you speak English perfectly, which means: a lot better than me. I would not like to spoil it with an interview if I do it. And besides if it is necessary, you can clarify nuances with him in German. I need the interview to be really qualitative. It will be necessary to translate it into Russian too.<br/>
- And what would you do if you did not meet me? - Alyona asked him in surprise.<br/>
- Shit! Why don't I know English perfectly! - Marina sadly switched in and gently kicked Alyona in the side, flirting: - Why? Why not help a young and very attractive man? All the more so because you seem to be old friends. And... You help your friends, normally.<br/>
Alyona did not pay any attention to her friend and looked questioningly at Andrey waiting for him to answer:<br/>
- Well, I could have done something, I think. Or I might have hired someone else to help. Actually, I came here instead of one colleague. He got sick and it was impossible to postpone.<br/>
- I am very sorry. But I can't. Hire someone else. - Alyona said harshly.<br/>
- Alyona please! I will pay you 200 euros! - Andrey did not stop.<br/>
Meanwhile, the training was coming to an end and the players were standing on the pitch and talking. Andrey realized that it was better to hurry and looked at Alyona begging. And then he quickly added, without letting Alyona answer: - I go to get a pass for you.</p><p>- Andrey! - she shouted to him, but he just smiled back at her, looking over his shoulder with a look that does not accept refusal. Alyona remembered how she once fell in love with that smile and the goosebumps went over her body. She didn't like this reaction of hers and she immediately looked at the training ground, looking for Manuel, where he was already on his way to the exit. And then the goalkeeper smiled at her slightly, but quickly moved his gaze to another place. Alyona felt warm and pleasant. She was so happy and proud that she knew this famous goalkeeper personally, that they played tennis and loved each other a couple of times already, and so crazy and wonderfully. She felt ... special. For the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Andrey came back quite quickly and gave her a pass: - Here! Take it! And let's go! I still have to tell you the way how it should work.</p><p>- I am not going anywhere! - Alyona replied. - I haven't even given an answer yet, and you are commanding around here.</p><p>- I will pay you 300 euros. Just please, help me with the interview.</p><p>Alyona bit her lip. She needed such money, but she could not be there! Just couldn't. Next to Andrei and in front of Manuel! "I will not be able to focus just on anything! I will sink in his eyes and voice!" - she thought in despair. And suddenly, an idea came to her mind.</p><p>- I will not go with you to the interview. It is out of the question. I don't have to give you reasons why. I will help you to edit the interview afterwards. I hope you will record it?</p><p>Andrey took a deep breath and turned away for a second to recover, then turned back and said: - Well, okay! It's a deal.</p><p> - And 350. - Alyona added cold.</p><p>- Good. And I will invite you to a restaurant after that. Just please help me with that.</p><p>- No restaurants. - Alyona added with a smile. And they have agreed on the time and place of the meeting.</p><p>The Bayern Munich Training Center kindly provided Andrey with a room to process the interview after the event, the coordinates of which Andrey gave to Alyona before he left and looked at her again, begging her, in the hope that she would not change her mind. In addition, he clearly liked the company of this beauty, with whom he associated the most pleasant memories. Over the years, Alyona turned into a gorgeous woman, in his opinion, just like a candy, and he was uncomfortable that she did not want to know anything more about him.</p><p> </p><p>When Marina and Alyona were standing together at the entrance, where Alyona was waiting for the time specified by Andrey, Marina asked her:</p><p>- Have you known each other for a long time? You and this Andrey?</p><p>- I was 16 years old... He is my first love. - Alyona answered coolly, looking at the floor.</p><p>- I see. And this is obvious. At least that ... - Marina began with a smile.</p><p>- What is obvious? - Alyona anxiously interrupted her.</p><p>- Well, that he likes you very much. - she answered. - He just looks at you like that! - And then she added: - Well, yes! Why would you need him ha-ha? You have Neuer!</p><p>Alyona covered her friend's mouth with her hand, smiling: - Not so loud! - and then she said, in addition, laughing: - Take Andrey for yourself! You seem to have liked him. - She paused and said: - Besides, he is divorced and seems to be looking for... But, he actually has children too...</p><p>Marina smiled and replied after thinking a little: - I don't know, I really don't know... I am in Germany. He is in Russia. I am not going to return there yet somehow. And so, yes... he is a nice man! And absolutely my type… And you are quite harsh with him, aren’t you? Asking for so much money!</p><p>Alyona shrugged her shoulders and said: - I don’t care, if he wants to pay, he can pay… And happiness has no borders, dear.  - and then she added, having gazed at her friend strangely: - By the way, Neuer is not mine yet! Well, we are really nobody to each other. We met a couple of times and slept together, and played tennis. That’s all.</p><p>- Well, honey, this is just the beginning ! Who knows ! - Marina mysteriously announced, winking at her friend and smiling: - So far, he seems to be very interested in you!</p><p>Alyona blushed, looked at her watch and saw that the time has come. They agreed that Marina would wait for her in the cafe across the street to go home together, and Alyona went slowly into the building after saying goodbye to her friend hugging her. At the entrance, she was worried whether she would really be allowed in. Maybe Andrey did something wrong with the pass? But there were no problems. A polite guard looked at her pass and said, surprisingly for the girl, in Russian with a strong accent: "Hello!" and immediately let her in, even kindly showing where to go. "Apparently, there is one room where this kind of things can be organized. - she thought calmly while walking towards the office, where they agreed with Andrey. But again, she started to get excited. Manuel was probably still here somewhere and she did not really want to run into him now, no matter how much she would like to see him again. - Well, finally! - She heard five steps ahead of herself and immediately saw Andrey standing at the door. She confessed to herself displeased that he still looked damn good, but at the same time, did not evoke any feelings in her, except for painful memories of his cheating back then. - Am I late? - she asked by pressing her lips.</p><p>- Not at all. I was joking. - Andrey answered, inviting her into the room and gallantly opening the door for her with a smile on his face: - Your punctuality always delighted me. Shall we begin now?</p><p> </p><p>Alyona nodded and sat down behind the laptop, quickly switching on the interview recording. When she heard Manuel's voice that she loved so much, she smiled, immediately forgetting about Andrey's presence. Andrey sat down almost next to her, leaned back in the chair and relaxed, watching Alyona, who was quickly typing on her keyboard translating the interview into Russian. He was surprised to notice how she smiled from time to time. How he liked that smile of hers! He can never forget it...  Alyona was listening, typing, and smiling as Manuel spoke English. It sounded so sweet. He had such a soft pronunciation. And she also noticed proudly that she knew English better than her beloved one. "What a fool I am that I refused to meet him tonight!" - she thought with displeasure. - "I miss him so much! I'm already used to seeing him often..."  - and then with a smile: - " People get used to good things quickly...."</p><p>She also liked the interview in regard to its content. She even learned a little bit about Manuel, though she thought about his recent words that he usually does not always say all the truth or even the truth at all in an interview.</p><p>- Let's go to a restaurant? Which restaurant do you want to go to? Your choice! - Andrey asked her when she got up from the chair after finishing the translation. He gave her the promised money and she thanked him, quickly putting it in her purse.</p><p>- You won't even check it? - she asked in surprise when she saw Andrey closing the laptop and putting it in his bag without even looking at the text.</p><p>- I trust you a hundred percent. Just like when we were together... - he answered standing in front of her suddenly and looking into her eyes.</p><p>Alyona felt embarrassed by such a look of him. She immediately remembered their former time together, their crazy nights of love. He taught her then inexperienced and young girl a lot in the subject of love. - I have to go. - She answered rashly leaving for the door. - Thank you for the invitation, but …</p><p>- Alyona, wait! - Andrey began to catch up with her. She already opened the door and turned around. He came closer and said: - Is it really so hard for you to have dinner with me? Please forgive me for everything that I did. I had been a complete idiot and a bastard. I understood my mistake later. I just would like to have dinner with you. That's all...</p><p>Alyona hesitated for a second when she saw his begging look, but replied coolly:</p><p>- Sorry, my friend is waiting for me and we have things to do. Another time.</p><p>- Give me your phone number after all! I will be in Munich for two more days. - he shouted to the young woman going away. And she answered, leaving: - I will call you myself if there is anything. I have your number.</p><p>She was walking down the hall with a feeling of irritation and even guilt. "Didn't I treat Andrey too harshly? Maybe she could tell Marina to go home without her and then have dinner with him? In the end, she really took so much money from him for a half hour of work and he asked her just to have dinner with him, just where she wanted! - she thought as she was walking down the hall. And suddenly, she saw Manuel. He stood and talked to a girl. They were standing quite close to each other, too close for Alyona’s taste. She was smaller than him, a very bright blonde, with long, loose but rather thin hair. She was wearing black tight jeans and a leather jacket of the same color. She had a pretty expensive bag on her shoulder. Her one hand was on Manuel's cheek and the other on his forearm and she was looking at him because of her height from below upwards, tilting her head flirting. And he was... smiling at her... And how he was smiling at her...! Damn it! This smile hurt Alyona. Very much.</p><p>Alyona felt that she was getting unwell. She quickly turned around and walked back. Fury and jealousy seized her over. " Stupid idiot! A naive fool!" - she was already scolding herself. Here Manuel noticed her and shouted to her wondering and to the surprise of the girl standing with him: - Alyona? Is that you? What are you doing here?</p><p>Alyona didn't even turn around, and now she was running down the corridor, where she had seen the women's toilet room before. Manuel immediately understood everything and was already almost after her, but the girl stopped him: - Where are you going? Aren't we both going nowhere?</p><p>He quickly apologized to her: - Sorry! As a matter of fact... ...no. - and as he just wanted to run after Alyona, who just disappeared around the corner, he was stopped by coach Hansi Flick: - Manu! Come to my office now, please! I need to talk to you urgently.</p><p>- Now? - Manu asked  with surprise.</p><p>- Yes, now. I have to leave in 15 minutes. - Flick answered. - It's an important meeting. I cannot be late there.</p><p>Manu nodded seriously and looked sadly at the direction where Alyona had gone, then he followed Flick, thinking: "Damn! I'm in trouble, I think.... Why is she so jealous!?" Then he smiled at the thought: "So, but then, she loves me... And yet... What was she doing here?"</p><p>Alyona ran into the ladies' room and tears of anger enveloped her. "He is like all men! Not better! And what a complete fool I was, hoping that he would go out only with me! What kind of idiot am I? As soon as I refused to see him tonight, he immediately met and flirted with another one! That look of him at her! Shit!" Her heart was filled with pain.</p><p>Alyona washed her face and took a breath. Suddenly, a familiar male voice was heard outside the door:</p><p>- Alyona?! Are you all right?</p><p>She closed her eyes in annoyance when she recognized Andrey. “It was exactly him whom I was still missing again! And why the hell is he still here?" - she thought, trying to calm down.</p><p>- Alyona! I know that you are here. I saw you came in here. Answer me, please! I'm worried! Do you need help? I can come in by the way! I don't care that this is a women's restroom! - Andrey kept asking. And Alyona was suddenly struck by the thought: - "Why actually not? In the end, I don't owe anyone anything. Fuck this Neuer! If he doesn't really need me, or if he sees me as one of a thousand, why do I need it? I am not a whore or something like that! I need a loyal permanent boyfriend, partner, not one who just sleeps with women on his left and right. I seem to have lost my mind that I came down to such a level of myself! And she answered quickly and decisively, however, desperately: - Yes, Andrey. I am all right. Just..... Very suddenly I felt like using the toilet urgently.</p><p>After looking in the mirror and making sure there were no tears left, she went to the door and opened it. Andrey looked at her worriedly. In his eyes was really a fright and .... some tenderness. The tenderness that she had seen in those eyes then, many years ago. "Maybe he really still loves me?" - she asked herself, leaning against the wall and looking a bit flirty in Andrey's eyes: - Is your invitation to a restaurant still valid?</p><p>This look of hers almost killed Andrey outright.  He forgot where he was and who he was.  He remembered their hot nights again and after quickly and hoarsely reply: "Of course!" greedily clung to her lips.  Alyona, to her surprise and to the surprise of Andrey, did not resist.  Past feelings, hidden deep down somewhere inside, and memories flooded over her.  And she noted that Andrei could kiss even better now….</p><p>Manuel said goodbye to Flick and with quick steps headed down the corridor in the direction in which he saw Alena leave about a quarter of an hour ago.  "Maybe she's still here somewhere?"  - he thought in hope.  But the view he saw made everything inside him turn cold and his heart almost stopped.  Alyona was standing there and kissing a man.  A man in a suit .... "I saw this suit somewhere today ..."</p><p>- Alyona ... - he said quietly, feeling hurt, jealousy and pain in his heart.  No woman had ever caused such pain to him.  - Alyona ... - he whispered sadly and, having hesitated for a second, sharply turned around and went to the exit.</p><p>Hearing footsteps, Alyona and Andrey broke away from their kiss.  Andrey looked around, but saw no one.  Manuel has already disappeared around the corner.  Alyona bit her lip, not knowing whether to cry or laugh.  She saw for a second the broad back of a tall man in FC Bayern sportswear before he could disappear from her  vision.  And she didn't need to be told who it was.  She would recognize him from a thousand ... because she loved him to hell.  She loved him very much in spite of everything and was ready to kill herself for this momentary weakness, right there on the spot.  She wanted to run after him and stop him, but for some reason her legs did not move.  - Well, let's go?  You say where!  I promised: your choice.  - she heard Andrey's voice, who was smiling all over his face.</p><p>- I must first call Marina ... - Alyona answered in an indifferent tone.  She just urgently felt the need to drink something strong and forget...  Forget about Neuer, everything ... The restaurant was quite the right place for it ... and she added, though still quite cold:<br/>
- I want to go to Tantris.  (* Tantris is one of the best and most expensive restaurants in Munich.)<br/>
- So ... let's go to Tantris!  - Andrey said cheerfully and taking Alyona by the hand, he led her to the exit.  On the way, she called Marina and said that her plans had changed and she was going to a restaurant and would be back late, or not coming back today at all .... Who she was going to the restaurant with, she didn’t say, ignoring Marina's curiosity.</p><p>Alyona hated herself that evening.  She hated herself terribly, just like her life.  She hated herself for agreeing to go with Andrey to the restaurant.  She hated herself for getting very drunk  there.  She hated herself for then allowing herself to be hotly fucked in his car, and even enjoyed it.  She hated the look with which Marina met her on the doorstep, who opened the door for them, when a happy Andrey held her being in an insane state in his arms to bring her into the house and put her to bed.</p><p>But most of all she hated the fact that Manuel had never called her or even sent any messages during this time.  And even if she knew why ... she hated it.</p><p>😪</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. There are too many of you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Manuel woke up in his Munich apartment in a very bad mood. He had not slept well during the night either; he had already had trouble falling asleep, let alone sleeping through the night. His thoughts were on Alyona: "Who was that man who was kissing her? What was she doing inside the building on Säbener Strasse? I upset her because she saw me with Paulina. Damn Paulina, what a bad timing she came in there!"</p><p>Paulina was one of his former so called short-term girlfriends and had shown up yesterday because she claimed she couldn't get over him, he was the best thing that ever happened to her, etc. Now this Paulina seems to have ruined it for him with Alyona, the one who seemed to be the one he wanted. "Well, no way!" - he thought, jumping out of bed and starting to dress quickly. Grabbing his iPhone, he was about to call Alyona. "I have to find out from her what actually happened, and... - he bit his lip at the next thought - "whether I've lost her or not...". Determined to dial her number, he suddenly hesitated to press the call connection, biting his lip. Suddenly quickly slipping the phone into his pocket, he hurriedly got muesli from the cupboard and milk from the fridge, pressed the button of the coffee machine, where he heard the sound of aromatic coffee being prepared, and sat down at the table for breakfast. In ten minutes he swallowed his breakfast, mentally scolding himself for eating so fast - of course knowing that it was bad for him - he grabbed his car keys and his phone, and after a quick glance in the mirror before leaving, he left the apartment in big steps. At this point he didn't care about his health. This woman was driving him out of his mind.</p><p>Marina was sitting on the bed with a sobbing Alyona and hugged her friend tightly. - Well, yes ... Alyonochka, well it is known about him that he is a ladybird. Yes. Well, what can you do? At least you were lucky to be one of them.</p><p>- Marina! - Alyona replied desperately pushing suddenly from her friend and jumping out of bed, turning to her and wiping tears: - I made two huge mistakes: I fell in love with Manuel and allowed myself to sleep with Andrey! With Andrey, whom I hate! I hate him, do you understand?</p><p>- Why is it a mistake to fall in love? - Marina didn't understand, looking at Alyona, disagreed. - Well, with Andrey it is a ...", she added with a meaningful smile, - The main thing is that Manuel would not find out about it ...</p><p>- And what about Manuel? ... He's already forgotten about me... gone to that fake blonde... - Alyona said falling back on the bed and covering her face with her hands, sobbing. She remembered again yesterday and her heart clenched with pain. "He didn't even call..." she thought, biting her lip so hard that it almost bled.</p><p>Marina looked sadly at her friend, hesitating to answer, and suddenly the doorbell rang.</p><p>- Oh dear! I completely forgot to tell you... - Marina said, going to the door. - Do you know who came here yesterday? Some guy named Vitaly. He said that he is your boyfriend.</p><p>Alyona's eyes widened and she looked at Marina incomprehensibly, answering,  - That must be him... And what the hell brought him to Munich!? Couldn't he find a job elsewhere? I clearly told him I was done with him.<br/>And she shook her head, sighing.  She knew he would show up when he got to Munich, as he was determined not to lose her. Vitaly had told her all this. She just hoped so much that it wouldn't happen so soon.</p><p>Marina opened the door and froze in place. Andrey, Vitaly, and Manuel were standing in front of her.</p><p> - Alll-y-o-o-o-o-n-a-a-a... ! - she shouted, stammering, calling her friend. - There... is ... someone here to see you.... - And she added, almost in a whisper, in shock: - Don't you think there are too many of you?</p><p>- Who is it? I can't come to the door! - Alyona shouted back, feeling her face swollen with tears. Marina said to the three in front of the door in German: - Entschuldigung! Ich bin gleich wieder zurück! ( Excuse me a moment! I'll be right back!) - and closed the door in front of them. The men looked at each other in surprise. They'd just had a little showdown in front of the door.</p><p> </p><p>When Manuel arrived at Alyona's house, he saw two other men approaching his sweetheart's door, so he decided to wait in the car. "Maybe they're here to see Alyona's friend," he thought as he leaned back in the car seat and watched them. They started talking animatedly about something, and from their facial expressions Manuel realized that the conversation was not very friendly. When he rolled down the window pane to hear what they were saying he regretfully discovered that they were speaking in Russian and he didn't understand a thing. He was tired of sitting and waiting for who knows what, so he decided to get out of the car and go to Alyona.</p><p> </p><p>- I know you, young man! - said Andrey to Vitaly, frowning.</p><p>- Really? - Vitaly was surprised. - How do you happen to know me? I'm sorry, I don't know you.</p><p> </p><p>- I saw pictures of you and Alyona on her Instagram. - Andrey answered indifferently. - But your time has passed, I'm afraid. - And he smiled sneeringly.</p><p> </p><p>- And how do you know that and who are you anyway? - Vitaly answered, raising his eyebrows in surprise and also frowning.</p><p>- It doesn't matter who I am. Alyona is mine. - Andrey replied and added, looking at Vitaly sternly and obliquely: - And I won't let anyone get close to her.</p><p> </p><p>Then they both looked toward the slamming door of a nearby parked car. A man, whom they both instantly recognized, was heading in their direction. - Damn! Manuel Neuer!? What the fuck! Wow! - Vitaly opened his mouth in surprise and froze in place, his eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>- No way.... I just interviewed him yesterday...  he's here... ? - Andrey, no less dumbfounded, could barely squeeze the words out of himself. Vitaly was the first to come to his senses and before Manuel could pass them and ring the doorbell of the house of Alyona and Marina, Vitaly stopped him, saying in a trembling voice in German, very proud of his fresh language knowledges, which finally can be applied: - Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Könnte ich Ihr Autogramm bekommen?  (Excuse me, may I have your autograph please?)</p><p> </p><p>He searched his pockets for something suitable to sign for the famous goalkeeper. Manuel looked at Vitaly in surprise and replied: - Ja, klar.  (Yes, of course.) - At that moment he recognized Andrey, still staring at him incomprehensibly and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>- You? - said Manuel in English and smiling too, but smiling more out of politeness, and took the pen and a small notebook that Vitaly handed him. Vitaly looked at Andrey in surprise, not understanding anything, how the two knew each other and what it all meant in the first place. But he was trembling with joy that he had got such a chance, and he had even almost forgotten why he was here.</p><p> </p><p>- It's a small world. - Andrey answered, giving a strange smile, as his mind, was like Manuel's, occupied with the same question: what is this guy doing here? But neither of them asked each other that question. Manuel signed for Vitaly and went to the dear door and pressed the bell button. - Is it really Marina whom he ...?  - said Andrei very quietly, without finishing his sentence. Vitaly stood next to him and heard him, but he was still in euphoria and did not perceive Andrey's words. The last had a bad strange feeling for some reason. He frowned. And he frowned even more when Marina opened the door and called Alyona. "Manuel is not here to see Marina...", - stroke Andrey’s mind.</p><p>When the door slammed in front of their noses, everyone looked at each other again, even more surprised. - Are you here for Alyona too? - Manuel asked first, turning to both of them, hoping that Vitaly would understand him too. Although he did not really care much about that now.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes. - Andrew's reply was. He said it coldly, folding his arms in front of his chest and raising his eyebrows. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle of the past days began to fit together in his mind when he met Aljona in the night bar and her mentioning of Neuer and he chewed his lip nervously. Manuel saw that look and he didn't like it. Something told him that this guy wasn't just some acquaintance. He shifted his eyes to Vitaly, who was still staring at him dazedly. When he came to his senses and realized that he was expected to answer, Vitaly said, once again proud of his English as well: - Yes. Let me introduce myself: Vitaly, Alyona's boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Marina smiled: - Yes. See? It means he wants you.</p><p> </p><p>Alyona immediately frowned: - Aha! Like another slut! I bet he fucked that dumb girl, and now he comes to me! - With these words she slammed her fist into the pillow, on which she again fell with her face down. But immediately her memory flashed back to their yesterday's kiss with Andrey, which Manuel witnessed, and the vague memories of their hot act with Andrey in the car. And she bit her lip. Marina, too, looked at her with a look like "you're no better herself baby."</p><p> </p><p>- You need to talk to him or all of them, Alyona. They're probably still standing outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment the doorbell rang again. - How impatient they are! - Marina laughed. Unlike her, Alyona did not seem to be amused. She hesitated. - I can go out and send them all away, if you want. - Marina said standing up and looking at her friend with a question in her eyes. - Well, except for Manuel, of course. - Marina added with a smile. - And Andrey..., I want him for myself.</p><p>- No! - Alyona stopped her friend and, feeling a certain urge in herself, she got up, fixed her hair and went to the door. She said turning to Marina, before opening the door: - You deal with Andrey on your own. I'll deal with Vitaly later.</p><p> </p><p>And she opened the door. Surprised and joyful eyes of the three men stared at her, and they all uttered the following at almost the same time: - Alyona.</p><p> </p><p>She looked into Andrey's eyes. There was passion in them, rapture, and questioning, disbelief too. She looked into Vitaly's eyes. There was passion, delight, wonder, and question in them. Then she looked up at Manuel. He was the tallest of them all. In his eyes she saw passion, sadness, a question, and... something like a plea for forgiveness. Immediately she threw herself around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Manuel was dazed and didn't even have time to respond to her kiss. Without giving him a second to react, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house, slamming the door in front of the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Andrey and Vitaly looked at each other. The latter stood there with his eyes wide open, trying to process what had just happened. Andrey spat and said: "Shit!" he was about to leave when the door opened again and Marina came out, closing the door behind her. - Andrey! - she called out.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her in surprise, and after looking at her all over again, he did not answer anything, but just took the card and went away. Marina left Alyona and Manuel alone, deciding to take a walk and Vitaly, seeing this, followed her. He was hurt, but it was also understandable for him why Alena chose Neuer. In her real feelings for Neuer, however, he was not sure. It was clear to him that this smug handsome man and star was the dream of many women, and to be his girlfriend or even an acquaintance was already prestigious and cool.</p><p> </p><p>Alyona pulled Manuel after her into the tiny living room and quietly showed him to sit down on the couch, taking a seat in the chair opposite of him. She was somehow afraid to look at him. Manuel was still feeling the warmth of her lips on his, and he was very glad that she had "chosen" him, but one question tormented him: -Alyona, - he began quietly and uncertainly, but he heard in response, before he could finish his sentence: - Geht das ohne irgendwelche Fragen? (No questions allowed!) - she inserted calmly, leaving Manuel confused.</p><p> </p><p>- Aber... ich... wer sind diese...? (But... I... who are these...?) - he began to object timidly.</p><p> </p><p>- Egal. Sie beide haben für mich keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie sind für mich die Vergangenheit. (Never mind. They both have no meaning for me. They are both in my past.) - she said in a tone that could not be questioned: - Für mich, gab es... und gibt es nur Dich... bis ich dich mit dieser falschen Blondine gesehen habe! (For me there was and is only you... until I saw you with that fake blonde!)</p><p> </p><p>After the last phrase, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen, feeling tears in her eyes and realizing that she should not have said that. What right did she have to say it? Manuel smiled. He liked what she said, but he needed to reassure her. He came up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the top of her head, about to explain everything to her. But Alyona began to break away: "Lass mich! (Let go of me!)</p><p>Manuel only hugged her tighter and whispered: - Sie bedeutet mir gar nichts. (She means nothing to me.)</p><p> </p><p> - Und wieso hast du sie so angelächelt? (And why were you smiling at her like that?) - she asked, turning around and releasing herself from his embrace after all, looking intently into his eyes, in which she was immediately drowned. "Those eyes! They take away my mind and these hands!" His hands touched her again, this time her waist and wanted to pull her to him, but she would not let him, reaching out in front of her and placing her hands on his chest, which was heaving with emotion, so warm and loving.</p><p> </p><p> - Sie ist eine alte Bekannte. (She is an old acquaintance.)  - He answered.</p><p>- Nur Bekannte? (Only an acquaintance?) - she asked, hating herself for interrogating him, again realizing that she had no right. But she couldn't hold herself.</p><p>- Na gut, sie war mal mehr als eine Bekannte, aber... (Okay, she was once more than an acquaintance, but....) - Manuel paused for a moment, seeing the spark of jealousy in her eyes: - Aber wir haben schon längst aufgehört, uns zu treffen... Gestern tauchte sie wie wie aus dem Nichts in der Säbener Straße auf. Ich habe sie nicht gerufen. (But we stopped seeing each other a long time ago... She showed up yesterday in the Säbener Straße out of the blue. I didn't call her.)</p><p> Alyona so wanted to know if he had anything with her yesterday, but she restrained herself. She knew she was no better herself. But his question that followed his last words pierced her like a knife, even if she suspected that he would ask it sooner or later:</p><p>- Wer war das... dieser Mann... (Who was... this man)... - Manuel was silent for a second and swallowed, stepping away from Alyona and going into the corner of the room turning to her and continuing:- der dich gestern geküsst hat? (who kissed you yesterday?)</p><p>He folded his arms across his chest, and Alyona saw the veins in his strong arms tighten. Jealousy filled him all over, and it was felt in his gaze. She saw that pain in him again, which she had already noticed on the doorstep.  Alyona sighed and answered, sitting down in the chair, tired, without looking at Manuel, with shame and cursing in mind, remembering everything from the kiss to the sex in the car:</p><p> </p><p>- Das ist nur Andrey. Er ist auch mein ex. ( It's just Andrew. He's also my ex...)</p><p> - Hmm... - Manuel stepped away from the wall and began pacing back and forth in the kitchen, putting his hand to his lips as if thinking about something. This frightened Alyona and she felt guilty.</p><p> - Manuel, - Alyona got up from her chair and walked up to him, touching his hand. He looked at her incredulously. - Verzeihe mir... bitte! Diesen Kuss sollte es nicht gegeben haben. Er kam auf mich zu und... Es war ein Moment der Schwäche. (Forgive me... Please! This kiss with Andrey was not supposed to happen. He reached out to me and ... well, it was a moment of weakness...)</p><p> </p><p> Manuel nodded, looked away, and answered nothing, stepping back and turning away.</p><p> </p><p> - Manuel! - she called softly to him, touching his shoulder, coming up behind him. - Verzeihe mir! (Forgive me!) - And she added affectionately, hopefully: "Ich will niemanden außer dir. (I don't need anyone but you.)<br/>- She knew her words sounded cheap and she knew that she deserved disbelief and rejection.</p><p>- Alyona! - suddenly turning to her and shining with joy, he took her face, looked into her eyes and said: - Ich will auch niemanden außer dir, und ich möchte dich wirklich besser kennen lernen, ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen und jede Minute davon genießen. (I don't need anyone but you, either, and I really want to get to know you better, I want to spend as much time with you as possible and enjoy every minute of it.)</p><p> </p><p>Touched by his words, the girl felt her eyes become wet again and relief filled her. She smiled and was about to reply that she wanted the same thing, but heard further: - Aber...  wir müssen uns gegenseitig vertrauen, wenn wir eine Beziehung aufbauen wollen. (But.... we must trust each other if we want to build a relationship.) - Manuel swallowed and added, letting go of her face and gently touching her hair and running it lightly: - Exes sollten Exes bleiben. (Exes must remain exes.)</p><p>Alyona nodded and smiled and reached out again and put her hand around his neck, wanting to kiss him. His such a pleasant touch made her want to touch him too, immediately. She decided to forget what had happened and try to trust him from now on.  He, in all likelihood, was going to do the same. And she wanted nothing more in life than to be with him. And as long as he wanted the same thing, she wasn't going to give him up to anyone, to the exes or the future ones. Manuel stopped her, looking into her eyes querying: - Heißt das ja? (Is that a yes?)</p><p>In response, he received a gentle smile and: - Ja, natürlich ist das ein ja, mein Süßer! (Yes, of course it is, my sweetie!)</p><p>He then drew her to him and kissed her greedily. The familiar butterflies immediately started flying in her stomach, and she picked up the kiss just as eagerly, gently stroking his neck and shoulders. His arms held her tightly to him as if afraid she would slip away again. They pulled away for a second to catch their breath and looked at each other tenderly, smiling.</p><p>- Ich will dich so sehr, ich habe dich gestern so sehr vermisst, ich.... (I want you so much, I missed you so much yesterday, I....) - he began to say, caressing her back and buttocks. She smiled again, put her finger to her lips and kissed him again quickly on the lips and took his hand, dragging him behind her. She climbed onto the table, sitting on it and being now almost level with Manuel's face, she gently pulled him to her, putting her hands on his face, and they merged in a new kiss, the sensations of which ran a new wave of passion through their bodies. His hands were already pulling up her T-shirt and skillfully finding the clasp of her bra. Manuel impatiently managed it and soon Alyona felt his caressing hands on her breasts. She immediately lit up with the fire of uncontrollable desire and kissed him even harder. "God! How I've missed all this!" - flashed through her mind.</p><p> </p><p> Alyona's hands stroked Manuel's soft hair, neck, shoulders, and forearms. She wanted to feel every inch of his body. To enjoy it all. He was like a drug to her. The taste and smell of him captivated her from head to toe. She realized again that she really couldn't and didn't want to exist without him. She was wearing light, homely pants that were easy to take off, which Manuel did, eagerly and with pleasure. Nothing was more important to him at the moment than to join as quickly as possible with the woman he adored as one, so he paid no attention to the ringing iPhone in the living room, which he threw carelessly on the table when he entered there. Alyona literally ripped his shirt off and kissed his mighty neck and gently caressed his broad chest, not forgetting to sprinkle it with a couple of hot kisses, too. These caresses of hers fueled the fire of his desire and he entered her right there on the table, kissing her tenderly and whispering hot words to her that were a balm to her soul, causing her to feel even more pleasure and passion. Having finally satisfied their burning desire, they enjoyed the closeness and embrace each other for a moment more. Alyona did not want this moment to ever end. She gently kissed his shoulder, not wanting to let him out of her arms, and he tried to recover his breath, touching her skin with his lips wherever he could. There was no more beautiful feeling for her. There was no more beautiful moment for her. There was no more beautiful person for her. It must be love...</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back softly, thinking, "I want those eyes to look at me like that always!" and he continued: - Ich will dich nicht mehr verstecken und verheimlichen. Es ist mir egal, ob wir zusammen gesehen werden. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte sogar, dass jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst. (I don't want to hide you and keep you a secret anymore. I don't care if we are seen together. On the contrary, I even want everyone to know that you are mine).</p><p> </p><p>There was one thing in his mind, a crazy one: "Mine! She's mine. And let everyone else relax!"</p><p>Hearing these words, Alena glowed with happiness, her heart beating wildly in her chest. At that moment, she had no idea how difficult it was to be a girlfriend of Manuel Neuer and what challenges awaited her, being side by side with the famous and prominent goalkeeper.</p><p>At that time, they heard a knock at the door, and looked at each other puzzled. Of course everyone forgot about Marina, who had returned from her walk because it had started to rain....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. More alive then ever!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marina was worried that she probably returned at the wrong time point and might disturb the two lovebirds' reconciliation. She really wanted not to just go in, but to run through the door: she was burning with curiosity. After all, not anyone, but Manuel Neuer himself was in their house again, and as a fan of him and Bayern Munich, it was a great honor for Marina, she thought. And, then, he was really handsome after all, and she really wanted to gaze at him again up close, especially since she hadn't managed to do that very often until now. But after explaining everything to Vitaly, who was really upset, and sending him away, she suddenly felt the urge to go to the toilet.</p><p>Upon hearing the knock at the door, Alyona and Manuel first looked at each other puzzled, as if surprised that they were not alone on this planet. Alyona came to her senses first, and, quickly kissing her adored one on the lips and the beloved mole under them, she jumped off the table and they began to dress themselves quickly. Alyona was completely naked, while Manuel only had to pull up and button his pants and put on his T-shirt.</p><p>"Das muss Marina sein. (It must be Marina)," she said with a guilty smile, and then they heard it outside the door:<br/>"Alion, am I interrupting? I'm sorry, but I have to go to the bathroom. I'll go right away again."<br/>"No, it's okay, just a second!" answered Alyona, quickly finishing dressing herself and looked at Manuel cheerfully. "You can come in!" she added, receiving a nod from her object of adoration.</p><p>Marina very carefully opened the door and immediately smiled all over her face, staring at both of them, who seemed to be a bit embarrassed, but shining with happiness. She quickly went to the bathroom. Alyona and Manuel looked at each other. He put his hand on her face, stroking it with his thumb, and looked at her tenderly.<br/>"Das war schön. (It was nice)" he whispered to her just as gently, slightly smiling, referring to their sex.<br/>"Jaaaaa… (Yeah…)",  she answered also in a whisper and with a smile and sparkle in her eyes,  running her finger along the perfect line of his soft lips and touching his sweet dimple on his chin.<br/>He smiled and ran his hand through her hair and slightly touched her nose with his finger. Then they stood like this for about two minutes, looking into each other's eyes, smiling, enjoying the moment, until they heard the bathroom door open. Quickly taking their hands off from each other, like schoolchildren caught with something obscene, they suddenly laughed, realizing how stupid it was and that there was nothing to hide from Marina, everything is so obvious anyway. Manuel happily hugged Alena around the waist and pulled her to his side, and she leaned her head against his strong shoulder, still smiling satisfied and a bit embarrassedly. They met another enthusiastic look from Marina, who had already forgotten that she actually wanted to leave. Then Manuel's iPhone rang again and he quickly grabbed it, looking at the display. His eyes widened and he quickly answered the call: "Neuer?"<br/>Marina continued to smile like a fool and literally devoured him with her eyes. This quite amused Alyona, who took an apple and began to chew it contentedly, plopping down on the sofa and crossing her legs. Marina was a big fan and it was very noticeable on her right now, and Alyona could now understand her friend like no one else.<br/>Manuel did not let his conversation be heard, leaving into the corridor and closing the door. Marina and Alyona did not have time to open their mouths to say a few words to each other, when he returned and said, "Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss dringend los. (Sorry, but I have to go.)"<br/>Approaching Alyona, he bent down, kissed her quickly on the lips and said, catching her sad look of beautiful brown eyes:<br/>"Ich komme wieder. (I'll be back)"<br/>"Heute? (Today?),"  Alyona asked in hope, but not really showing it.<br/>He pulled her to him by the hand, thereby lifting her from the sofa, and closed her into his arms. Marina almost gasped at this gesture. It took her breath away from all this cuteness.<br/>"Nein, leider nicht, meine Süße. (No, unfortunately, my sweet one). Aber morgen auf jeden Fall! (But tomorrow is a must!)" he replied, gently stroking her so sweetly smiling down her loose, blond hair. There was also a slight smile on his lips.<br/>"Ist irgendwas passiert? (Did something happen?)" Alyona suddenly asked with concern and seriousness.<br/>"Jain. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Nicht deine Probleme. (Yes and no. Don't worry. Not your problem.)" he replied.<br/>"Ich bin morgen Abend nicht da und komme erst am nächsten Tag mittags wieder. Wenn ihr Platz braucht, könnt ihr ruhig hier sein. (I will not be home tomorrow evening and I will not be back until noon the next day. If you need a place, you can be here.)"  Marina put in suddenly, smiling, and also getting up from the sofa.<br/>"Danke. Das ist lieb. Aber nicht nötig. Ich hole sie morgen Nachmittag ab und behalte bei mir ... für immer. (Thank you. Very nice. However, this is not necessary. I will pick her up tomorrow afternoon and leave her with me ... for forever.)" Manuel answered her with a charming smile. There was boldness and self-confidence in his gaze.<br/>Marina's jaw dropped. She opened her mouth wide in shock and wanted to say something, but could not utter a sound. Alyona's heart has gone in her heels. She was covered with no less shock that was mixed with joy, but she pulled herself together and looked at him in surprise, slightly opening her mouth.<br/>"Hast du mich gefragt? (Did you ask me?)"  she asked, raising her eyebrows. There was a slight smile on her lips. They were still in each other's arms and she looked him straight in the eyes, waiting for an answer. "God! I'm going mad with happiness," flashed through her head.<br/>"Offenbar noch nicht. Aber ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um dich jetzt zu fragen. Bist du einverstanden, bei mir einzuziehen? (Obviously not yet, but taking this opportunity, I am asking now. Do you agree to move to live with me?)" Alena heard his words. There was another flash of boldness in his wonderful unique eyes. "Omg ... I'm starting to go crazy with this insolence," were Alyona's thoughts.<br/>Marina let out something like a scream of amazement and could not bear the influx of emotions, ran into the bedroom, closing the door and covering her mouth with her hands. Alena and Manuel continued practically without moving. He waited anxiously for an answer.<br/>"Aber... bist du sicher, dass ...? (But.. are you sure that ...?)"  Alyona began to talk with a trace of embarrassment.<br/>"Nein, das ist nicht zu früh. (No, it's not too soon)" he interrupted her, still looking boldly and rather straight into her eyes, and smiling even more charmingly, while seeing the reaction of surprise in her eyes at the fact that he guessed what her question was …<br/>Alyona's heart was beating like crazy. She couldn't believe her ears. Maybe she misheard? However, there was complete seriousness in those playful eyes, so he didn't seem to be joking after all. And although it seemed to her that it was still indeed, really early to move to him, but, somewhere in the depths of her soul, she felt that for some reason it was impossible to refuse now, even if she should have to. For decency. At the same time, she was very pleased, and, of course, she wanted it madly. After all, living with him meant: being with him, seeing him more, knowing how he lives and rests, being a part of his life. And that was so delightful. She noticed his excited breathing and laid her head on his chest, smiling.<br/>"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich möchte, dass du so viel wie möglich in meiner Nähe bist. Auf diese Weise lernen wir uns besser kennen. (I already said that I want you to be next to me as much as possible. So we can get to know each other better," he said, and Alyona looked up at him. <br/>"Und es ist sicherer für mich, da alle meine Konkurrenten, wie beispielsweise deine Exen, merken werden, dass ihr Zug abgefahren ist. (And so it is safer for me too, because all my competitors, like your exes, will know that their ship has sailed)" he added with a smile, meaningfully looking the stunned girl in the eyes, making her laugh.<br/>"Okay," she answered barely audibly, smiling, while actually not yet fully understanding what was happening and what it all meant for her. Only thoughts like "Where does he even live?" flashed through her mind. This was something she still did not think about at all until now.<br/>"Das heißt ja (Does it mean yes?)" Manuel asked, still continuing to look her in the eye, so intensive so that she even felt dizzy. <br/>Alena lowered her head and buried her small, neat little nose in his chest. Then she whispered: "Ja ... (Yes ...)"<br/>Then, Marina's squeal was heard behind the door. She apparently eavesdropped there, and the two lovers involuntarily laughed.<br/>"Super! Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber. (Great! I'm very happy!)",  Manuel said smiling with pleasure because of the answer and quickly kissed her. He pulled her to the door then. "Ich muss gehen ... (I have to go)," he added, leading her behind him so that she would say goodbye to him.<br/>Alyona tried to hold back herself and not to jump like a fool filled the happiness that has inspired her after such an unexpected invitation. At the same time, she did not care at all where he needed to go so urgently now. She decided to trust him and, in addition, he was still nobody to her, they weren't yet living together. Before he left the house, they kissed tenderly again and she stroked with her finger his mole under the eye, which she also adored so much, and that caused a smile on his face and the following words came out of his mouth:<br/>"Ich mag deine Berührungen so sehr … (I love when you touch me so much ...) Ich rufe dich heute noch an (I'll call you later today)", he said then, looking at her with the sweetest blue eyes on earth and, reluctantly letting go of her, went out of the door. Alyona leaned her back against it, and, smiling, slowly slid to the floor. Marina came out to see her, with a still dumbfounded face, but with a wide smile, saying:<br/>"Are you alive, Alyon?"<br/>Alyona, all beaming inside with happiness, looked at her friend and replied: “More alive than ever! Can't be more alive! It seems to me that I will even go crazy from this liveliness now …”</p><p>Manuel was driving the car in a very good mood, despite the fact that the call that pulled him out of the arms of dear Alyona was not very pleasant. But he was not going to spoil his pleasure with such trifles. He immediately called Thomas and told him everything. Müller was one of his best friends.<br/>"Wow, Manu! Wahnsinn! Du kennst sie doch erst seit Kurzem. Und schon heißt das Freundin? Und schon zusammen leben? Ich hoffe, sie ist es wert, deine Russin. (Wow, Manu!! It's insane! You know her since only recently and she's immediately a girlfriend? And immediately live together? I hope she is worth it, really, your Russian girl)", Thomas said to his friend in incredulous manner, himself having been happily married for a long time, and been already pretty worried about his prodigal captain mate’s personal life for a long time.<br/>"Das ist sie. Erstens, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie die richtige ist. Und zweitens, wenn ich zu lange warte, sieht es so aus, als würde sie mir jemand anderes wegnehmen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit zwei von der Sorte gesehen, die das tun können. (Yes, she is. Firstly, I have the feeling that she is the one, the only one. And secondly, if I hesitate, it seems that others will quickly take her away from under my nose. I saw two of those here recently)",  he replied with a grin remembering about Andrey and Vitaly.<br/>Thomas was about to argue something like: who would try to take the woman away from you, but he decided to remain silent.<br/>"Und drittens kann ich sie auf diese Weise besser kennenlernen und sie kann mich besser kennenlernen. (And thirdly, I can get to know her better like this soon and she can get to know me)", Manu finished his arguments.<br/>"Klar doch! (Aha!)" Thomas laughed back at him. " Und alle deine Macken auch, die sie natürlich in Kauf nehmen wird, um mit Manuel Neuer zusammen zu sein. (And all your flaws too, which she will naturally endure in order to be with Manuel Neuer.)"<br/>"Thomas, sie ist kein Fan. Sie hat mich sogar gar nicht gekannt, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben. (Thomas, she's not a fan. She didn't even know me before we met!)"<br/>"Na und? Aber das kann sie ja werden. (So what. But it may well become her)", Thomas objected, rolling his eyes at the fact that Manu is sometimes so naive and immediately believed that Alyona really did not know him at all before meeting each other.<br/>He remembered how enthusiastically she looked at him in training and how rejoicing, sitting on the podium during the match.<br/>"Und überhaupt, warum siehst du das alles wieder so negativ? Das ist nicht deine Art. (And anyway ... why do you look at it so negatively? This is not your trait",  he realized, returning to the conversation.<br/>"Naja, aber erstens ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass dir sowas passiert. Du hast eine Menge erlebt, was die Frauen angeht. Und zweitens, je älter man wird und je berühmter und reicher, desto schwieriger ist es mit Frauen, Kumpel. (Well, just, first of all, this is not the first time it would happen to you. You have already experienced a lot of things in respect of women many times. And secondly, the older and more famous and richer you are getting, the more difficult it is with women, my friend)",  Manuel heard from his friend.<br/>"Wie auch immer, ich möchte, dass du endlich glücklich wirst, so richtig, weißt du, mein Kumpel! ? Ich wünschte wirklich, deine Intuition würde dich nicht im Stich lassen. (In any case, I want you to be finally happy, buddy! You know, really happy. I really want your premonition not to let you down)", Thomas told him.<br/>Manuel smiled. He himself, like no one else wanted it and really thought what he was doing was the right thing with Alyona now, the right step.<br/>"Sieht aus, als wäre sie auch im Bett besonders ganz gut! (Looks like she is also very good in bed as well!)" Thomas added at the end of the conversation, laughing.<br/>"Oh, ja ... (Oh, yes ....)", he heard from his friend who smiled at the wheel.  "Das ist sie ... (Yes, she is ...)"</p><p>Unfortunately, Alyona's "move" didn't work out the next day. Unforeseen circumstances forced Manuel to stay late at work, and then go to solve other issues with a good friend who called him yesterday and "pulled" him out of the arms of his sweet blonde. He arrived at Alyona's only at about 10 pm, looking at her with an apologetical look. However, she did not care, the main thing was that he came to her at all. They postponed the planned move until tomorrow.<br/>Alyona had been missing him so much, and he  her, all day long igniting the fire of passion with a lot of hot SMS, so that immediately after he crossed the threshold of her and Marina's place, they had pretty quick sex, but the one which had just blown their minds away …</p><p>They were lying in her small, but the most comfortable at the moment in the world, bed and Alyona felt that her sexual desire had not yet died out. With him she was kind of insatiable. She was still lying on him, resting her head on his chest and listening to the sounds of his heart with a smile on her face, and stroking his strong muscular shoulder and arm, while he was stroking her soft hair and back.<br/>"Ich brauche nur ein bisschen ... Pause. (I just need a little time ... a little break)",  he whispered softly in her ear as his breathing returned to normal, as if was feeling that she wanted more. And she, surprised, and feeling a slight shame because he guessed her "intentions", only whispered back, giggling:<br/>"Ich lasse dich sowieso nicht mehr irgendwohin gehen und ich habe ja heute Zeit. (I won't let you go anywhere else today anyway and I have time, you know.)"<br/> She said this with a sly smile, glancing briefly into his pale blue eyes full of warmth, and playing with her fingers with his almost completely invisible light sparse hairs on his chest. Manuel kissed her on the top of her head, stroking her bare back again, not realizing how much pleasure he gave her with this, and they lay there like this for a couple of minutes more, in an embrace, each thinking about his own. Alyona felt his trained body under her and melted with pleasure. She always dreamed of this type of man. But she had to get distracted from her sexual desire and think about her guest, so she asked, breaking the silence:<br/>"Sorry, ich bin eine schlechte Gastgeberin. Kann ich dir was zum Essen und Trinken anbieten? (Sorry, I'm a bad host. Can I offer you something to eat or drink?)"<br/>"Ich sehe zwar nicht womit ich das verdiene, aber ich sage nicht nein. (Although I don't see how I deserve it, I won't say no.)"<br/>"Was heißt, du weißt nicht, womit du das verdienst? (What do you mean I don't know how you deserved it?)"<br/>There was a confusion in her voice and she laughed.<br/>"Na ja, ich habe dich ja nicht abgeholt, wie versprochen, und zu mir nach Hause gebracht. (Well, I didn't pick you up as I promised and didn't take you to my home)", he answered with a guilty funny expression on his face. Alyona smiled, kissed him and reluctantly got out of bed. She felt so good there with him that she would stay like this for an eternity.<br/>"Ja, du bist schuldig! (Yes, you are guilty!)",  she said playfully, with a stern note, threatening with her finger and smiling slightly maliciously:<br/> "Dann suche ich für dich was nicht besonders Leckeres aus. (Then, I'll look for something not particularly delicious for you!)"<br/>Manuel raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled too. Seeing her really gorgeous and seemingly without a slightest flaw body, he involuntarily took fancy to her with an eager glance, and she, noticing this, did not bother to put on something from her clothes and went into the kitchen, feeling his eyes on her back and could not help but realize that she was aroused again. She was walking and smiling, thinking, "You can really go mad like that".  She really enjoyed teasing him. And yet she forced herself to think about something else. She still had thousands of questions for him, she practically did not know him, and yet  started a kind of serious relationship. But for some reason, she could not formulate the questions, she didn't even know where to start. She believed, these questions would still be kind of very stupid, or she didn't even have the right to ask them yet. But one question still tormented her a lot: why did he so quickly offer her to move in with him, why such a rush? Was he really so afraid of "competitors'', as he put it. At the same time, this trust in her on his part flattered her very much and she was so happy that she could not describe it in words.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, having had a bite of a couple of sandwiches, which Manu was brought to bed by his "newly made" naked girlfriend, and whom  he was going to announce  "to the whole world", he again caressed her all from head to toe and kissed her burningly, involuntarily making her "feeling like in heaven " with pleasure, greedily accepting her hot caresses himself and experiencing insane pleasure from her magic hands and lips ...</p><p>The next day after training, Manuel came to take his sweet love to him. She was supposed to work in the café, but switched shifts with a colleague for the sake of this occasion. All the time while she was packing  her things at home, her heart was beating wildly and she still did not fully understand what was really happening. She could not find peace at home, just feeling like the happiest in the world. Marina was not at home, she had to stay at her friend's longer than planned and she called Alyona to say a few words.<br/>"How was your night?",  was her first question.  "I hope you could make love to each other enough?"<br/>Alyona laughed: "I will never get enough of him haha, but, yeah, thank you for your kindly giving us the opportunity. Marin, I love him like the last fool. Do you think I'm crazy?"<br/>"Well, what do you mean with crazy? I think everyone gets crazy with him. Look at him! What a man! What a goalkeeper! How not to love and adore him?" Marina answered, adding:<br/>"You will definitely tell me everything, do you understand? I want to know everything to the smallest detail! Everything, everything!"<br/>Alyona laughed, but agreed.<br/>"And don't you dare to forget me! Call me! Every single day! Remember what I think about you and I worry!" Marina said with tears in her eyes. She was a little sad. She is left alone and besides she will have to look for someone else with whom to share the house and rent. It will be difficult for her to manage alone. And she had already become very attached to Alyona … Of course that's true, she was insanely happy for her friend and envied her with good envy, hoping that she and Manuel would stay together for a long time.</p><p>"Na bist du fertig? Wollen wir los? (Well, ready? Let's go?)" Manuel asked, smiling, approaching Alyona and kissing her tenderly, when she let him into the house, she closed the door. She was so agitated that she could not say anything, but only nodded with an embarrassed smile.<br/>"Und ist das schon alles? Sind das wirklich alle deine Sachen? (Is that all? Are these all your things?)" he asked looking in surprise at the two suitcases and after that at her, for which he received another nod and a sweet smile.<br/>In a few minutes he was already driving her to his home in Munich. All the way they were mostly silent. They smiled at each other only every now and then and their hands sometimes crossed, joining in a grip.<br/>"Ich habe noch eine Villa am Tegernsee, aber das ist 50 km von hier entfernt und wir fahren am Wochenende dahin. (I also have a villa on the Tegernsee, but it's 50 km away and we'll go there at the weekend.)" he told her as they entered his house in Munich.<br/> Alyona rolled her eyes, thinking, "Sweet braggart!"</p><p>The house was cozy and rather spacious for one person, but Alyona guessed that he certainly had not lived here alone before. "Wohnst du hier in der Woche? (Do you live here during the week?)" she asked, smiling, looking around with great interest, moving slowly and touching some pieces of furniture as if they were shrines. On the outside she looked as calm as a rock-solid, but if Manu only knew what was going on inside her.<br/>"Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin in der letzten Zeit nicht so oft hier. Ich bin mehr am Tegernsee. Aber du musst doch jeden Tag in die Uni, oder? (To be honest, I am rarely here now. I'm more at Tegernsee, but you have to go to university every day, don't you?" he replied, following her.<br/>Alyona turned to him and flung herself onto his neck, clinging to him. She wanted to feel his warmth and express her gratitude that he thought of her, too. There was so much she wanted to say, but she didn't know what words to use. It was really important to her to get this education, and so living outside Munich would be uncomfortable at the moment. And, then, she was also working. The car was Marina's and stayed with her, and she didn't really want to ask Manuel for anything.<br/>"Danke! (Thank you!)" she answered simply as she kissed him, and suddenly she was thrilled and wanted to know, looking at him sternly and playfully, "Bist du dann mit mir in der Woche hier oder an deinem Tegernsee? (Will you be here with me in the week or on your Tegernsee?)"<br/>Manuel laughed and said, "Natürlich mit dir! (Of course with you!)" and he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Wofür habe dich sonst zu mir geholt? Damit du hier allein hockst? Why else would I have taken you to my place? To leave you here all by yourself?)"<br/>Alyona smiled and a bunch of questions was immediately fired at her out of that nice man's mouth, which was already quite close to hers: "Möchtest du was trinken? Oder vielleicht ein Kaffee? Oder hast du Hunger? Willst du einen Sandwich? (Do you want something to drink? Or would you rather have coffee? Or are you hungry? Do you like to have a sandwich?)"<br/>Now it was Alyona's turn to laugh: "Bitte entschuldige... (I apologize indeed ...)", and she hesitated to answer for a small moment, lowering her gaze, and then, raising it and gently looking into his sweet, blue eyes, she continued, "aber ... ich möchte lieber dich, eigentlich ... (but... I'd actually rather prefer you...)<br/>Manuel's eyes lit up, and it was not necessary to repeat or decipher the hint twice. He picked her up in his strong arms, kissed her, and carried her upstairs. Alyona gasped and instantly the familiar feeling of butterflies flying inside her belly appeared.<br/>"Na dann... denke ich, muss man dringend deine Bekanntschaft mit meinem Schlafzimmer machen. (Well, then... I think it's urgent that you become acquainted with my bedroom)," he informed her quietly, with a crackle in his voice, and winked.<br/>Aljona closed her eyes and thought, "He probably thinks I'm a nutty, sex-crazed fool...," and, laughing, she quickly answered, holding tightly at his strong neck, "Manu, ich habe Spaß gemacht... ich möchte lieber einen Kaffee. (Manu, I was joking... actually I would like some coffee.)"<br/>Manuel laughed and, continuing to carry her upstairs, uttered a question, "Glaubst du, da ist ein Monster? (Do you think there is a monster up there?)"<br/>Alyona laughed, too, feeling her desire beginning to grow in her at an enormous tempo, with every step Manuel took. "Sorry, Baby, aber der Kaffee kommt etwas später. (Sorry, baby, but the coffee will be a little later)," he added, with a sly look in his eyes, bringing her into his bedroom. Alyona only smiled back and almost dug her fingernails into his neck, already trembling with all her body and anticipating the pleasure.<br/>After coffee, which they practically drank in each other's arms while standing in the kitchen, Alyona's "boyfriend" opened his refrigerator and scratched his head, and decided to order them dinner from an Italian restaurant. "Magst du italienische Küche? (Do you like Italian food?)," he asked. Alyona nodded, smiling. She'd probably eat any kind of food right now. She didn't care about food at all in the condition she was in right now.<br/>"Ich möchte ein Bild von uns machen. Komm mal her! (I want to take a picture with us. Come here!)" said Manuel, pulling Alyona to him as they were sitting snugly next to each other on the couch after dinner. Alyona smiled into the camera of his iPhone and rested her head with her hair loosened on his shoulder. Another position she seemed to be able to maintain forever.<br/>"Ich möchte, dass es mit den Fragen um dich herum aufhört. Viele haben mich schon gefragt, warum ich in der letzten Zeit so glücklich und anders bin. (I want all the questions about you to stop. Many people ask me why I am so happy and somehow different lately)".<br/>Alyona looked at him and said, smiling: "Ja, natürlich! (Yes, of course!)"<br/>She was so pleased and again flattered that she could make this famous man so happy.<br/>"Ta daaa! Jetzt ist es auf Instagram! ( Ta-daaa! It's on Instagram now!)" he said grinning smugly, and held his girlfriend even more tightly to him. His phone began to buzz and he turned it off. Alyona smiled. She got a little afraid, but on the other hand she wondered what they looked like together. She really didn't want to pull out her phone right now. It felt too good to be around Manuel. She couldn't believe that she would be living side by side with him now.<br/>"So schnell ist noch keiner bei mir eingezogen. Aber ich möchte das so. Und wenn wir uns morgen streiten, dann weiß man Bescheid." ("No one has ever moved to me so quickly before. But I want it to be like this. And if we fight or quarrel tomorrow, that's the way it has to be.)" he smirked as he thought. But he wasn't really thinking about tomorrow yet. He was just fine with today and now.</p><p>"Al-ona," he said as they were cuddled together in his spacious bed later that night before going to bed, after they had made love for the second time that day in his house.<br/>Alyona burst out laughing when she heard this. She felt so good, it seemed, as she had never felt so good in her life. She didn't want these moments to end, she wanted to be like this forever. She looked around his small bedroom with its large windows, which had simple white curtains and pleated blinds, with interest. Everything in it, as in the rest of the house, was very uncomplicated and simple. The walls were light, the furniture dark, a couple of paintings, a couple of prizes, wooden floors and a couple of expensive rugs, zero houseplants. It was evident that this house was not his favorite residence.<br/>"Was? (What?)" Manuel asked with a surprised look.<br/>"How handsome he is, my newfound boyfriend!" she thought, looking at him not without admiration, and said, "Nichts. (Nothing.)"<br/>Manuel leaned close to her. His breath was a kind of intoxicating for her, "Ich möchte das wissen. (I want to know it!)"<br/>His tone was playful but insistent, and the look of his blue eyes always made her feel so disarmed.<br/>"Nein, ist nichts. Nur... Du sprichst so süß meinen Namen aus. (No, really nothing. Only... you have such a funny way of saying my name)".<br/>He smiled and said again, "Al-ona”.<br/>She laughed again and corrected him, "Alyona".<br/>Manuel repeated, but he got "Al-ona" again. It was only from her eyes that he knew he was wrong again. Leaning back on the pillow, he asked wearily:<br/>"Kann ich dich Ali nennen? Das ist einfacher. (Can I call you Ali? It's easier that way.)"<br/>Alyona laughed heartily and lay softly on top of him. She decided to enjoy every moment with him and savor it properly.<br/>"Blödsinn. Mach dir keinen Kopf! Ich mag sehr, wie du meinen Namen sagst. Es gibt nichts süßeres, vielleicht... nur das. (Don't worry, really! I really like the way you say my name. There is almost nothing sweeter for me. Unless... maybe this)," she said, and reached for his lips. Manuel smiled, looking straight into her eyes and stroking her back, spreading waves of pleasure over her body. He wanted to say something back, but she had already covered his mouth with a kiss, after enjoying which she said, "Ali mag ich gar nicht. (I don't like Ali at all)".<br/>He grabbed her tenderly in his big, strong arms, and they fell asleep so sweetly side by side.</p><p>If only Alyona had known how quickly her life would change after Manuel officially announced her as his girlfriend. It all started when she showed up the next morning at the lectures at the university. The news of Neuer's new girlfriend had already spread quickly online the night before, and Alyona was bombarded with increased attention and a flood of emotions and questions and even insults, to which she didn't even know how to respond. In the end, she couldn't take it anymore, she freaked out and ran away from the university to Marina's house. She had a key to Manuel's house in her pocket, but she knew he was still at practice. She also had a key to Marina's house. The friends decided that was best, just in case.<br/>Marina was still in class and Alyona, sobbing, collapsed on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened. "Where did you meet him? Really in a bar?", "Whore!", "Prostitute!", "Cool Alyonka!", "Lucky you!", "You found someone to mess with!" and many other similar references she heard today towards her. "Why the hell is this on the news? And why do they all care?" she thought.<br/>Her phone kept ringing endlessly at home, too, and she just switched it off, not thinking that Manuel would be looking for her, too, and that after the lectures at the latest, which he also did.<br/>When Marina came home and saw her friend in bed, she remained standing there like a stone. "What happened Alyona? Why are you here?"<br/>She told her everything.<br/>"I see... What did you think, silly, that it would be easy? Where is Manuel?" Marina asked. "Still at practice?"<br/>"Oh! I turned off my smartphone!" Alyona shrieked in panic, rushing to her phone. Just as soon as she turned it on, it rang.<br/>"No wonder!" Marina said when she saw Manuel's name on the display and inhaled.<br/>Twenty minutes later, Manuel was already at Marina's house. When he found out what was wrong, Manuel rolled his eyes. "Es tut mir leid... mein Baby, ich hätte dir das sagen müssen... und vorwarnen, ich Idiot. Ich wollte das natürlich nicht, dass dir das alles passiert... (Forgive me... please, my baby. I should have warned you, I'm such an idiot. Of course, I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you)," he said with regret and sadness in his eyes, mentally cursing his fame for the umpteenth time in these situations.<br/>"Nein. Du kannst nichts dafür. (No, it's not your fault here)," she replied.<br/>"Du noch weniger. Und du solltest nicht wegen meines Namens leiden. (And yours is even less, and you should not be hurt because of my name)," he objected, hugging Alyona and holding her tightly in his arms.<br/>How good she felt there, no one could even imagine. And so she smiled, forgetting everything in the world. The warmth and the smell of his body instantly calmed her.</p><p>Later, at home, Manuel told her during dinner, which he had made from what he found in his nearly empty refrigerator at the speed of light, that she was not going to university again, she had to take a distance-learning course. And since the University of Munich did not offer this in the Department of Economics, he simply signed her up for distance learning at the European Correspondence Institute in Hamburg like in a flash and wanted to cover the tuition costs. Alyona, enjoying the most delicious dinner for her in the world, almost choked, being dumbfounded, but realized that probably it was better like that and agreed.  However, she protested about the payment.<br/>"Ich kann mein Studium selbst bezahlen! Schließlich habe ich auch meine Jobs! (I can pay my own study fees! After all, I have jobs!" she replied decisively, jumping up from the sofa in bewilderment and walking to the window with her arms crossed over her chest. On the other hand, she was pleased with his care.<br/>"Äh... da war noch was, stimmt, worüber ich mit dir noch reden wollte... (And yes, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about...)," Manuel said, coming up behind her and touching her, causing her to turn to him and look into his eyes.<br/>"Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du in diesem Bar arbeitest, auch nicht im Café. (I no longer want you to work in this bar, or even in the Café.)"<br/> Alyona's eyes widened and a look of perplexity and disbelief appeared in them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>